O Casamento
by ForHarmony
Summary: Um evento forçado a acontecer. Os pais de Harry e Hermione tem um negocio juntos e para que ele continue a dar certo precisam de uma pequena ajuda dos filhos. E isso envolve um contrato louco, um casamento forçado e muitas brigas. O casamento.
1. O Taco de Golfe de Duas Mil Libras

**Capítulo Um – O Taco de Golfe de Duas Mil Libras**

Algumas centenas de alunos lotavam os largos corredores da renomada Escola de Hogwarts. Era a hora mais amada pelos estudantes e temida pelos zeladores: O intervalo.

Não que o lugar fosse habitado por fanfarrões e criadores de confusão, pelo contrário, sua direção era rígida quanto o porte dos alunos. Ainda assim, nunca conseguiam controlar todos.

Um moreno alto de olhos verdes e corpo atlético e seu amigo ruivo, não tão atlético, de olhos azuis, caminhavam despreocupados em direção aos seus armários. Faltava pouco para o sinal bater e, enquanto isso, falavam sobre o assunto preferido dos homens: mulheres.

- Hermione Granger... – O ruivo indicou com a cabeça de maneira abobalhada e o moreno riu. Hermione, uma menina de cabelos longos e ondulados e um corpo demasiado delgado e cheio de curvas, acabara de passar por eles ao lado de suas amigas e lhes lançara um sorriso.

- Tá, ela é bonita. – Deu-se por vencido. – Mas não vejo graça na Granger. – Ele parou pensativo mirando a menina e uma luz de lembrança se acendeu em sua mente. - Acho que é porque seus pais sempre foram amigos dos meus e eu já lhe vi criança com os cabelos em pé. – O amigo riu dando um soco no braço do moreno que riu da mesma forma. Tentava não idealizar a menina de seus sonhos com cinco anos e cabelos alvoroçados.

- Ótimo. Assim não terei concorrência. – Agradeceu ao amigo, que sempre fizera sucesso com as mulheres. Harry piscou.

- Pode ficar. Acho que ela gosta mesmo de você. – Disse pensativo sem deixar Ron reparar que fitava sua irmã de cima a baixo.

- Espero mesmo. Acho que irei chamá-la para ir ao baile. – Cogitou pensativo continuando a seguir seus passos. O moreno deu os ombros.

- Faltam três meses para o baile. – Fez menção de lembrá-lo. - Até lá muita coisa pode mudar. – Disse sem saber o porquê e, de certa forma, estava certo.

- Por que o idiota do Potter não para de me olhar? – Gina, uma menina ruiva de olhos castanhos questionou em tom de reclamação enquanto a amiga guardava alguns livros em seu armário, Estavam distantes e do lado oposto da dupla de rapazes.

- Já pensou que pode ser por que ele gosta de você? – A morena sugeriu com ironia e fitou indecisa. Qual dos livros levava para ler na aula chata de sociologia política? Era melhor levar os dois!

A ruiva revirou os olhos impaciente enquanto o moreno fazia questão de chamar a atenção dela para si com suas expressões faciais estranhas.

- Ele é ridículo! – Lamentou ao ver quão deplorável o moreno estava sendo para chamar sua atenção. Como poderia ser tão convencido?

- Ele é um gato... – Analisou de forma debochada apenas para irritá-la. Não que estivesse mentindo. Harry Potter não era de se jogar fora.

- Por que não fica com ele? – Indagou irritada e a morena riu.

- Fala sério! Nossos pais são sócios desde sempre. - Explicou sabendo que a ruiva não lhe daria a mínima atenção, mas sempre é bom tentar. - Crescemos juntos. Além do mais, estou interessada em outra pessoa... - Disse lançando um olhar interessado em Rony Weasley, que retribuiu de uma maneira um tanto "exótica".

Estavam flertando há mais de um mês e o rapaz ainda não tomara nenhuma iniciativa. Não seria ela aquela que teria uma decisão drástica.

- Ah, é! O idiota do meu irmão conseguiu te atrair... – Debochou lançando um olhar zangado ao moreno assim que a amiga decidiu sair dali.

-Antes Rony Weasley do que Draco Malfoy. – A morena rebateu em tom de provocação e Gina riu, sem se deixar abalar.

- Eu acho um charme aquele jeito de mau. – Concluiu enquanto andavam em direção à sala de aula.

- E aí, John? Já pensou em como conversar com sua esposa? – James questionou ao amigo enquanto jogavam golfe. John ainda não havia se conformado com a ideia e menos ainda com o fato de estarem jogando golfe enquanto o mundo ruía em suas cabeças.

-Não sei nem se vou aceitar a ideia... – Comentou colocando a bolinha de golfe sobre o tee e idealizando sua primeira jogada.

- Francamente, Granger. Não seja frouxo. – James debochou esperando impaciente a jogada do amigo. John lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e deu sua primeira tacada. Os dois observaram a bolinha rolar por todo percurso e, surpreendentemente, cair de primeira no buraco. John Granger sempre fora o melhor no golfe. James riu e coçou a cabeça.

- Não envolve só a nós. É uma ideia insana. - Declarou deixando seu taco de lado e se virando para o amigo. Tinham quase a mesma altura mediana. James tinha olhos verdes, os de John eram castanhos. Ambos possuíam cabelos grisalhos, mas os de John sobressaiam mais assim como sua calvície.

- Pode até ser, mas se você ama tanto sua filha não irá deixá-la sem tudo aquilo que ela cresceu tendo. Como você vai pagar o colégio dela e a faculdade? E aquele carro do ano? Com certeza ela terá que vender graças à sua covardia John. – Lhe disse esquecendo-se da partida. Sempre fora mais corajoso, John era mais receoso. Não iria deixar sua família perder toda qualidade de vida por um simples contrato. Harry e Hermione teriam que entender. Granger parou pensativo fitando seu taco de duas mil libras. – Sem falar de seu amado taco de golfe. – O comentário lhe desceu amargo pelos ouvidos.

- Você tem razão. – Admitiu a contragosto. James sorriu vitorioso.

- Estava lendo sobre isso. Há necessidade de uma cerimônia padrão. Há um agente, que com certeza irá visitar Harry e Hermione e sua casa com frequência para saber se é real.

- Céus... – O homem lamentou-se abobalhado.

- Pois é. – Concordou tirando os óculos do rosto e os limpando na camisa polo que vestia. - Eles têm que cooperar e fazer parecer real. São só por três meses. Depois disso podemos dar entrada nos papéis de divorcio.

John Granger respirou profundamente. Definitivamente, sua esposa iria lhe matar. Lentamente.

- Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais rápido acaba.

- Exatamente. – James concordou dando duas batidinhas solidárias no ombro do amigo.


	2. Um Não, Um Sim e o Full House

**Capítulo Dois – Um Não, Um Sim e o Full House. **

Odiava ter que fazer aquela aula de química com os alunos mais velhos. Eles sempre se sentiam mais legais, todavia eram uns grandes idiotas. A começar por Harry Potter, seu dupla daquele dia no laboratório.

- Espero não ter que fazer o trabalho sozinha. – Quase grunhiu a ele que mexia no celular enquanto ela fazia as anotações escritas no quadro.

- Claro que não. – Garantiu de forma irônica. – Sabe... Estive pensando em algo interessante... – Começou lhe lançando um olhar maroto e ela revirou os olhos.

- Em que, Potter? – Infelizmente, apesar de saber que alguma idiotice sairia de seus lábios, estava curiosa.

- Não precisa me chamar de Potter. – Comentou baixo, para que a professora não os visse. – Sou o melhor amigo de seu irmão, pode me chamar de Harry. – Sugeriu a ela que bufou. Por que escolhera uma garota tão brava para gostar?

- Você é amigo do meu irmão, não meu. – Sibilou fazendo o rapaz rir de sua irritação. - Então não me enrole, POTTER. Diga logo.

- Como quiser. – Não desistiria tão facilmente. – Seu irmão quer sair com Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga. – Iniciou a explicação como se fosse uma teoria muito complexa. – E eu sou o melhor amigo dele. Então gostaria de sugerir um encontro de duplas... – Colocou sua ideia como se fosse a coisa mais brilhante do mundo. A ruiva riu de tamanha ousadia, mas parou antes que ele achasse tal absurdo possível.

- Não. – Disse de forma seca garantindo que o moreno não insistisse.

- Tudo bem, foi só uma ideia. – Disse com chateação, se calando em seguida. Gina deu um sorriso vitorioso e voltou-se para a explicação do professor.

- Hey, Hermione! – A morena ouviu alguém lhe chamar enquanto abria a porta de seu carro no estacionamento da escola.

Era um modelo nada popular, bem mais luxuoso do que desejara. Também, o que poderia ganhar já que seu pai era sócio de uma empresa de automóveis?

Para falar a verdade, não se importava muito com toda a história de dinheiro. É claro que gostava da boa vida que o pai lhe proporcionava. Ainda assim, talvez alguns minutos extras da atenção dele lhe fossem mais agradáveis. John Granger sempre fora um pai atencioso, mas nos tempos livres e eram quase escassos.

Fechou a porta do automóvel e se virou para mirar quem lhe havia dito o nome e para sua surpresa era Ronald Weasley. Seus cabelos estavam molhados de suor e, por seu uniforme de futebol, supôs que acabara de sair do treino. Torceu para que ele não lhe cumprimentasse com um beijo no rosto.

- Olá, Ron. – Disse sorridente ao ruivo, que se aproximou e encostou-se a lataria de seu carro.

- Eu queria saber se... – Passou as mãos desajeitadas nos cabelos ruivos e os colocou para trás.

- Se...? – Questionou de forma gentil desejando que ele lhe chamasse logo para sair. Quais outros sinais seriam necessários para o ruivo perceber que ela também tinha interesse? Sinalização de fogo?

- Se poderíamos sair... – Finalmente! Vivera o suficiente para ver o milagre de ser convidada para um encontro com Rony Weasley. – Não sei, ir ao cinema. – Sugeriu com as bochechas vermelhas e ela de certa forma achou agradável.

- Claro. – Garantiu tentando não parecer demasiadamente ansiosa. – É só marcar.

- O que acha de amanhã às sete? – Ótimo, ele havia estabelecido uma data!

- Está ótimo. – Disse num sorriso agradável. Estava sendo uma boa garota, agindo da maneira certa.

- Então nos vemos amanhã! – Anunciou como confirmação. Finalmente havia tomado coragem. Mais algumas horas e ele sairia com Hermione Granger. Muito bom, Weasley!

John Granger e James Potter estavam há horas jogando poker. Se John era ótimo no golfe, James sempre teve mais talento no poker. Era ótimo quanto a blefar. Havia usado o mesmo truque três vezes e em todas acabara com ele.

- O que Lílian disse sobre a Ideia? – Granger questionou enquanto enchia o copo do amigo até a borda como havia acabado de fazer com o seu. Whisky e poker sempre combinavam. Estava meio alto e havia perdido quase todo dinheiro apostado com o amigo. Por sorte, vinte libras não lhe deixariam mais rico.

- Que eu sou um estúpido.- O homem contou sem se importar. Sua voz já estava embargada. Tomou mais um gole da bebida, que lhe desceu pela garganta como fogo. – Mulheres... – Resmungou fitando suas cartas de maneira atenta. – E a Jane? – Perguntou curioso. Sabia que a mulher sempre tivera Granger em suas mãos.

- Disse que eu sou um louco e me bateu com o saco de pão. – Revelou ruborizando e o amigo riu. – Não ria! – O repreendeu rindo também.

- Essa ideia tem que dar certo, John. – Disse mostrando apreensão pela primeira vez. - É nossa ultima chance ou o trabalho de vinte anos irá para o ralo. – O amigo assentiu tomando um grande gole de seu whisky.

- Vamos conseguir. – Garantiu passando as mãos sobre os poucos cabelos.

- Se dependêssemos do seu talento no poker perderíamos. – Revelou mostrando suas cartas. – Outro full house. – Disse pegando da mesa todo dinheiro que haviam apostado.

Harry fitava alguns porta-retratos na cômoda da sala de estar dos Granger. Parecia uma família mais casual do que a sua. Pelas fotos de passeios e viagens para fora do país.

O máximo que fazia com seu pai era ir à quadra de tênis vez ou outra. Sua mãe? Se quisesse acompanhá-la deveria enfurnar-se num maldito shopping. Tomou um gole da sua cerveja e atentou para uma foto sua e de Hermione quando crianças. Seus pais sempre quiseram que fossem amigos. Ironias do destino, não eram.

Ouviu alguns passos e se virou para mirar quem estava ali. Era Hermione Granger que havia acabado de chegar. Que tipo de bruxaria era aquela?

- Oi. – Ele lhe saudou de maneira gentil. Sua casa, suas regras.

- Olá. – Retribuiu simpática, sem entender sua presença ali e ele pareceu notar.

- Meu pai e o seu estão bebendo e jogando poker. Então, como certamente ele está bem bêbado me pediu para buscá-lo – A garota olhou de forma irônica para o copo em suas mãos e assentiu com um sorriso. – E então eu bebi também, mas bem menos do que ele. – Disse rindo e ela riu também.

- Tudo bem. – Tentou não parecer careta demais. Afinal, ele era o melhor amigo de seu mais novo encontro. A opinião dos melhores amigos sempre importa muito. - Fique a vontade. – Disse de forma casual.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu torcendo para que aquela conversa estranha tivesse um fim. - Você tem uma bela casa. – Elogiou tentando não parecer mal criado, já que estava bebendo a cerveja do pai dela.

- Obrigada. Mas... Você já veio aqui outras vezes... – Colocou o fato sem tentar fazer parecer uma reclamação pelo moreno não ter amado sua casa na primeira vez que a vira. Era apenas uma observação e, felizmente, ele não se deu por ofendido.

Ele colocou o copo sobre a estante e seu instinto perfeccionista a fez desviar o olhar. Aquilo iria manchar o objeto, certamente.

- Sim. – Concordou num sorriso. Não se faziam garotas como antigamente. Ela não poderia apenas agradecer por sua tentativa de ser gentil? - Mas nunca lhe disse isso, então seria legal ressaltar. – Havia se saído bem.

- Obrigada novamente. Tenho que subir para estudar. – Tentou não se prolongar antes que a falta de assunto dos dois começasse a se tornar evidente.

- Ok, vai lá. – Disse a ela que foi até as escadas lhe lançando um ultimo sorriso e o fazendo pensar o quão nerd ela era. Pobre Ron.


	3. Ron Weasley  O Futuro ExNamorado

**Capítulo Três – Rony Weasley, O Futuro Ex-Namorado.**

Tudo havia ocorrido bem para eles. O cinema, a hora do lanche e agora estavam na porta da casa dela. Tirando o fato de que o ruivo não fora ousado o suficiente para lhe arrancar um beijo.

Hermione jurava que se as coisas não mudassem por ali seria ela quem tomaria a iniciativa. Francamente, de que século Ron Weasley era? Tinha medo de desonrar o nome da família dela caso se beijassem antes de um casamento formal? Não conseguia entender.

Ele estava apenas esperando a hora certa. Era assim que gostava de imaginar. Tirando o fato de que passaram mais de três horas juntos e tal momento ainda não havia chegado. Em sua mente, tudo corria bem. Mas aquela deveria ser a hora. Beije-a, sua mente incessantemente enviara diversas mensagens para seu corpo, que estranhamente não respondia.

- Foi um ótimo passeio. – Ela puxou assunto ao ver um Ron estático diante de si.  
>- Sim... – Disse tentando parecer animado. Ela havia puxado o assunto, ele teria que beijá-la.<p>

Aproximou-se dela a partir de um passo incerto. Seus olhos castanhos lhe fitaram de imediato. Finalmente. Os dedos dele lhe tocaram a face de forma desajeitada, ainda assim ela sorriu. Ele estava sendo gentil.

Fechou seus olhos em permissão e ele entendeu. Seus lábios se tocaram lenta e estabanadamente. Quando os dela se entreabriram, as coisas pareceram encontrar alguma sintonia.

Hermione não havia tido oportunidade de beijar muitos rapazes, mas, sem dúvidas, era o beijo mais estranho e doce que recebera.  
>Seus rostos finalmente se afastaram e dois pares de bochechas rubras deram lugar ao momento um tanto exótico.<p>

- Gostaria que repetíssemos mais vezes. – Ele finalmente disse lhe arrancando um sorriso confuso.

- O passeio ou o beijo? – Questionou quando sua vergonha lhe deixara.  
>- Os dois. – Disse num sorriso e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Boa noite, Hermione. – A saudou assim que se afastou e foi em direção ao seu carro.<p>

-

Testes, céus, como eles lhe deixavam tensa! Tensa o suficiente para destinar seu sábado a estudar de forma compulsiva. Seu trunfo por ter beijado Ron Weasley na noite anterior não havia lhe tirado o foco. Felizmente. Agora finalmente torcia para que ninguém lhe incomodasse no seu quarto, mas a vida é irônica.

A ruiva entrara sem bater. Tantos anos de amizade resultavam nisso. Tinham intimidade o suficiente para certas vezes invadirem a privacidade uma da outra.

- Eu não acredito que você beijou o idiota do meu irmão. – Comentou se sentando na cama da amiga com um ar de incredulidade.  
>- Você já sabe a resposta, Ginevra... – Rebateu calmamente tentando não tirar os olhos das três leis da Física que arruinaram a vida de quase todos os seus infratores, aliás, estudantes.<br>- Não me chame assim! – A repreendeu de imediato. – Já disse que minha mãe estava muito bêbada quando me registrou. – E lá vinha ela com aquela bobagem que não enganava nem a criança mais tola do mundo.  
>- Claro, sempre me esqueço disso. – Disse sem ligar, passando para a próxima página. – E pra sua informação... – Pela primeira vez se virou para ela e agora tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. - Eu gostei.<br>A ruiva fingiu vomitar e revirou os olhos enojada. Estavam falando de seu irmão, aquele que comia de forma esdrúxula a cada refeição em família.  
>- Enfim, ignoremos Ron. – Disse e foi até a morena fechando seu livro com certo cuidado, para que ela não avançasse em seu amado pescoço.<br>- O que quer, Weasley? – Questionou brava, sabia que Gina não iria embora enquanto não conseguisse o que desejava.  
>- Vamos ao shopping? – Sugeriu e, antes que a morena dissesse um "Não" sonoro, lhe interrompeu. – Juro que é rápido, você poderá voltar para seus amados livros.<br>- Ok. – Quase grunhiu levantando-se da cadeira. Tudo para se livrar de interrupções e estudar.

-

- Você finalmente beijou Hermione Granger? – O moreno questionou incrédulo assim que o treino de futebol teve uma pausa e eles foram até o vestiário.  
>- Sim, nós fomos ao cinema ontem. – O ruivo contou animado e Harry riu. Não conseguia entender ou ao menos enxergar a graça que Ron via na menina. Era normal, como todas as outras, pelo menos achava isso.<br>- Finalmente! – O amigo sorriu. – Era isso que queria, não é? – Questionou feliz por ele, que assentiu.  
>- Eu sinto que finalmente as coisas vão se encaixar... – Comentou pegando uma garrafa de água e tomando boa parte de seu conteúdo. Se Harry ia falar algo, provavelmente não seria muito produtivo, já que, quando seu telefone tocou, esquecera.<br>- Oi, pai. – Disse ao ver o número de James.  
>- Cara, quero falar com você no escritório. – O homem disse numa voz meio confusa, fazendo Harry sentir que não vinha algo muito bom pela frente.<br>- Ok. Estou no treino. Quando acabar eu vou. – Respondeu de imediato, mas o homem lhe cortou.  
>- Não, preciso que venha agora. – Rebateu numa voz dura e incontestável.<br>- Tudo bem. – Acatou seu pedido e o homem apenas desligou o telefone.

Harry se levantou e pegou uma camisa. Pelo que conhecia de seu pai James Potter, algo importante e demasiadamente grande estava para acontecer. Isso lhe preocupava.  
>- Aonde vai? – Ron perguntou confuso ao ver o rapaz ir em direção à porta. Harry se virou para ele com um olhar sério.<br>- Meu pai quer falar comigo. – Disse antes de sair.

-

Gostava de estar no shopping, apesar de naquele momento preferir estudar. Se queria ser aceita em uma boa universidade deveria ter boas notas no Ensino Médio e era isso que, até então, estava tentando e conseguindo fazer.

- Quero comprar um vestido novo. Semana que vem vamos sair para jantar e comemorar o aniversário do papai. – Disse mostrando à amiga uma loja onde costumavam comprar suas roupas.  
>- Acha que eu tenho que comprar algo também? – Questionou com um olhar esperançoso.<br>- Creio que Ron vá te convidar sim. – Respondeu acendendo ainda mais a esperança em seu coração. Hermione sorriu empolgada puxando a amiga pela mão e entrando no local.  
>- Então tenho que estar bem bonita! – Concluiu, mas antes de começar a ver as araras como Gina fazia, ouviu seu telefone tocar.<br>- É o meu? – A ruiva questionou abrindo a bolsa e chegando seu telefone.  
>- Não, é o meu mesmo. – Disse pegando o aparelho e levando ao ouvido.<br>- Mione? – Ouviu a voz de John dizer.  
>- Oi papai. – Respondeu de imediato, da maneira doce de sempre.<br>- Querida, preciso falar com você, tenho certa urgência... – Disse tentando lhe demonstrar calma, mas sem conseguir, pois a morena lhe conhecia bem.  
>- Aconteceu algo, pai? – Perguntou num tom preocupado fazendo Gina olhá-la da mesma maneira.<br>- Não, querida. Mas por favor, venha ao escritório agora. – E desligou. Não conseguiria falar mais nada por telefone. Hermione lançou um olhar nervoso para a amiga, que retribuiu.  
>- Preciso ir. – A ruiva assentiu vendo a morena lhe dar as costas e sair dali apressada. <p>


	4. Quando As Ideias Loucas Viram Soluçõ

**Capítulo Quatro – Quando As Ideias Loucas Viram Soluções. **

Hermione Granger entrou na recepção nervosa. Como se estivesse em um hospital. Sabia que algo grave aconteceria, mas não poderia imaginar o quão louco tudo poderia ser. Caminhou lenta e calmamente até a recepcionista. Não poderia ter um ataque na frente da mulher. Ela não tinha culpa.

- Boa tarde, Lucy. – Disse num sorriso à mulher loira e jovem, de quem sua mãe tinha tantos ciúmes. Por que todo executivo necessita de uma secretária bonita?

- Boa tarde, Hermione. – Respondeu de forma cordial. – Seu pai me disse que viria, mas é necessário que aguarde um pouco. Tudo bem? – A menina assentiu e se sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera. Odiaria esperar muito.

Harry entrou no local com muita pressa. Como se fosse salvar alguém da forca, ainda que a cabeça a ser cortada fosse exatamente a sua.

Ao ver a figura de Hermione sentada, uma sensação de reunião familiar lhe preencheu. Ótimo. Não tinha nada mais legal para fazer. Aproximou-se dela e sentou ao seu lado.

- Olá. – Disse tentando parecer gentil. Incrível como sempre tinha que tentar parecer algo para ela.

- Oi. – Retribuiu sem muito importar. Estava nervosa demais para ser cordial com Harry Potter e iniciar uma nova conversa estranha. – Seu pai também te chamou? – Questionou curiosa e ele assentiu.

- Então é bem pior do que esperávamos. – Concluiu de maneira impaciente estalando os dedos e causando um barulho que irritava a menina.

Aguardaram ali por eternos, infindáveis dez minutos. Até que, por fim, foram convidados a entrar na sala de reuniões.

Harry abriu a porta, mas permitiu que Hermione entrasse primeiro. Em seguida o fez também.

Lá estavam James e John esperando pelos filhos com expressões sérias. Era mesmo uma reunião.

- Olá, querida. – John disse a filha, que sorriu nervosa. – Harry, oi. – O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto James nada dizia. – Sentem-se por favor. – Pediu de maneira amigável e eles fizeram.

- Chamamos vocês aqui porque temos uma notícia importante... – O anfitrião da família Potter iniciou sendo notado em silêncio. - Como vocês sabem... A empresa vem passando por muitas dificuldades e precisamos de verba... – Os dois assentiram, sem saber ao certo o que falar. Era melhor não dizer nada.

- Então precisaremos usar o seguro que fizemos. – John complementou.

- Se é realmente necessário, não acho errado. – Hermione comentou pedindo aos céus que fosse apenas aquilo.

- Concordo. – O jovem de olhos verdes se limitou a dizer.

- Que bom que concordam. Porque precisamos da ajuda de você. – James revelou fazendo os dois se olharem em confusão.

- O que quer dizer? – A morena indagou o mirando.

- Para conseguirmos o seguro é necessária a união de dois membros, um de cada família dos sócios. – John contou antes que explodisse, mas seu coração doeu ao ver que não tinham entendido.

- Vocês precisam se casar para que consigamos o dinheiro do seguro. – James fora mais direto, assim assustaria menos.

- O que?! – O moreno questionou incrédulo.

- Nós dois? Digo, eu com ele?! – A morena parecia ainda mais desesperada. John assentiu com um olhar que ela conhecia bem. Aquele olhar de uma situação bem incomoda.

- Vocês estão loucos! – Harry grunhiu e Hermione apenas se levantou.

- Que tipo de piada é essa, papai? – Indagou ao homem, mesmo que soubesse que era tudo verdade.

- Não é piada e Harry, comporte-se! – James o repreendeu passando as mãos nervosas sobre os poucos cabelos enquanto John tomava um gole amargo de whisky.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso com a gente. – Há essas horas a menina já estava aos prantos.

- Isso é insano, eu não acredito! – Reclamou novamente sem olhar para sua futura noiva.

- Pois acredite, foram vinte anos dedicados ao trabalho, anos dedicados ao bem-estar de vocês. – Tudo aquilo irritava James. Eles não poderiam ser tão ingratos. Era para o bem de todos. - É o mínimo que podem fazer se querem uma boa faculdade e um futuro!

- Prefiro dormir embaixo da ponte à viver uma mentira como essa!

- Papai, diga que tem outra solução. Por favor. – Hermione pediu sem esperanças e o homem lhe fitou chateado.

- Não há, querida. – Respondeu abaixando o olhar.

- São apenas três meses. Depois vocês fazem o que quiser. – James explicou tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis. – Mas até lá vocês tem que fazer parecer real e não contar a ninguém que é uma farsa.

- Obrigado por arruinar minha vida, pai. – Harry disse antes de se levantar e sair inconformado. Hermione respirou fundo, levantou e saiu também.

Ele não conseguia pregar os olhos. Era tudo insano demais. Parecia uma novela demasiadamente idiota. Casar-se com a garota que seu melhor amigo morre de amores. Ainda tinha isso! Ron iria odiá-lo. Por que seus pais não poderiam ser normais como todos os outros pais do mundo? Que tipo de piada era aquela? Agora teria que arrumar um jeito de convencer o ruivo. Já estava conformado em perder a amizade dele.


	5. Sim, Bonitinha Nós Temos Um Problem

**Capítulo Cinco – Sim, Bonitinha. Nós Temos Um Problema.**

Harry Potter, sempre tão altivo, agora caminhava alheio pelos corredores da movimentada Escola de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos, como sempre despenteados de forma charmosa, agora estavam emaranhados combinados com seus olhos de sono. Não estava no seu melhor dia.

Esperara ansioso pela hora do intervalo, agradecendo aos céus por Ron ter faltado à aula naquele dia. Desejava mais do que nunca ver Hermione Granger e não era por seus belos olhos âmbar. Tinham algo para resolver juntos graças ao trato louco de seu pai.

Finalmente seus olhos a acharam. Depois de tanto procurar. Ela também não estava em seu melhor dia. Convenhamos. Estava com Gina a tira colo. Ótimo. Perdera uma possível saída com a ruiva. Aliás, não iria conseguir mesmo.

- Posso falar com você, Granger? – Questionou assim que se aproximou das duas e Ginevra revirou os olhos esperando que ele a importunasse. Havia se enganado e ficara feliz com isso.

- Claro, Potter. – Respondeu de maneira fria e profissional, se é que isso existia entre eles. Todos aqueles cumprimentos casuais? Era melhor esquecê-los.

- Venha comigo. – Pediu lhe segurando pelos ombros como um pai faz com uma criancinha e lhe girando para saírem dali. Ela era um tanto baixinha ou talvez ele fosse muito alto? Só sabia que a diferença entre os dois era relevante.

A maneira a qual Harry Potter lhe conduzia através de seus ombros lhe incomodava. Nem seu pai lhe pegava pelos ombros. Quantos anos ele tinha? Cinquenta?

- Nós temos um problema em comum, bonitinha. – Revelou como um mistério de Sherlock Holmes assim que eles finalmente pararam. Problemas? Se é que tudo aquilo pudesse ser apenas chamado de problema. E bonitinha? Francamente! A fizera andar até a quadra esportiva para chamá-la de bonitinha?

- Nossos pais insanos? – Questionou com obviedade e uma pitada de estresse crônico.

- Ok. – Assentiu e tornou a falar. - Nós temos dois problemas em comum então. – Hermione franziu o cenho e cerrou os olhos. Mais um problema? Por que ele não a matava de uma vez?

- Qual seria o segundo? – Indagou com medo da resposta.

- Rony Weasley. Meu melhor amigo e seu... sabe lá o que. – Disse impaciente e ela levou as mãos à testa. Sim, eram dois problemas.

- Céus, eu tinha me esquecido dele. – Comentou colocando uma mexa de seus cabelos para trás da orelha. Harry tinha que admitir: ela era certamente bonitinha. Não pensaria que ela era bonita porque sem dúvidas não tinha interesse nenhum em Hermione Granger. - Ele certamente vai nos odiar. – Concluiu tensa e o moreno respirou fundo.

- Exato. – Ele tomou um gole de seu café expresso como se fosse uma bela taça de vinho. Seu psicológico sentira até o gosto do álcool. – Precisamos pensar em como diremos isso a ele.

- Não podemos contar a verdade. – Disse mais para si mesma fitando o batente da porta distraída.

- É idiotice. Não podemos. – Concluiu coçando a cabeça, ainda mais alheio.

- Eu estou apaixonada por você! – Disse rapidamente como se houvesse tido uma visão, epifania ou algo similar.

- O que?! – Questionou chocado.

- E você por mim! – Continuou com um brilho estranho no olhar. Aquilo o assustava. Ela o amava? E achava que ele a amava também? Que loucura era aquela?

- O que?! – O moreno indagou novamente sem entender. Talvez um pouco alto demais.

- É isso que diremos a ele, não seja tolo! – Como ele poderia ser tão lento? Tinha vontade de matá-lo. Mas convenhamos, não era culpa dele. Harry Potter era tão vítima quanto ela. Só tinha bem menos neurônios. Isso talvez até lhe fizesse mais vítima. Releve, Granger.

Ginevra Weasley: A rainha da perseverança. Não pararia de insistir enquanto Hermione não lhe dissesse algo sobre o que havia sido tratado entre ela e Harry. Era estranho, mas ela era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia persuadir a morena.

- Você tem que me dizer o que houve! – Exclamou num sussurro enquanto "assistiam" a uma aula qualquer. Hermione copiava as palavras do quadro tentando ignorá-la de forma sutil. - Por que voltou com essa cara de enterro?

- Não foi nada. Nossos pais nos envolveram em algo, juntos. – Revelou de forma simplória com um olhar que a fazia entender que não responderia a mais perguntas. A ruiva assentiu. Não ficara satisfeita, mas pelo menos Potter não estava tentando levar sua melhor amiga a convencê-la de que ele era um bom encontro. Que grande mentira!

- Se você diz. – Conformou-se, dando os ombros. - Ainda assim, meus pêsames por ter que trabalhar em algo junto com aquele tresloucado.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu com desanimo, até que o sinal finalmente tocou. – Graças aos céus! – Exclamou se levantando e pegando seus livros. Gina lhe olhou atônica.

- Hermione Granger agradecendo pelo fim de uma aula? – A morena lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e a ruiva se levantou calmamente. – O Potter deve ter mesmo lhe perturbado. – Sussurrou irônica.

- Não sabe o quanto. – Disse caminhando até a porta e olhando o moreno, que ainda estava sentado conversando com um dos garotos do time de futebol.

- Como será o evento do noivado? – John questionou o amigo enquanto eles procuravam coisas sobre casamento na internet da empresa. Não existe casamento de verdade sem noivado e aquele deveria aparentar ser muito real.

- Pensei em algo mediano... – Iniciou a fala ainda mirando a tela do computador. Estava procurando algumas informações para a organização do evento. Sabia que sua esposa não moveria uma palha para lhe ajudar naquela "mentirinha". - Não um evento para toda a cidade, mas poderemos chamar bastante gente. – Granger assentiu, prestando atenção como uma criança que anseia conhecimento. - Quanto mais público, mais real o evento se torna. – Disse tentando estabelecer aquilo como uma ideia fixa.

James Potter sempre conseguia convencer as pessoas. Por mais que sua ideia não fosse real ou ele nem ao menos soubesse do que estava falando, sempre dissuadia qualquer um. John era um deles. Algumas vezes sofria por se deixar levar pelas ideias revolucionárias de Potter, mas na maioria delas as coisas davam realmente certo e assim a empresa alcançou tanto sucesso.

- Ainda acho tudo isso uma loucura... – Comentou receoso.

Amava tanto Hermione e tinha tanto medo de magoá-la. Não queria que a pessoa mais importante de sua vida fosse machucada por algo que era culpa sua. Casamentos não eram fáceis. Amava sua esposa e ainda assim tantos sacrifícios lhe eram exigidos. Imaginava o quão pior seria fazer sua filha casar com um rapaz que ela nem ao menos conhecia ao certo.

- É porque é uma loucura, John. Mas é nossa última chance. – Realmente era. – Já tentamos de tudo e você sabe disso. – O de óculos explicou e o amigo não dissera nada. Era melhor prosseguir com o plano. Só assim poderia retribuir a filha com um bom futuro.

Hermione fitava a rua sentada no segundo degrau da escada. A luz da sala era fraca. Apenas um abajur estava ligado.

Lembrava-se de quantas vezes brincara naquela mesma rua. Algumas vezes até com o próprio Harry. Desejava naquele momento que pelo menos fossem amigos, assim a situação não seria tão esdrúxula. Mas não eram.

Bastou entrarem no colégio e arrumarem amigos distintos para deixarem de andar juntos. Sempre de lados opostos. Nunca se odiaram, nunca se gostaram também. Por que tinha que ser logo ele? Não poderia ser outro alguém? Qualquer outra pessoa. Eles apenas pareciam não se encaixar.

Viu a sombra de seu pai à sua frente. Naquela quase penumbra avistava apenas sua silhueta. O homem foi até ela e lhe beijou a testa com carinho. Ela suspirou profundo e deu espaço para que ele se sentasse. Há tempos não ficavam um pouco juntos. Muito trabalho. Ela até entendia.

- Sinto muito, querida. – Ele sussurrou tocando-lhe a mão e acariciando seus dedos de forma terna. Ela o mirou nos olhos e deu um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem. – Disse mirando o chão. - Você sempre fez tudo por mim, seria no mínimo ingratidão não fazer algo por você.

- Obrigado. E aquele rapaz? O Weasley? Acha que ele vai ficar muito zangado? – A morena riu tristonha.

- Ele vai me odiar. – Disse sem querer demonstrar a ironia que a propícia a tal situação. O homem riu amargo.

- Vocês têm até o fim do mês para se casarem. – A menina engoliu seco e o homem suspirou. Estava mais próximo do que eles pensavam. - Sinto muito. De novo.


	6. Vamos Precisar de Muito Whisky

**Capítulo Seis – ****Vamos Precisar de Muito Whisky****.**

Nunca passaram tanto tempo juntos no mesmo lugar. Excluindo as aulas na escola. Hogwarts era o único ponto de parada em comum entre eles.

Agora estavam lá. Na sala de jantar dos Granger, discutindo sobre o noivado. Não que Harry e Hermione se manifestassem a respeito. Apenas ouviam e assentiam sobre as ideias prosaicas de James e o perfeccionismo de John Granger.

Ela tinha a quem puxar. Aquela mania de querer tudo ordenado. Da maneira certa, organizado com perfeição, minimamente arrumado.

Ele odiava aquilo.

Hermione deu um gole em sua água. Precisava de algo muito mais forte para aguentar tal situação.

Nunca pensara em se casar com Harry Potter.

Nunca pensara em se casar com ninguém.

Poderia morrer sozinha e feliz. Com um namorico trivial com Ron Weasley. Essa seria a vida perfeita.

- E então, após o brunch, Harry poderá fazer o pedido formal. – John concluiu após James expor todas as suas ideias estéticas para que o evento parecesse agradável o suficiente. Para isso seria necessário muito whisky.

Harry manteve o olhar fixo em seu "Plano de Noivado". Era uma planilha arquitetada por John no computador. Nela continham todas as atividades do evento detalhadamente. Fora algo que o homem inventou para facilitar a vida dos futuros noivos.

Seus olhos verdes focaram se nas palavras "Pedido Público Formal". Nunca imaginou estar se casando com alguém. Pensara talvez que isso acontecesse ao se embebedar em Vegas. Mas não daquele jeito.

Dali a alguns dias teria que pedir a mão de alguém em casamento. Uma menina mimada, perfeccionista e particularmente chata. Da qual apenas sabia a existência e tentava manter uma relação cordial de vizinho.

Não tinha planos para se casar, mas se tivesse um, não seria com ela. Definitivamente não.

- Como querem que eu faça? – Ele questionou aos homens, aquela meia luz da grande luminária dava um tom escuro ao local e lhe causava demasiado sono. Suas pálpebras se moviam mais do que o normal. Tentava não dormir.

- Você está falando sobre o que? – Hermione questionou confusa ao ver a expressão sonolenta e desacreditada do rapaz. Teria ele feito uso de alguma substancia proibida? Achava pouco provável. Ele sempre tivera certo déficit de atenção.

- Do pedido. – Esclareceu tentando não parecer impaciente. – Como querem que eu o faça? O que querem que eu diga? – Questionou coçando a cabeça e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, o rosto nas mãos.

- Não precisa ser nada longo. – James garantiu-lhe. Sabia que o filho se sairia bem. Era bom em persuasão. Assim como ele.

- Apenas convincente. – John completou. – Fale sobre o quanto se sente feliz e o quanto esse novo passo é importante para você. – Era isso que havia dito no seu. Era um pobre rapaz e sua festa fora num quintal mal cuidado. Ainda assim, havia amor. Diferente da situação atual.

- Preciso dizer algo? – Hermione questionou pegando sua caneta e escrevendo algo no verso de seu "Plano de Noivado". – Por que se preciso eu posso escrever alguns dizeres... – Harry revirou os olhos e prendeu uma risada. A garota lhe repreendeu com um olhar e ele com uma piscadela marota. Sabiam se entender.

- Guarde isso para meu funeral. – O rapaz motejou e a morena apenas o ignorou solenemente. Quando se tratava de ser idiota Harry Potter havia se formado com menção honrosa.

- Será um prazer. – Retribuiu com uma das piscadelas que roubara dele.

- Harry... – James o retribuiu e o filho lhe lançou um olhar inocente.

- Vamos apenas... Continuar. – John disse tentando se concentrar.

- Vamos precisar de muito whisky! – James exclamou coçando os cabelos curtíssimos.

Odiava acordar cedo. Odiava ir para a escola. Odiava aquela manhã. Particularmente.

Ter que contar para Rony que iria casar-se com a garota que o amigo idealizava como namorada não seria nada fácil. Queria poder acabar com aquela garrafa de 12 anos que seu pai escondia no fundo do armário, mas ele acabaria descobrindo.

Pegar as bebidas de James Potter não era uma boa ação para começar uma amizade. O homem costumava a se comparar a um xerife do velho Oeste. Enfim...

Entrou em seu carro, que, naquela situação, mais parecia um cavalo de batalha. Tomou coragem e ligou o motor. Estava pronto para a guerra.

Quando avistou Ronald Weasley bebendo água em um dos bebedouros seu corpo gelou. Teria que avisá-lo logo, antes do noivado. Teria que ser naquela hora. Viu Hermione e Gina passarem e a morena lhe lançou um olhar. "Fale logo, Potter." Era isso que a imaginava dizer, caso pudesse ouvi-la.

- Olá, Ron. – O saudou se aproximando e ele ergueu o corpo ao saciar sua sede. Era um tempo demasiadamente seco e quente.

- E aí, cara? – O ruivo deu-lhe uma tapinha leve no ombro e o moreno sorriu amarelo. Se havia alguém que poderia chamar de amigo, esse era Ronald Weasley. Desde sempre.

- Não te vi na aula ontem. – Não era isso que queria dizer. Respire fundo. Apenas diga.

- Acabei perdendo a hora. Mamãe quase me matou. – Explicou rindo em seguida. O moreno também sorriu, mas incomodo, e tentou apenas continuar.

- Cara, podemos conversa? – Iniciou num quase sussurro, criando no ruivo um feixe de desconfiança, e terminou com seriedade. Leve a sério, Weasley. Você vai perder sua garota.

- Claro. – Pôs seus olhos azuis no amigo e deu-lhe toda sua atenção.

- Sei que você tem se animado bastante com o fato dessa coisa que acha sentir por Hermione Granger... – Rony franziu as sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios, mas Harry levantou o dedo indicador em sinal de que desejava que permanecesse calado. Apenas ouvisse. – Eu realmente não queria que as coisas tomassem tal rumo e que você iludisse seu coração... – O que mais iria falar? Dentro de si um monstro era tão constante quanto a frequência de seu pulsar.

- Do que está falando, cara? – Perguntou confuso e inocente. Harry começara a sentir pena do amigo. – Acha que ela não gosta de mim? – Era a deixa perfeita, precisava apenas falar. Deveria apenas engolir todos os seus sentimentos de amizade e afeição. Não queria ficar na miséria.

- Eu não acho, Ron. Eu tenho certeza. – O amigo estreitou os olhos e novamente entreabriu os lábios, mas nenhuma palavra saíra. – Ela gosta de mim. – Iniciou de maneira dura. – E eu dela. E vamos nos... Casar.

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – Questionou criando um sorriso nos lábios e mostrando para Harry que seria mais difícil do que imaginara.

- Olha, eu sei que está chateado... – Iniciou tentando abrandar as coisas. Não queria mesmo perder a amizade de Ron.

- Chateado? – Indagou com ironia e azedume. Tinha vontade de socá-lo até perder as forças nos punhos. - Harry, cara, você podia ter todas as garotas desse colégio! Mas tinha que ser logo ela?! – Sentia-se traído. Testado. Não passara no teste de qualidade de Hermione Granger? Era isso.

- Não é bem assim... – Gina não o queria ver nem pintado de ouro. Céus, ele daria tudo para sair com a ruivinha.

- Você não poderia abrir mão dela? – Bem que queria. Se pudesse lhe entregaria Hermione Granger enrolada em um papel de presente com um belo laço. - Não, porque você tem que mostrar que é melhor que eu. Que eu perdi de novo para o grande Potter.

- Cara... Eu sinto muito.

- Não, você não sente não. – Disse apontando o dedo para o rapaz. Estava começando a ficar muito irritado. - Mas eu sinto, por ter sido seu amigo. – Tomou algum ar e apenas se afastou dele. - Sejam felizes, cara.

Harry encostou a cabeça na parede, fechou os olhos e apenas respirou. Quando os abriu mirou uma Hermione chateada no outro canto do corredor. Estava feito. Um problema a menos.


	7. James Potter e Seu Grande Poder de Pers

**Capítulo Sete – James Potter e Seu Grande Poder de Persuasão**

Estava há dez minutos naquela tortura. Era sua melhor amiga, aquela que sabia de todos os seus segredos. Exceto aquele. Por que não contava logo a ela? Sabia que iria ouvir um sermão qualquer e se colocaria no lugar de Gina. Era sempre ela que dava as broncas, levá-las seria terrível.

Ainda assim, sabia que a ruivinha não era como o irmão. Não acreditaria em seja lá qual baboseira Harry havia dito para Rony.

- Hermione, se você pensa que sou tão tola quanto o Ron... – Iniciou novamente a conversa enquanto a morena afundava o rosto no travesseiro, deitada em sua cama. Adorava fins de semana. - Eu não caí nessa, está bem? – Era esse o grande fato.

- Não é nada, Gina. Eu e Harry Potter estamos apaixonados. – Disse com toda ironia que possuía em suas entranhas. A ruiva riu amarga.

- Pensei que fosse sua melhor amiga. – Aquele tipo de chantagem emocional era tão baixa quanto eficaz. A morena se sentou na cama e largou o travesseiro de lado enquanto, por dentro, Gina Weasley sorria vitoriosa.

- Ok. Você venceu, Weasley. – Deu ser por derrotada rolando os olhos impaciente. – Meu pai e o James Potter são sócios... – A ruiva vez uma falsa expressão de surpresa. – E assinaram um maldito contrato de seguro onde a cláusula dizia que só poderiam pegar o dinheiro caso houvesse a união de um membro de cada família. – A de cabelos vermelhos prestava atenção com uma expressão pasma.

- Mas por que eles assinaram isso? – Indagou num misto de indignação e incredulidade.

- Porque acharam nunca precisar, mas... Para a minha sorte – Fez uma careta. – eles precisam agora.

- Céus, que loucura... – Comentou levando uma das mãos ao ombro da morena. – Então quer dizer que vocês vão...

- Casar. – Completou chateada. A ruiva lhe puxou para um abraço que excedeu suas expectativas. Esperava que a amiga lhe arrasasse por se casar por um motivo tão louco.

- Escute, estamos juntas nessa. – Disse afagando as costas da amiga de forma consoladora. Hermione estava em uma grande cilada.

- Estou perdida, Ginny. – Lamentou respirando fundo e lhe abraçando de volta. – Por favor, não conte para ninguém. – Pediu num tom baixo e a ruiva assentiu.

- Claro que não irei. – Lhe garantiu.

Ela estava pronta no dia seguinte. Era o grande evento da semana e muita gente conhecida estaria por lá. Fora, definitivamente, uma novidade para todo mundo. Ainda assim, todos entendiam como uma jogada financeira óbvia. A junção de duas famílias muito, muito ricas.

Mirou-se no espelho. Adorara seu novo vestido e o par de sapatos. Havia considerado comprar novos para o "grande evento". Estava muito bonita. Sabia disso, apesar de, no fundo, desejar estar horrorosa para envergonhar Harry. Todavia, não iria por o nome de sua família em jogo. Os Granger eram conhecidos por todo seu prestígio, perfeccionismo e inteligência. Deveria dar seguimento a sua geração.

Olhou-se pela última vez antes de girar a maçaneta para sair do quarto. No andar debaixo da sua casa todos esperavam à futura Sra. Potter.

Odiava ter que vestir um terno. Não era nem seu casamento ainda. Era apenas o noivado. E ainda assim tinha que enforcar a si mesmo com uma maldita gravata. Seus cabelos, sempre bagunçados de uma maneira moderna, agora estavam penteados para trás e cheios de gel. Ideia de James. Segundo ele, inspirava mais confiança.

Estava ali, trancado na biblioteca dos Granger. Jogado numa poltrona qualquer, mirando o nada com um copo generoso de whisky nas mãos. Queria ficar sozinho, mas sabia que a qualquer hora alguém iria ali lhe chamar para a maldita festa de noivado. Não podiam apenas prestar atenção na noiva e fingir que o noivo não estava ali? Ouviu o ranger da porta e se virou para trás sem muito ligar. Era Hermione. Ela estava insegura e linda. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão bonita.

- Oi. – Ela disse indo até ele e sentando-se no sofá, de frente pra ele. O moreno deu um sorriso breve. Ele estava bonito com aquele terno.

- Quer? – Perguntou lhe indicando o copo e ela o pegou dando um gole rápido. – Vamos precisar de bastante. – Comentou ajeitando a gravata e ela sorriu.

- Pois é. O que acha de declararmos trégua apenas por hoje? – Propôs ao moreno que riu e lhe devolveu o copo.

- Tudo bem. – Assentiu balançando a cabeça. - Só por hoje? – Gostava de brigar com ela.

- Só por hoje. – Ela sorriu e recostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. O dia seria longo e aquele brunch então, nem se fale.

Todos os convidados estavam sentados em mesas redondas dispostas por todo salão de festa da casa. Na mesa que se localizava no centro estavam as famílias Granger e Potter. Harry, Hermione e seus pais.

- É a hora do show, John. – James sussurrou para que apenas os membros da família ouvissem.

- O discurso fica com você. – John pediu esfregando as mãos nervosas. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam tensos. Não tinha como voltar atrás. Suas mães olhavam para seus pais com raiva e decepção. Era uma grande farsa.

- Ok. – Aceitou de maneira orgulhosa e se levantou com uma taça de cristal em mãos. – Pessoal, atenção aqui por favor. – Ele pediu à todos, que se calaram imediatamente como se até as pessoas estivessem inclusas naquela mentira.

Todos se levantaram ansiosos. Harry foi até o lado de Hermione e pôs uma das mãos em seu ombro. Ela pode sentir seus dedos gélidos. Ele também estava nervoso.

- É uma alegria e honra muito grande para nós das famílias Potter e Granger ver a união de nossos queridos filhos. Harry, Hermione, esse é um tempo de maturidade na vida de um casal. – Naquele instante Harry se impressionou. Seu pai mentia tão bem. Suas palavras convenciam qualquer um e aquilo não era bom em totalidade. - O casamento tem lá seus desafios, mas é através dele que formamos uma família. Estamos muito alegres por unir as duas famílias tão queridas. Agora é sua vez, filhão. – Disse se virando para o rapaz e lhe lançando um olhar significativo. Apenas faça.

- Ham... – Ele pigarreou e procurou no bolso do paletó uma pequena caixa. A abriu e nela tinha um anel. Seu pai gastara dinheiro desnecessário apenas para fazer uma grande festa. A empresa não estava falindo? Não deveriam mudar suas prioridades? Depois resolveria isso.

O de olhos verdes se virou para a morena e lhe olhou. Um olhar apreensivo, retribuído da mesma forma. Nunca vira Harry Potter se sentir tão incômodo. - Hermione, quer casar comigo?

- Er... – Sua mente dizia milhares de "não" numa fração de segundo, mas ela apenas se limitou a fazer seu papel. - Claro. – E forçou um sorriso seguido por aplausos de todos os convidados. O rapaz lhe segurou a mão e pôs o anel. Agora seria ainda mais difícil voltar atrás.

- Hermione... Posso falar com você? – O rapaz pediu lhe segurando pelo braço com leveza assim que a menina passou por um dos corredores que dava para a saída da casa. Ela se assustou, mas em seguida não resistiu. Estava ali há algum tempo, esperando para poder falar com ela a sós e tirar aquela ideia maluca de sua cabeça.

- Sim, Ron. – Sabia que não poderia ser algo bom. Não na situação que estava. Se deixou apenas levar pelo rapaz e quando se dera por notar estavam no jardim vazio atrás da casa. Se alguém os visse ali, provavelmente boatos ruins correriam.

- Acho que está bom aqui. – Ela disse parada sobre a sombra do antigo sicômoro. O rapaz se pôs na sua frente e segurou seu rosto com delicadeza. Ela apenas afastou suas mãos e se manteve séria.

- Eu não sei o que Harry ou seus pais te disseram, mas as coisas não precisam ser assim. – Ele disse se aproximando e ela se esquivou encostando na árvore. Naquele momento sentira não estar numa situação privilegiada.

- Rony, o que aconteceu entre nós acabou... – Ela tentou começar. Será que seria tão difícil assim? Não morria de amores por ele, mas gostava dele o suficiente para se chatear bastante com tudo aquilo. – Foi legal e tudo, mas passou.

- Eu não sei por que você está jogando comigo. – Ele tomou um tom de voz irritado e passou a mão na nuca impaciente. Odiava toda aquela loucura. Queria entender o que realmente acontecera. Estavam todos ficando loucos?

- Não há jogo nenhum. – Realmente não havia. Ou talvez houvesse, mas ele não estava participando. – Vamos tornar as coisas fáceis, apenas vá embora. Por favor. – Pediu com toda sua paciência. Queria que ele ficasse. Queria ficar com ele. Mas não era sobre ela que deveria pensar agora.

- Está bem. – Assentiu lhe dando as costas e saindo.

Quando a figura de Ron sumiu, Hermione notou que Harry os observava e o moreno se aproximou dela com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão chateada.

- Sinto muito. – Disse colocando seu paletó sobre o ombro dela. – Acho melhor entrarmos, bonitinha. Ela decidiu não se irritar com ele e apenas fez o que o rapaz havia sugerido.


	8. Cuidado Com As Mãos Do Alfaiate

**Capítulo Oito – Cuidado Com As Mãos Do Alfaiate**

Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley haviam chegado particularmente cedo naquele dia. A amiga passara de carro na casa da ruiva e, por um estranho prodígio, ela já estava pronta. Deveras estranho.

O mais ímpar de chegar antes do horário era observar as pessoas na escola e seus estranhos modos comportamentais. A mente de Hermione Granger certas vezes pendia para a psicologia. Ainda que fosse só em momentos como aquele.

Todavia, de maneira obtusa, era ela quem se sentia observada naquela manhã. Sentia que todos, cada um com seu respectivo "modus operandi", tendiam a notá-la e cochichar de forma evidente a seu respeito.

Não que não fosse popular, não que as pessoas não quisessem ser ela por algumas vezes. Ainda assim, os olhares eram muito estranhos. Primeiro Andrew Johnson, depois Caleb Agmon e outros, conforme ela e a amiga passavam pelo corredor da escola, que começava a lotar.

A morena avaliou-se, tentando notar algo errado em si. Será que estava com a maquiagem borrada ou parecia gorda? Sua vaidade gritara naquele momento com o intento de salvar sua reputação. Será que Gina não havia notado nada de errado com ela?

- Ginny... – Ela chamou a atenção da amiga, ao seu lado, com um breve sussurro e parou de forma brusca. Não poderia continuar, caso houvesse algo errado com sua aparência. – Há algo errado em mim? – Indagou em cilício, com as bochechas escarlates. A ruiva a mirou de cima a baixo tentando reparar algo.

- Creio que não. – Disse atentando pela ultima vez. – Por que acha que há algo errado? – A morena aproximou-se ainda mais da amiga e cochichou.

- Essas pessoas não param de me olhar. - Gina Weasley contemplou em derredor. Era realmente verdade, mas sabia que isso iria acontecer.- Será que é meu vestido? Ele é novo! – Ressaltou indignada. Aquele vestido lhe custara uma fortuna e a vendedora dissera que estava ótimo. Vendedores, sempre iguais.

- Pensei que já esperasse por isso. Seu noivado foi um choque para toda a cidade. - Explanou de forma perspícua. - Ou acha que Elisa Jones sabe o que é um vestido? – Satirizou de forma jocosa ao ver que a estranha aluna do primeiro ano as olhava.

- Céus, isso será pior do que o pressuposto. – Lamentou encostando-se na parede como numa tragédia grega. Gina revirou os olhos. Casar com Harry Potter realmente era péssimo, mas a amiga deveria pensar na quantidade de bolsas que compraria em seguida.

Além dos químicos, quem precisaria de Química na vida? Se não fosse para descobrir uma nova fórmula de cerveja, aquela ciência não teria serventia alguma.

Deu uma olhadela ao redor. Todos prestavam atenção naquela terrível aula. A retaliação do professor Severus Snape contra toda a bagunça da turma fora o suficiente para calar os engraçadinhos que sempre o interrompiam. Harry era um deles. Se cometesse algum mínimo desvio perderia aquela matéria e Snape daria um de seus braços sem cor para que isso acontecesse de fato.

Fitou sua parceira de laboratório. Charlotte White. Longos cabelos negros e lisos, olhos castanhos, altura mediana, um corpo bom. Não era uma das meninas populares do grupinho de Hermione Granger e isso já lhe era conveniente. Desde sua pseudo decepção amorosa com Gina não queria saber das amigas da Granger. Deveriam ser todas iguais. Um pé no saco.

- Charlotte. – A chamou num murmúrio galante e a garota se virou para ele com um ar curioso. Naquele momento não lembrara que era oficialmente "noivo". Seu alter ego esquecera-se de lhe avisar. – O que acha de um cinema ao invés da aula de matemática? – Questionou com uma entonação um tanto lânguida. Sabia que o cinema seria em seu quarto. As garotas geralmente lhe aceitavam de bom grado.

Contudo, aquela não havia sido a reação da morena. A menina revirou os olhos e bufou irascível. Aquilo parecia ter lhe soado como uma ofensa.

- Não tem vergonha, Potter? – Sussurrou com um tom de repreensão ao moreno que lhe olhava assombrado. – Você vai se casar! – Lhe lembrou e aquilo lhe soara como uma bomba nuclear. Ótimo, não arrumaria alguma garota naquela cidade tão cedo.

Apenas um pouco mais tarde...

_Hermione Jean Granger e Harry James Potter junto com seus familiares solicitam a honra de sua presença em seu casamento... _

Ronald Weasley não queria ler aquela tolice então apenas largou o convite, que acabara de chegar, sobre a mesa da sala. É claro que não iria. Já poderia definir-se como não mais enamorado por Hermione. Aquela afrenesia de casamento lhe fizera desencantar. Talvez ela e Harry quisessem apenas rir dele e depois decidiram se casar. Quanta sandice!

- Eu não entendo o motivo de eu ter que mandar fazer um terno novo! – O moreno se manifestou irritado. Havia alfaiate um tanto afeminado que tirava suas medidas e James apenas observava tudo com um olhar debochado. Estavam na biblioteca dos Potter há mais de vinte minutos, o único lugar com privacidade total naquela casa. - Eu tenho dois no meu armário. – Justificou como se não soubesse que seu pai era mais turrão que ele.

- É seu casamento, moleque. Não uma festinha de formatura. – O homem impôs tomando um gole de seu bom vinho e mirando tudo com satisfação.

- Ei! Cuidado aí! – Ele reclamou enfadado para o alfaiate se esquivando de seus dedos frenéticos. – Acho que você já tem as medidas suficientes. – Decidiu por si, pegando sua camisa e a vestindo rapidamente. Não ficaria nem mais um segundo com aquele depravado. Saiu do local irritadiço e bateu a porta com força. Estaria James Potter testando sua paciência.

- Deveria não se enfurecer tanto, pode ter um infarto fulminante. – A morena chasqueou e ele a mirou assustado. Achava estar sozinho naquele corredor, mas lá estava ela. Sentada em uma das poltronas decorativas de sua mãe como se estivesse esperando algo.

- Creio que isso está no seu intento mais profundo. – Rebateu ainda raivoso, mas ela não discutiu. Apenas deu um sorriso e pôs uma das mãos no queixo de um modo pensativo.

- Talvez esteja sim. – O moreno meneou a cabeça e se sentou na poltrona ao lado. Aquela, decorativa número dois. Ela virou-se para o lado tentando vê-lo enquanto os olhos verdes dele miravam um quadro de um artista qualquer na parede.

- O que faz aqui? – Indagou curioso. - Também veio tirar medidas? – Hermione se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Ele fez da mesma maneira, como se tudo fizesse sentido apenas naquele momento.

- Espero que o alfaiate não abuse de meu corpo incrível. – Escarneceu e ele deu um riso bobo.

- Improvável. Ele não gosta de mulheres. – Rebateu divertido e ela lhe mirou assustada. Pobre, Potter.


	9. Desfile de Mentiras

** Capítulo Nove – Desfile de Mentiras.**

A bela Hermione Granger mirou sua silhueta no reflexo do espelho. Seu vestido lhe transformara numa princesa. Parecia um casamento real.

Sempre vivera num palácio, com pessoas contratadas para realizar todos os seus anseios, vontades. Em seu casamento não poderia haver tal discrepância.

Acordara cedo, com todos ao derredor. Prontos para resolver problemas e receber suas ordens. Ainda assim, ela, que sempre fora déspota, absolutista, não queria cuidar de nada daquilo. Preferiu apenas esperar arrumada, tudo estar pronto. Queria apenas ser a noiva. Na hora certa lhe chamariam.

A cerimônia seria no grande jardim de sua casa. Os convidados aguardavam ansiosos, sentados nos vários bancos distribuídos no local. Quase toda cidade estava lá. A presença de todas as pessoas importantes em cada festividade era costumeira. Grande besteira.

Havia muitas flores e uma decoração impecável. Os belos arranjos tentavam esconder a verdade. Era um grande evento. Um desfile de mentiras.

Como podiam agir tão friamente diante àquilo tudo? Algumas vezes tinha vontade de simplesmente por um fim em um plano que nem havia começado.

Teria que enfrentar três meses de casamento com alguém que não suportava, por dinheiro. Talvez preferisse não fazer uma faculdade. Mas e quantos às compras? Quem compraria seus sapatos? Estava tudo em suas mãos.

- Querida? Está tudo bem? – Ouviu seu pai inquirir ao vê-la fitar-se com os pragmáticos olhos cativantes, dessa vez perdidos.

- Sim, tudo ótimo. – Mentiu tirando o olhar de sua aparência e depositando no homem atrás de si. Ele lhe contemplou com um sorriso e pôs uma de suas mãos no ombro da filha.

- Você é corajosa como sua mãe. – Reparou ajeitando a manga do longo vestido. – Sempre arrojada e disposta. – A menina deu um pequeno sorriso e abaixou o olhar. – Queria ter sua coragem e não obrigá-la a fazer isso... – Iniciou tentando não parecer uma lamúria, afinal, estava ali para animá-la.

- São apenas três meses, afinal. – Tentou lhe convencer daquilo que fazia consigo há horas.

- Verdade. – Concordou. – Você é a menina mais forte que conheço. Tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem. – Disse lhe depositando um beijo na fronte. – Alguém virá lhe chamar na hora certa. – Anunciou antes de deixá-la sozinha novamente.

Amava seu pai. Amava o jeito que ele a tratava e via sempre as situações com um otimismo invejável. Como não faria aquilo por ele?

Minutos depois.

Estava sentada em seu macio divã. Queria apenas olvidar todos os acontecimentos que procederiam naquela tarde. Desejava secretamente que James pudesse ser descoberto e que todos tivessem conhecimento de seus sofismas, contudo isso também envolvia seu pai. Apesar de sempre achar que ele era sinuosamente manipulado pelo Potter.

Aquela família era uma corja de malandros e beberrões. Imaginara que Harry Potter quando pequeno tomava vodka em sua mamadeira ao invés de leite. Enfim, por que estava pensando nele? Era melhor ocupar seu intelecto com coisas mais interessantes. Afinal, todo aquele estresse era proveniente dele. Como Hermione Granger se deixara sucumbir por dinheiro?

Pegou uma de suas revistas de moda que assinara e ansiava todo mês por sua chegada. Revirou as páginas que, em qualquer outro momento, lhe apraziam, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção. Sentia um desassossego. Não aguentava mais tanta espera, se tinha que se casar, fizesse logo.

Ouviu uma batida grosseira e violenta na porta e aquele foi seu álibi para levantar-se dali. Por tal maneira deselegante de bater sabia que era proveniente de alguém nada agradável e não se admirou em acertar quando abriu e deparou-se com Harry Potter.

- O que quer, seu obtuso? – Indagou num tom de voz malcriado. Harry não ligava pelo fato de ela lhe chamar de nomes que não conhecia. Ela era tão boba.

- Aonde vai com essa fantasia? – Chasqueou lhe mirando em totalidade. Ela revirou os olhos enfadada, tentando dificultar a visão do moreno.

- Ao seu enterro! – Conflitou lhe lançando um olhar mortífero. Ele apenas riu.

- Deixe flores na minha lápide! – Ordenou-lhe como um imperador aos seus súditos.

Ele parecia totalmente bêbado. Seu rosto suado, seu fraque completamente amassado e aquele maldito cheiro de whisky que, naquelas horas, espalhara-se por todo o quarto.

- Quando você morrer felizmente poderei esquecer que você existe.

- Você tem sorte de casar comigo... – A garota exasperou enquanto ele tomava o último gole de bebida que possuía em mãos. Ele apenas entrou, lhe deixando parada próxima a porta.

- Pois saiba que eu não faço a mínima questão de me casar com você! – Rebateu como uma menininha birrenta discutindo com um garoto malcriado. Sabia que ele estava embriagado, mas não se deixaria incitar por um tresloucado.

- Nem eu! – Gritou. – Prefiro ser enterrado vivo num monte de areia... – Ele não lembrava a maldita palavra. - malfeitiça!

- Movediça! – Como podia ser tão aparvalhado. - Mo-ve-di-ça. – O moreno revirou os olhos e largou o corpo no sofá causando um barulho incômodo.

- Tanto faz! – Deu os ombros fitando o teto. - Desde que eu me livre dessa tormenta.

- Eu poderia enforcar você enquanto dorme! – E imaginou por um instante suas mãos naquele pescoço. Poderia casar e logo torna-se viúva... Seria uma ótima ideia.

- Por que não tenta? – Lhe instigou e Hermione Granger bufou irritada cogitando seriamente tal possibilidade. Mas não, não seria presa por sujar as mãos com um canastrão como ele.

- Maquiagem! – Disse como uma ideia súbita e o rapaz lhe olhou estagnado.– Preciso me maquiar para livrar-me desse estresse e não matá-lo. – A menina foi até sua penteadeira e começou a procurar algo que lhe tornasse ainda mais bela, mas não queria estragar o que sua maquiadora vinda direto de Los Angeles havia feito.

- Vai ficar como um palhaço! Acho que estão contratando para o circo! – Debochou ainda deitado.

- Cale a boca, seu peste! – Um dia as juras de amor que os dois trocavam se tornariam espadas e os partiria no meio. - Você é um idiota! Como pode se embebedar na hora do casamento? Mal se aguenta em pé.

Antes que pudesse cogitar qualquer opção de maquiagem ouviu novamente uma batida na porta. Bufou inquieta e foi até lá, abrindo novamente.

Parecia que o clã dos Potter resolvera lhe visitar naquele dia. Dessa vez era o Potter Pai.

- Hermione, procurei por Harry em toda a casa. – Ele iniciou a elucidar e a morena apenas assentiu lhe dando ouvidos. Seria falta de educação interrompe-lo. – Sabe onde ele está? – Questionou ajeitando a flor que possuía na lapela.

- Sim, James. – Confirmou abrindo a porta por completo e indicando Harry, que cochilara no sofá. O homem o fitou confuso e foi em sua direção.

- Você está bêbado?! – Questionou ao ver o filho trocar as pernas. Ele não podia estragar tudo. - Não acredito! Seu moleque! – Disse indo até o rapaz e lhe pegando pela nuca com violência. O mais novo nada dissera apenas tentara se esquivar das mãos do pai assustado, mas estava ébrio o suficiente para não conseguir.

- Vai devagar, pai! – Protestou enquanto James lhe puxava.

– Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso! Como pode ser tão estúpido? – Pela primeira vez Hermione sentiu pena de Harry. Agora entendia a real motivação de ele ser um tremendo idiota. Com um pai daqueles! O homem praticamente lhe arrastou até o banheiro e ela os seguiu, temerosa.

- James, fique calmo. Está bem? – Pediu tentando atenuar os ânimos enquanto o homem enfiava o rosto do filho debaixo da torneira de água gelada em sua suíte. – Vá distrair os convidados enquanto cuido disso. – Disse tirando as mãos de James do colarinho de Harry, que suspirou agradecido. Seu pai estava quase lhe afogando. O mais velho assentiu e se retirou irritado tentando secar as mãos na calça.

- Obrigado. – O moreno sussurrou envergonhado, respirando ofegante.

- Temos que dar um jeito nisso. Você acha que consegue tomar um banho rápido? – Por um momento esqueceu as brigas. Era uma exceção. Além do mais, se alguém fosse matar Harry, esse alguém deveria ser ela. Não James Potter com toda sua brutalidade.

- Sim, consigo. – Lhe garantiu retirando os sapatos.

- Então faça isso logo. – Pediu de forma educada. - Estão nos esperando. – Avisou antes de sair e deixá-lo sozinho no banheiro.

- James, estão todos cochichando sobre o atraso da cerimônia. – John avisou assim que encontrou o amigo na escadaria de sua casa com um olhar aborrecido. Ele se aproximou de Granger sem dizer nada e o amigo estranhou. Potter sempre fora o mais falante da sociedade. – O que está acontecendo? – Questionou empalidecendo. - Não diga que Harry não vem... – Murmurou preocupado.

- Harry está bêbado, não se aguenta em pé. – Anunciou num sussurro ao ver que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção nos dois. – Hermione está tentando ajudá-lo. – O amigo respirou nervoso e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos ralos. Não queria dizer nada que pudesse agravar a situação.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso, está bem? – Motivou-o dando uma tapinha em seu ombro. – Precisamos distrair os convidados. Dar algum tempo a Harry e Hermione. – Potter assentiu enquanto o amigo lhe puxava pelo braço em direção a mesa da família Conrad, que era dona de grande parte dos negócios da cidade.

- Acabou? – Ela questionou de seu quarto ao moreno, que tomava banho, assim que ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado.

- Sim, pode me arrumar uma toalha? – Gritou de onde estava à menina, que revirou os olhos. Ele era demasiadamente folgado. Foi até seu armário e pegou uma daquelas que nunca usava. Não sabia o porquê de estarem ali. Deu passos apressados até a porta do banheiro e bateu duas vezes.

- Estou no Box. Pode entrar. – A notificou e ela apenas o fez. Estava finalmente bem. Sabia que teria uma dor de cabeça qualquer se não comesse algo, mas o que mais havia em casamento era comida. Então, menos mal. A morena colocou o objeto sobre a bancada da pia.

- Está sobre a bancada. – Avisou antes de sair e fecha a porta. Harry apenas assentiu e saiu, assim que ouviu o barulho.

Nunca se arrumara tão rápido na sua vida. Estava como novo. Mirou seu rosto no espelho, não pareceu que estivera ébrio há minutos atrás. Aquele era o poder de uma bela ducha. Saiu do banheiro e contemplou Hermione, que lhe fitava com pressa. Não queria admitir, mas ela estava linda.

- Estou pronto. – Disse com um sorriso, se postando defronte a ela, que estava sentada novamente no divã. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de julgo e mirou-lhe dos pés à cabeça.

- Você vai descer com o cabelo assim? – Ironizou se levantando e indo até sua penteadeira. Harry havia feito o que pôde, mas, pelo visto, não adiantara muito.

Ela pegou uma escova e foi até ele, lhe puxando pela mão e o fazendo sentar frente ao espelho.

- Não precisa me engomar, bonitinha. – Lhe repreendeu, ainda que no fundo quisesse estar bem arrumado. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você irá me agradecer. – Garantiu penteando os cabelos lisos e molhados do moreno. Nunca iria admitir, ainda que morresse, ainda que lhe negassem toda a cerveja do mundo, mas era uma sensação boa.

John Granger subiu as escadas apressado. Não podiam mais perder tempo. Quantas garrafas de vinho precisariam ser servidas antes da cerimônia para que os convidados aguardassem pacientemente? Já havia dado tempo suficiente para Harry se recompor.

Bateu na porta sem dar tempo que alguém abrisse. Apenas girou a maçaneta e entrou. Olhou a filha ajeitando o cabelo do rapaz e naquele momento soube que ele estava pronto.

- Meninos, está na hora. – Anunciou à eles, que estavam distraídos. Hermione deixou a escova de lado e Harry se levantou.

- Estou pronto. – Declarou com um tom de coragem lançando um olhar de aprovação para Hermione. Era a hora de começar o jogo.


	10. Finalmente o Funeral! Digo, Casamento

**Capítulo Dez – Finalmente o Funeral! Digo, Casamento.**

Os seus pés calçados por belo sapatos bem engraxados tocavam os degraus em direção ao primeiro andar. Uma sensação de desconforto o fazia quase sufocar. Ajeitou a gravata e apenas ignorou isso. Também ignorou as mulheres da família Cliver e seus vestidos horríveis.

As pontas de seus dedos tocaram o corrimão procurando alguma segurança e com o corpo ereto mirou através do grande vitral um quintal cheio de adornos e convidados. Era um dia bonito demais para acontecer sua morte. Sempre pensou que morreria de outra maneira e não sufocado pelo charme e chatice de Hermione Granger.

Meneou a cabeça tentando espantar qualquer pensamento ruim e seguiu sua rota mortal. Ao finalmente chegar ao primeiro andar, girou a maçaneta da grande porta que o levaria ao quintal. Alguns garçons andavam apressados a caminho da cozinha. Sabia que a alta classe londrina poderia ser pedante e cruel com aqueles que estavam ali para servi-los.

Nunca vira a mansão da Família Granger tão cheia de gente tão fútil. Os convidados se concentravam do lado de fora esperando ver sua morte social. Sim, porque depois que se casasse ninguém iria querer sair com ele.

Sentiu os olhares sobre ele assim que seus pés tocaram a grama verde e bem aparada. Agora apenas alguns passos lhe afastavam do local da realização da cerimônia. Lá havia um lindo arco de flores posicionado exatamente onde os noivos ficariam para trocar alianças e assinar os papéis. Havia até um padre! O pobre homem não deveria fazer ideia... Grande farsa!

Como poderia estar fazendo aquilo sóbrio? Procuraria o primeiro garçom e lhe pediria um belo whisky duplo com pouco gelo e uma arma. Não se mataria antes do último copo. Ainda assim, antes de pensar em tocar em qualquer coisa alcoólica, viu seu pai lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador e temeu. O homem simpático e sempre tão eloquente nem sempre tinha paciência com ele. Não queria ser afogado na torneira novamente. James estava posicionado de forma opulenta em seu lugar. Farsa número dois!

Olvidou tudo aquilo. Um clarão passara por sua mente a deixando limpa e dizendo: Apenas faça. Então vestiu seu melhor sorriso e caminhou lentamente até o local.

Lá se ia o fantoche da família Potter.

- Estou pronto. – Disse ao pai com um tom entediado e ligeiramente malcriado assim que parou ao seu lado. O homem assentiu e buscou John com um rolar de olhos. Finalmente! Não via a hora de por as mãos no dinheiro do seguro. Passara muito tempo de sua vida sendo rico, não poderia acostumar com a pobreza. Fizera um ou dois sinais discretos para chamar a atenção de John, mas ele estava entretido falando com a organizadora da festa do outro lado do jardim. Sua timidez sempre o tornara adorado pelas garotas da faculdade.

"Chame-a" sibilou num sorriso animado para o homem, que finalmente o viu. Granger apenas meneou a cabeça e deixou o lugar em busca da tão esperada noiva.

- Hermione... – Ela ouviu alguém lhe chamar num sussurro. O som vinha da sacada. Levantou-se de seu tão frequentado divã e foi até lá, abrindo a porta com cuidado. Não sabia quem era, mas tal pessoa tivera trabalho para chegar ali. A única maneira de estar na sua sacada pelo lado de fora ela escalando as arvore. Viu uma sombra se formar no chão. Parecia ser um homem.

- Ron? – Seu queixo caiu ao finalmente vê-lo. O ruivo a mirava espantado e cheio de folhas de árvore sobre toda a sua roupa casual. Não ficaria para a cerimônia, provavelmente. Uma leve irritação lhe preencheu. Céus, ele não desistia! – O que faz aqui? – Indagou revoltada enquanto o rapaz apenas entrou e ela fechou novamente a porta impaciente.

- Por favor, desista. – Ele pediu numa voz ofegante lhe fazendo rir amarga. Quem dera pudesse, mas não com ele. Suas atitudes lhe fizeram perder completamente todo o encanto.

- Eu não posso! Está bem? – Seus braços tocaram o braço do rapaz na intenção de empurrá-lo para longe, mas, para seu azar, ele era mais forte e lhe puxara pela cintura lhe enlaçando para um beijo. Confessara. Deixara-se levar. Seus lábios se tocaram. Os dela, a princípio, relutantes. Quando notara o que fazia, Hermione o empurrara, mas não conseguira afastá-lo.

Todavia, pela segunda vez, deixara se influenciar por Weasley. Quando percebeu suas mãos já estavam nos cabelos ruivos do rapaz enquanto se beijavam com certo vigor.

- Hermione! – Ouviu uma voz conhecida e se desvencilhou do rapaz assustada. John Granger lhe fitava bravo.

- Papai, não é o que está pensando... – Tentou explicar ao homem que tinha um olhar de decepção. Por que tal resposta nunca convencia? Tinha certeza que qualquer pessoa inocente poderia ser terminantemente culpada apenas se usasse tal frase.

- Estão te esperando para começar a cerimônia. – Avisou entre dentes antes de sair a deixando com um sentimento de culpa.

- Saia já daqui! – Vociferou ao ruivo, que lhe fitava sem graça.

Finalmente ela estava lá. Parada no início do tapete vermelho. Tinha um buquê de rosa vermelhas nas mãos e um sorriso de mentira. Ninguém precisava saber.

Harry a olhou. Estava particularmente bonita, mais do que poderia admitir para si mesmo. Rolou os olhos e mirou seus próprios pés. Era melhor assim.

Os convidados achavam graça à beleza de Hermione. As mulheres a invejavam, talvez por ser bonita, jovem e casar-se com um bom partido.

Caminhava lentamente, com uma das mãos segurando o braço de seu pai. Queria tanto que seu casamento fosse na hora certa, de verdade e com alguém que amasse. Era uma exigência muito grande para uma noiva?

Quando John Granger lhe entregou "nas mãos" de Harry Potter tudo pareceu correr. O tempo passava mais rápido do que o normal. Para sua sorte!

Limitava-se a olhá-lo vez ou outra, para que os convidados não percebessem o ódio mútuo entre os dois. Ele, quando ela o fazia, lhe lançava um sorriso de escárnio a fazendo desejar sua morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Pode beijar a noiva. – A voz do padre tirou os dois do transe após os votos e poderiam dizer que foram despertados com um belo banho de água fria.

Um olhar constrangido tomou conta de toda família dos noivos, exceto James, ele era um sádico. Queria ver como seu filho saíria daquela situação um tanto embaraçosa.

Hermione o mirou em um desespero/conflito interno. Não queria contato algum com aquele brutamonte. Preferia beijar o rapaz mais nerd de sua turma, Chris Harper. Cabelos castanhos ensebados e óculos fundos de garrafa, que cobriam parte de seu rosto dominado por espinhas.

- Com certeza. – Harry riu irônico e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Seu braço definido lhe puxou com rapidez pela cintura e no impulso seus corpos se chocaram. A colisão quase a fizera cair. Sentira suas pernas bambas. Estava chocada e isso o animou ainda mais. Estavam todos dispostos a ver uma demonstração pública e era isso que ele estava fazendo naquele exato momento. A mente dela não pensava em nada. Uma das mãos dele segurou sua nuca, enquanto ela parecia estática. Assustada demais para corresponder.

A junção de lábios foi inevitável. Os dele, finos e seguros faziam carinho nos dela, assustados. O toque de suas línguas fora sutil, quase não sentira. Parecia mais um beijo fingido e demasiadamente pretensioso. Não era o melhor de suas vidas, era certamente o mais estranho. Diria isso até ali até ele malditamente mudar o curso das coisas.

Harry se inclinou para frente e continuou lhe beijando de maneira incitante, puxando de leve o lábio inferior dela. Naquela hora não se limitou a toques sutis, intensificou o beijo e de alguma forma ela retribuiu. Estavam seus lábios travando uma batalha? Já era o suficiente, mas por que não queriam parar? O ar era escasso e o beijo era urgente. Se não fosse Harry Potter, se levasse em consideração que aquele beijo fosse dado por um completo estranho e não por um idiota, se não fosse isso acharia deveras aprazível. As mãos dela tocaram seu peitoral e lhe afastaram de forma falsamente gentil. Era o fim do show.

Conseguira o que queria. Afrontar a todos. John Granger naquela hora queria cometer um assassinato com muita fúria.

- Eu vou matar esse moleque. – John sussurrou indignado para o amigo, que até então observava a cena ocultamente orgulhoso. Aquele era seu garoto!

Suas esposas olhavam tudo com um ar de reprovação. Os homens haviam levado bastante tempo e palavras para lhes convencer de que seria o melhor para toda família.

Harry e Hermione se fitaram sem emoção, levando em consideração que o beijo era apenas uma parte chata do contrato. Ela tinha certeza que usaria de qualquer tipo de tratamento para esquecer aquilo. Não tinha reservas de qual fosse. Até mesmo um choque elétrico.

A mão dele se enlaçou à dela como exigia o enredo e finalmente se viraram para os convidados a fim de caminhar até o fim do tapete vermelho por onde entraram e sumirem dali.

Todos pareciam felizes e realizados em participar do casamento entre duas das família de mais prestígio de toda a cidade. Exceto os noivos, ou, agora, recém-casados. Se a vida tinha um curso, não era aquele que desejavam para as suas.

- Gostou do beijo, bonitinha? – Fez questão de lhe afrontar enquanto dispersavam perfeitos sorrisos forçados para os fotógrafos.

- Cale sua maldita boca. – Vociferou entre dentes ao moreno, que sorriu ainda mais. Seria um longo caminho.


	11. A Maldição Das Curvas e a Termodina

**Capítulo Onze – A Maldição das Curvas e a Termodinâmica.**

O lugar era um sonho. A situação, um pesadelo. Somando ambos daria quase um filme de terror onde a família passa as férias numa casa linda assombrada por espíritos dos antigos donos. Quase assim.

A princípio odiaram a ideia de ter que passar a "lua de mel" juntos. Preferiam, depois do casamento, nunca mais ver a cara do outro. Contudo, quando o carro lhes deixou no hotel, viram que poderiam fazer muitas coisas ali, ficando bem longe um do outro.

James Potter e John Granger não haviam economizado. Era um hotel de luxo, com todos aqueles tipos de piscina, jacuzzi, mini golfe e um bar enorme, para a alegria de Harry. Sem contar nas coisas que ainda não tinham visto. Hermione ficara feliz, pois poderia se bronzear no inferno particular que estava vivendo.

Harry passou o cartão magnético na luxuosa porta da suíte e ela se abriu, como em um filme de mágica. Ele entrou na frente, sem cavalheirismo algum e contemplou o lugar com uma expressão abobalhada. Era realmente muito bonito. Hermione fez o mesmo em seguida, ainda com dificuldade pelo enorme vestido que ainda estava em seu corpo. Fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou aliviada. Fim do teatro do dia.

Foi até a cama de casal, que era demasiadamente grande e começou a organizar os travesseiros em uma divisão perfeitamente justa, para ela. Harry ficara com 30% da cama.

Observou o lugar com admiração. Sempre quisera ter uma sessão de SPA num lugar daquele. Com poltronas macias, uma cama enorme, banheira de hidromassagem. Pena que alguém tão petulante estivesse lhe acompanhando.

O moreno afrouxou o nó da gravata e foi até o frigobar entediado. Pegou duas ou três garrafas de cerveja e se direcionou até a cama.

- O que diabos é isso? – Questionou ao ver uma barreira de travesseiros entre os dois lados da cama, enquanto ela fitava seu trabalho com orgulho. Teria Hermione Granger enlouquecido de vez? Era permanente?

- Seu lado da cama. – Respondeu impaciente e cheia de obviedade. O homem deu os ombros irritado, colocou as garrafas sobre a mesa de canto, e começou a se despir, jogando a camisa e a gravata no chão. A morena arregalou os olhos estupefatos. - O que está fazendo?! – Indagou revoltada. Não queria uma sessão de strip-tease e mesmo que quisesse, ele seria sua ultima opção.

- Trocando de roupa no meu quarto. – Rebateu no mesmo tom e ela se sentou na beira da cama sentindo-se afrontada.

- Por que não me pede pra sair? – Indagou impedindo o moreno de continuar sua ação. Ele bufou e respirou profundo. Ela não queria dar a entender que notara, mas ele tinha um físico excepcional.

- Você pode sair, Hermione? – Pediu impaciente tentando entrar num acordo. Não queria brigar àquela hora da noite. Estava cansado.

- Não. – Respondeu debochada, mordendo o lábio inferior vitoriosa. Sim. Ela o queria afrontar. Não iria perder aquele jogo.

- Já vi que isso vai ser o inferno! – Resmungou antes de ir até o banheiro.

A menina foi até o banheiro, queria muito tirar aquela "fantasia". Ouviu o barulho alto da TV e revirou os olhos. Ele só podia estar querendo testá-la.

Tivera um grande trabalho para se despir, mas não queria pedir ajuda a ele. Sabe lá o que tentaria. Jamais faria isso. Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar do vestido colocou sua roupa de dormir. Estava exausta.

Fechou a porta do banheiro e mirou o homem que estava recostado na cama em sua segunda garrafa.

- O que você está fazendo?! – Questionou incrédula com uma das mãos na cintura como se esperasse algo e ele não houvesse feito.

- Quer dormir comigo? – Indagou sem ligar e a morena arregalou os olhos abismados.

- Claro que não! Está louco?! – O repreendeu sentando na cama e tentando manter alguma distancia dele. Era mais saudável.

- Então pronto. – Concluiu sem desgrudar os olhos do aparelho, dando mais um gole generoso em sua bebida.

- Apenas preferia dormir ao invés de ouvir essa televisão irritante e assistir você bebendo cerveja. – Explicou e o rapaz bufou impaciente. Ela era tão chata! Pegou o controle e desligou a televisão.

- Satisfeita agora? – A menina sorriu vitoriosa e apagou a luz do seu lado da cabeceira. Tentaria pelo menos ter bons sonhos.

Nada pior do que o dia amanhecer amargo. Não poderiam aproveitar ao menos a piscina, já que o tempo estava tão nublado. Poderiam dizer que era um retrato de suas vidas através de um fenômeno da natureza. A chuva.

Os pingos recentes de água atingiam em cheio a vidraça do quarto em cheio, mas eles não pareciam se abalar. Apenas continuavam dormindo. Seus braços e pernas embolados e seus corpos muito próximo. Ele de costas para ela, o rosto dela na curva de seu pescoço. O barulho de sua respiração servia como canção de ninar para Harry Potter.

Hermione foi a primeira a acordar. Ao fitar-se naquela situação se assustou. Caso o moreno acordasse e lhe visse daquela forma a infernizaria até o fim de sua vida. Afastou seu rosto do dele, mas ele protestou com um ronronar inconsciente. Tirou suas mãos, braços, pernas do alcance dele e apenas rolou para o outro lado da cama.

Sua barreira de travesseiros não fora suficiente e eficaz. A maioria deles estava no chão.

- Gostou de dormir abraçada comigo, bonitinha? – Questionou ainda de olhos fechados, de costas para ela. Hermione bufou. Era o fim. Ele estava acordado.

- Não estou acostumada a dormir com gente ao meu lado... – Justificou-se de maneira mordaz e ele riu, se virando para ela.

- Não precisa se explicar. – Disse num riso maroto e apenas se recostou na cama enquanto ela fizera o mesmo.

- Não te devo explicações mesmo! – Colocou num tom mal criado. Ele riu novamente. Ela nunca perderia a oportunidade de vencê-lo em qualquer debate ou discussão.

- Tudo bem. – Mais tarde brigaria com ela. – Temos que encontrar nossos queridos pais. – Ele a lembrou e a morena levou uma das mãos à testa. Havia esquecido completamente.

- Inferno! – Esbravejou se levantando da cama apressada e indo até o closet do seu quarto de hotel, havia enfiado suas coisas de qualquer maneira lá dentro. Harry Potter apenas achou graça e se levantou também, só que bem mais calmo.

- Já pensou em fazer uso de palavras mais positivas? – Lhe questionou em provocação enquanto a morena andava de um lado para o outro pensando em qual roupa vestiria. Seus cachos ondulados dançavam no ritmo de seus movimentos. Harry gostava de seus cabelos, queria tocá-los. Aliás, não queria não! Saiam para lá desejos mortíferos. Porque tocá-la seria desejar a morte.

- Já pensou em não fazer uso de palavra alguma? – Rebateu irritada. Ela tinha resposta para tudo. Aos seus olhos era tão tola... Ele riu de tamanha besteira e foi até sua mala, jogada num canto do local. Não fizera questão de guardar lá, não ficaria tempo suficiente no hotel. Abaixou e procurou uma muda de roupa qualquer, não se importava muito com aquele tipo de coisa. – Harry! – Ele a ouviu chamar num som abafado pelo banheiro.

- O que você quer? – Questionou malcriado, logo se levantando.

- Pode mudar a temperatura do chuveiro? – Pediu numa voz quase doce. Porque doce era algo que ela não era. Se era, ele desconhecia. Ele franziu o cenho desconfiado. Seria alguma armação dela? – A água está fria e não alcanço. – Justificou ao notar que o rapaz não havia se manifestado.

- Ok. – Disse ainda temeroso indo até lá. Abriu a porta e ao ouvir seu ranger, Hermione enrolou-se rapidamente numa toalha e se espremeu no canto do box. Ele entrou com cuidado tentando afastar seus olhos dela e focar apenas em mudar a temperatura do chuveiro. Os cabelos de Hermione estavam molhados... Esqueça o cabelo e lembre-se da temperatura. Hermione estava encharcada. Temperatura... Mude a temperatura. Chuveiro, corrente elétrica... Não! Corrente elétrica, não! Resistência... Isso! Resistência, chuveiro... Por que estava pensando em Física? Maldição!

A morena o viu olhando para o nada, como se fosse perder os olhos se a fitasse e franziu o cenho confusa.

- Algum problema? – Questionou a ele, que se dispôs a olhar no mais profundo dos olhos dela. Só para os olhos, era a única parte não proibida. Ele apenas mudou a temperatura e saiu apressado, quase lhe derrubando no chão. - Obrigada, estranho. – Agradeceu desconfiada, tendo certeza que nele faltavam parafusos.

O rapaz abriu o frigobar, pegou uma cerveja e aguardou que aquele surto passasse. Abriu a garrafa com rapidez e tomou um belo gole.

A tarde chegou e o efeito Hermione havia passado. Ele ainda lhe odiava. Agora estavam no carro dele, em silêncio, indo de encontro aos seus pais para receber ordens de como viver no martírio. Ele odiava silêncio, então ligou o rádio. O som alto lhe incomodava, aquela música lhe irritava. Como Harry Potter podia ter manias tão insuportáveis?

- Você poderia, por favor, abaixar isso? – Pediu azeda ao homem que lhe ignorou. Ela revirou os olhos e desligou o rádio.

Ele, sem tirar os olhos do volante, ligou novamente.

- Meu carro. Minhas regras. – Vociferou e ela assentiu assustada. Ficaram calados novamente até chegarem ao destino final: A casa dos Potter. Parece que os pombinhos haviam se bicado.


	12. Vai, Lakers!

**Capítulo Doze – Vai, Lakers!**

- Eu não aguento mais! – Os dois disseram em uníssono assim que seus pais lhe deram a oportunidade de se manifestarem. Estavam na sala de jantar, mas, ao contrário do nome, não havia comida alguma ali. Apenas uma garrafa de whisky. Hermione estava enfadada. A bebedeira da família Potter lhe irritava tanto... Parecia que eles só conseguiam se concentrar em algo que levasse álcool e duas pedras de gelo.

A decoração da casa deles também não era das melhores. Tudo muito exagerado e nada contemporâneo. Pareciam aquelas casas de famílias que ficaram ricas há pouco tempo por terem ganhado na loteria.

Estava louca para ir embora dali. Não queria conversar sobre aquilo. Sentia-se extenuada, pronta para explodir.

- Vocês só tem UM dia de casados. – Justificou James de forma estranhamente complacente. Talvez fosse pela sua necessidade de fazer aquilo dar certo. - Não acham que estão exagerando um pouco? – Questionou olhando do filho para a "nora" com um olhar paterno e demasiado cínico.

- Ele tem razão, querida. – John concordou de forma parcial, lançando sobre a filha um olhar condescendente.

- É porque você não vive com um idiota movido a cerveja! – Vociferou a de olhos âmbar enquanto os homens mais velhos tentavam formular algo para por fim ao estopim de uma briga.

- E com uma garota mimada com o cérebro cheio de maquiagem! – Rebateu de mesma forma tomando um grande gole de seu whisky e pondo o copo de vidro sobre a mesa de madeira com certa força.

- Estúpido!

- Patricinha!

- Cala a boca!

- Cala você!

- CHEGA! – Foi a vez de John se impor. De uma forma que Hermione vira pouquíssimas vezes. Ele havia se posto de pé com as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa, fitando o casal com uma expressão saturada. - Vocês terão que cooperar. – Iniciou tornando ao seu tom de voz normal. - Queremos falar sobre o homem do seguro, que irá na casa de vocês algumas vezes por mês para ver se o casamento é válido. Tentem não se matar na frente dele. – Pediu encarecidamente ao casal, que o mirava sem graça. - É só isso. – Disse antes de se levantar e deixá-los sozinhos.

Três dias depois.

O volume alto da TV dessa vez importunava Harry. Estava tentando, por um milagre, estudar para a matéria quase perdida do professor Snape. Enquanto estava sentado na banqueta da cozinha americana, Hermione assistia um seriado qualquer de garotas deitada no sofá.

O apartamento era espaçoso e bem decorado. Parece que seus pais haviam conseguido alguém que deixasse os móveis ali. Odiara o fato de ter exigido uma televisão tão grande com um som tão alto, não imaginara que Hermione usaria.

- Hermione. – Ele a chamou pacientemente, largando seu lápis sobre o livro. A morena não ouviu, ou, se o fez, fingiu muito bem. – Hermione! – Gritou e ela se virou para ele instantaneamente.

- O que é? – Indagou irritada, se virando para ele.

- Pode abaixar a TV? – Pediu da maneira mais paciente possível. A morena revirou os olhos e o fez. – Obrigado, bonitinha. – Ela bufou enojada e se voltou para o seu querido seriado.

- Ah... – Ele lembrou de repente. - Onde está minha camisa dos Lakers? Procurei para usá-la hoje à noite na partida de basquete, mas não achei. – Questionou intrigado.

- Você diz aquela coisa feia e larga? – O moreno franziu a testa enquanto a menina dava um sorriso orgulhoso. – Fiz um favor para você...

- O que você fez? – Perguntou já irritado. Se levantando e indo até a menina.

- Joguei fora, oras. – Respondeu com obviedade e ele riu incrédulo. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

- Você está maluca?! – O moreno se pôs na frente do televisor e a mirou com um olhar demasiadamente enfadado.

- Estava velha e tinha um furo! – Justificou-se ao ver que, talvez, apenas talvez, havia feito algo errado.

- Você sabe quando vou conseguir uma nova camisa do Los Angeles Lakers com um autógrafo do Kobe Bryant? – Questionou numa voz indignada. – Você tem ideia?! Aposto que não! Porque você é uma patricinha mimada que só faz o que quer! – Vociferou se aproximando dela com um olhar raivoso. Se Hermione Granger fosse um homem só sobraria seus cacos.

- Ei! Não fale assim comigo! – O repreendeu ofendida. Ter jogado aquele pano de chão velho no lixo era um favor.

- Verdade, não faz sentido falar nada com você! – Concluiu decepcionado lhe dando as costas e saindo.

Ela não sabia o porquê, não se importava nada com o que ele sentia, mas sentiu-se mal. Não fazia ideia de quem era o Los Angeles Lakers, muito menos o tal Bryant. Não poderia fazer nada por ele, então... Era melhor esquecer.

Naquele dia, Harry não voltou para casa. Não que ela se importasse.

A casa estava uma bagunça. Odiava o jeito arruaceiro de Harry. Não conseguia viver naquela desordem. Saiu de seu quarto, o único lugar que ele não conseguira deixar de pernas para o ar, e foi até a sala. Era um sábado ensolarado, queria assistir algo na televisão, não por muito tempo. Depois acharia coisa melhor para fazer.

Assim que seus olhos o viram um calor lhe subiu o corpo. Uma raiva súbita. Não era o fato de ele viver para lá e para cá de cueca, não era o fato de ele ser um bagunceiro. Era a ideia de ver seu livro preferido molhado de cerveja e jogado sobre a mesa de centro.

- O que você fez? – Sibilou indo até o objeto e tentando contar até dez mentalmente. Ainda assim, nem os números lhe vinham à cabeça. Queria tanto matá-lo.

- Eu não vi. Foi sem querer. – Disse sem se importar muito, com os olhos fixos na televisão e uma grande tigela de cereais nas mãos. A morena foi até o aparelho de forma impulsiva e puxou o fio da tomada. - Ei! – A repreendeu de imediato. – Você está louca? – Questionou largando os cereais sobre a mesa de centro e se levantando. Ela tinha um olhar insano.

- Você é idiota? – Indagou raivosa com o tom de voz acima do normal para pessoas controladas. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus lábios eram trêmulos. Só poderia ser algum tipo de vingança!

- Eu te dou outro. Não precisa se irritar. – Disse calmamente tentando ir até a tomada para ligar a TV novamente. Ela se pôs em sua frente, o impedindo.

- Não precisa se irritar? Eu vou pegar um taco de baseball e destruir seu carro! – Ela disse indo até o canto da parede e pegando o taco, que ficava na estante. Ela era louca e ele não queria ver seu carro do ano todo amassado. - O que acha disso? Hein, Potter? – Harry foi até ela lhe tomando o objeto e pondo-o no seu devido lugar. Estava começando a ficar com medo.

- Pare de agir como uma insana! Sua louca! – Naquele momento Harry Potter aprendeu algo importante: Nunca chame uma mulher irritada de louca. Hermione levou as mãos ao seu pescoço e o apertou. Não que aquilo o fosse matar, mas a forma que ela o sacudia freneticamente estava lhe assustando.

- Não me chame de louca! – Bradava enquanto suas mãos o embalavam rapidamente. O moreno arregalou os olhos enquanto tentava afastá-la de si.

- Me solte! – Ele gritou e em seguida ouviu a campainha soar como um sino de salvação. As mãos dela permaneciam nele. Os olhos do moreno foram até a janela e através da cortina vira Kevin, o cara do seguro. – É o cara do seguro! – Disse num tom mais baixo enquanto a campainha insistia em soar. A morena lhe soltou num ímpeto e eles se fitaram assustados. Suas aparências estavam péssimas. Seus cabelos bagunçados, roupas impróprias e amassadas. O que fariam? - E agora? – Questionou com a respiração acelerada, assim como a dela.


	13. O Cara do Seguro

**Capítulo 13 – O Cara do Seguro.**

- Vá por uma roupa, eu o recebo. – O moreno assentiu e subiu as escadas rapidamente, enquanto a mulher ia até a porta. Tomou algum fôlego, o homem do seguro não poderia desconfiar que estava enforcando seu marido há alguns minutos. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Céus, a casa estava uma bagunça. – Olá, Kevin. – Disse sorridente ao rapaz de meia idade e uma aparência bem esnobe.

- Olá, Senhora Potter. – O homem a saudou com aquele jeito prepotente. Ela o odiava. Aquela aparência de que viera dos anos 50, com os cabelos negros repartidos no meio e óculos de grau enormes. – Vim fazer uma visita. Como é previsto nas cláusulas do seguro. – Anunciou enquanto a mulher lhe dava espaço para entrar.

- Entre. – Ela disse com um sorriso forçado e o homem o fez. Sem fazer a mínima questão de disfarçar, ele reparava cada milímetro do lugar com um olhar reprovador. Como um casal poderia viver naquele estado?

- Vejo que vocês tem um gosto muito bom para decoração... – Elogiou e Hermione sorriu. – Já sobre arrumação... – Ironizou fazendo seu sorriso sumir rapidamente. – Enfim, não é sobre isso que vim falar.

- Imagino mesmo. – Rebateu de forma esnobe.

- Onde está o Senhor Potter? –Questionou curioso e ela não sabia o que dizer. Franziu o cenho em busca de uma desculpa qualquer, mas antes que pudera por sua massa cinzenta para funcionar o moreno apareceu nas escadas.

- Estou bem aqui, Kevin. – Disse num sorriso e agora vestido, ainda que de forma desajeitada.

- Estava mesmo perguntando por você, Senhor Potter. – Respondeu de forma ainda curiosa. Sabiam que o homem não acreditava em nenhuma palavra. Então ele teria que apelar. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e se pôs atrás da "esposa", mirando o homem com as mãos nos bolsos. - Notei sua ausência.

- O senhor sabe como é. Vida de recém-casado... – Iniciou com um olhar maldoso. - Não é querida? – Questionou a abraçando pela cintura e dando um beijo leve em seu pescoço. Nada muito extravagante, mas lhe fizera arrepiar. Como ele ousara?

- Claro, tirando as vezes que você dorme, amorzinho. – Rebateu num sorriso falso perfeito, dando um apertão imperceptível nas mãos do rapaz, que se mantinham a envolver sua cintura.

- É que você me deixa cansado. – Sussurrou, mas fazendo Kevin ouvir. Deveria se matricular nas aulas de teatro, pois o homem estava boquiaberto.

- Então... – Ele os interrompeu de maneira um tanto irritada – Vamos as perguntas... Eles se olharam e assentiram com a cabeça.

- Acha que ele acreditou? – O homem questionou de forma curiosa, indo até a geladeira e tirando uma garrafa de suco. Que prodígio! Hermione Granger o vira beber algo não alcoólico.

- Creio que sim. Somos bons no teatro. Mas creio que ele não saíra de nossos encalços. – Concluiu lhe olhando com um belo sorriso arteiro nos lábios. O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça antes de tomar um gole e pôs a garrafa sobre o balcão. Hermione lhe lançou uma expressão de nojo, mas ele não notou. Ela tinha que se lembrar de jogar aquilo fora. Não queria compartilhar mais saliva com Harry Potter.

- Mas nos odiamos, não é? – Questionou apenas para confirmar. É claro que tinha certeza de que se abominavam, detestavam, malqueriam um ao outro.

- Pensei que nos odiar fosse um tratado tácito... – Disse divertida e ele riu. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas gostava de seu jeito intelectual. Espere... E sobre odiar? Sim, ele ODIAVA seu jeito intelectual. Com todas as forças.

- E é. – Rebateu numa voz mais dura. Apenas para voltar a ser ele. O Harry que implicava com a bonitinha. Deixou a garrafa ali mesmo e foi até a sala, se jogando no sofá. Era melhor ela se preparar para uma briga iminente até o fim do dia.

Ela revirou os olhos. Ele não iria mudar.

Apenas pegou a garrafa com a ponta dos dedos em uma parte que achara que o moreno não havia tocado e jogou no lixo rapidamente com um olhar de satisfação.

Hermione está para limpeza, assim como Harry Potter está para qualquer coisa suja.

- Falta?! – Ele protestou alto demais. Céus, havia futebol àquela hora? A morena levou seus olhos curiosos até seu, ironicamente, querido marido. Ele havia dado um salto e passara de deitado para sentado na velocidade da luz. Uma de suas mãos estava sobre os cabelos, os bagunçando de forma sutil, a outra segurava o controle. Seus olhos eram atentos e fixos na partida, que parecia estar pegando fogo. Ela não entendia muito de esportes, mas sabia que o grito de gol para o time adversário era um mau sinal. – Para o inferno com isso! – Agora ele havia largado o controle sobre o sofá e deitado novamente, após bufar exasperado. Ela riu. Não um riso de vingança, mas um riso bobo. De quem achava graça aos trejeitos do rapaz.

- Harry, acorde. – Ele ouviu a voz de Hermione sussurrar mais próxima do que o normal de seu ouvido. As palavras dela entraram lentamente e ecoaram em seu tímpano.

Sabia o motivo de ter que acordar. Tinham casado, mas não haviam abdicado a escola. Infelizmente.

- É claro. – Rugiu mal-humorado. – O martírio tem que ser completo. – Resmungou antes de abrir os olhos preguiçosos. Ela estava de pé, inclinada em sua direção, lhe mirando, já pronta. Ele viu que a única maneira era se levantar.

- Quanto bom humor! – Motejou se afastando dele e indo até a penteadeira. - E olha que a escola é para tentar pôr algum tipo de conhecimento em sua cabeça oca... – Debochou de maneira mordaz enquanto tomava a escova e penteava os longos cabelos castanhos. Harry lançou-lhe um breve olhar de furor e foi até o banheiro tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Era estranho estar de volta. Sempre fora um cara popular. Um dos melhores nos esportes, que era o que o tornava um bonitão em ascensão. Agora recebia olhares estranhos, cochichos e risadinhas enquanto passava com Hermione nos corredores da escola.

Sabia que não era normal se casar assim, de uma hora para outra. Ouvira entre uma fofoca e outra que havia engravidado Hermione e por isso tinham casado. Isso após ela ameaçar fazer um aborto no México, para fugir do planejamento familiar. Era um absurdo e se ela soubesse disso surtaria. Imaginava como seriam os meses vindouros.

Gina não havia ido à escola, então Harry era sua única companhia. Ele sabia disso e aquilo a fazia consternar. Como se Harry estivesse fazendo o favor de ser sua única companhia. Ele podia passar o tempo com os caras do futebol. Homens não eram tão mordazes. Mas por mais grosseiro que Potter fosse, ele estava ao seu lado. Dessa forma, ele parecera entender e fazia o momento juntos não ficar tão desagradável.

- Odeio o modo que essas pessoas nos olham. – Comentou baixo enquanto se dirigiam à cantina no recreio. – Parece que temos algum tipo de doença venérea. – O moreno riu e se sentou numa mesa qualquer, assim como ela havia feito.

- Não vai comer nada? – Questionou ao ver que a menina tirara o celular da bolsa e começara a escrever uma mensagem qualquer. Provavelmente era para Gina.

- Não estou com fome. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do aparelho.

- Vou pegar algo para beber. – Anunciou se levantando e ela finalmente o olhou. - Vai ficar bem? - Ele não sabia a razão, mas tinha necessidade de estar ao lado dela. Não queria deixar as pessoas lhe ofenderem. Se alguém tinha que irritá-la, esse alguém era Harry Potter.

Era gentil da parte dele, mas sentia-se estranha.

- Não sou uma criança indefesa. – Rebateu de forma indelicada. Não queria que fossem fofos um com o outro. – E você ainda é um ogro. – Ele revirou os olhos e riu antes de deixá-la.


	14. Sobre Jogos de Luta, Arranje Um Rin

**Capítulo Quatorze - Sobre Jogos e Brigas, Consiga Um Ringue.**

Odiava Biologia também. A única planta que lhe interessaria era proibida de ser cultivada. As aulas lhe eram um tormento, poderiam até ser usadas na alta inquisição como forma de tortura para caras como ele. Por que teria que saber sobre a reprodução de um bando de folhas?

Tomou o único lápis que tinha e se pôs a fazer rabiscos no livro, enquanto o professor falava algo sem sentido algum. Pelo menos para ele.

Dessa maneira, fazer caricaturas do Mr. Slughorn. Ele era uma pessoa fácil de ser desenhada. Gordinho e estranho.

- Se é o professor – Uma menina loira de olhos castanhos, sentada na carteira o lado lhe sussurrou e ele a mirou assustado – Você deveria caprichar mais no nariz. – Disse abafando uma risadinha. Ela era nova ali. Tinha certeza. Conhecia praticamente a escola toda e as garotas bonitas não lhe fugiam da memória.

- Não sou um desenhista mau. – Motejou num murmúrio e ela sorriu.- Oi, eu sou Harry Potter. – Lhe cumprimentou empolgado por pelo menos uma garota bonita lhe dar atenção naquele lugar. Fez questão de estender a mão sem aliança para que ela pudesse apertar e a loira assim o fez.

- Sou Lilá Brown. – Ela respondeu, quando suas mãos se afastaram, num tom de voz cuidadosamente baixo. Não queriam atrair a atenção do professor e levar uma grande bronca.

Fora uma surpresa ver Harry com uma garota bonita a tira colo na saída da aula de Biologia. Sabia que o moreno nunca iria conseguir um encontro naquela escola, mas, ao perceber que poderia estar enganada, ela sentiu-se terrivelmente ameaçada.

- Olá, Harry. – O cumprimentou sorridente.

- Oi, essa é a Lilá. – Ele disse num sorriso sem graça para a garota que tinha aquele olhar de quem planejara algo.

- Olá, Lilá! – Disse de maneira simpática dando um breve abraço na loira, que sorriu animada. Ainda assim, apenas ele sabia o quão mordaz ela estava sendo internamente. – Eu sou Hermione, a esposa do Harry. – Contou dando uma piscadela.

- Não sabia que você era casado... – Ela se voltou para o moreno num tom de surpresa e ele riu, sem gosto. Lilá parecia uma menina inocente que seria facilmente enganada por Harry. Mas era para isso que ela estava lá, para tirar o cordeiro das garras do lobo beberrão.

- Pois é... – A morena continuou. – Nos casamos há pouco tempo, numa cerimônia linda ao pôr do sol! – Anunciou a ela num tom de empolgação e a loira levou as mãos à boca de maneira entusiasmada.

- Que romântico! – Admirou.

- Verdade. Sabe, Lilá. Temos que tomar muito cuidado com as vadias por aqui. Elas adoram rondar os rapazes por quem nos interessamos... – A menina olhava atentamente e parecia ligada à cada palavra que a morena lhe dava. Para ela eram apenas dicas à uma iniciante, mas Harry sabia bem a intenção de Hermione. Ela queria apenas ofendê-lo e o fazer de idiota. Como podia ser tão baixa?

- Imagino... – Concordou. - Não conheço quase ninguém aqui. – Explicou de maneira chateada e Hermione entortou os lábios como se lamentasse por ela.

- Por que não almoçamos juntas e eu lhe dou algumas coordenadas? – Se ofereceu de forma gentil e convidativa e Lilá pareceu muito animada com o convite, mas Harry lhe cortou.

- Nós já havíamos combinado de eu lhe dar dicas sobre o time.

- Querido, ela terá todo tempo do mundo para o futebol, mas a reputação dela poderá ser definida em apenas um dia. – A loira concordou com a cabeça e Hermione lhe puxou sutilmente pelo braço. – Vamos?

- Claro! – E elas o deixaram para trás. E pela primeira vez no dia, Harry Potter desejou beber muito, mas era melhor fazer exercícios antes para manter a forma. Então, ao invés disso, foi ao treino de futebol.

- O que você achou do casal Potter? – O superior lhe questionou ao fim do dia, quando fecharam o balancete.

Kevin era um homem com muita experiência no ramo. Trabalhava flagrando mentirosos há quinze anos e, com o passar do tempo, tornou-se obcecado por descobrir quando pessoas lhe contavam lorotas.

Já havia visto histórias parecidas antes. Famílias ricas casando os filhos para obter dinheiro. Soaria estranho para quem não trabalhava com isso, mas para a asseguradora era apenas mais um fato costumeiro.

Harry e Hermione não eram diferentes. Jovens demais, união repentina demais. Ouvira falar que nunca foram vistos saindo juntos antes.

Sobre aquela cena lamentável de agarração? Eram apenas dois dissimulados que não queriam perder o dinheiro dos pais. Francamente. A juventude atual era uma catástrofe.

- Estão mentindo. Descaradamente. – Garantiu ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. O chefe lhe olhou confuso. Não James Potter, mas John Granger parecia alguém sério e respeitável.

- Quanta certeza há nisso? – Questionou indeciso enquanto o homem parecia um tanto irritado com o que vira.

- Quase absoluta.

- Então prove. – Lhe desafiou.

- Eu o farei. – Ele adorava desafios.

Hermione lia um artigo interessantíssimo sobre as tendências do inverno. Contudo, seus pensamentos, hora ou outra, vagavam e iam até Harry Potter.

De tamanho mal gosto, era assim que estava sendo. Quando, em seu mundo, artigos de moda seriam substituídos em sua mente por Harry Potter? Ajeitou seu corpo no sofá da sala, cruzou as pernas e voltou a atenção àquilo que realmente merecia.

Dessa maneira, seu pensamento se conteve até o rapaz chegar suado do treino e bater a porta da sala com alguma violência. Ele largou a mochila em algum lugar e ela ouviu o barulho, lhe ignorando. Harry caminhou até ela e parou na sua frente. Ainda não conseguira esquecer sobre o quanto ela fora maldosa mais cedo.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – Questionou irritado.

- Do que você está falando? – Ela sabia bem, mas preferia fingir. Não havia motivo para tanta irritação. Era ele quem estava sendo um idiota.

- É óbvio! Do showzinho com a Lilá! – Rebateu indo até ela e parando na sua frente. Sua vontade era esmurrá-lo.

- Apenas fui gentil com ela, oras. – Respondeu calmamente fitando sua revista e revirando as páginas com lentidão. Ele bufou.

- Você acha que eu não sei o que você realmente pretendia! Queria me deixar mal! – Quase gritou e aquilo foi o ápice para uma irritação interna em Hermione florescer. Ela largou a revista no sofá irritada e se levantou, o encarando. Ele respirou fundo, estava pronto para a briga.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! – Rebateu revirando os olhos impaciente. – Me traia e a primeira coisa que perderemos é o seguro! – Ela tinha razão e ele sabia. Ainda assim não era sua intenção "traí-la". Sabia que no fundo Hermione havia apenas usado o seguro como uma desculpa para afrontá-lo.

- Será só isso? Ou você está com ciúmes? – Supôs lhe lançando um olhar de provocação. - Ela riu debochada.

- Francamente! Se há algum sentimento em mim relacionado a você é nojo e não ciúmes. – Respondeu sem olhá-lo. – Você não vai ficar saindo com qualquer uma por aí enquanto eu faço papel de idiota para a escola toda!

- Então agora sua motivação é outra. – Colocou zombeteiro. - Não é mais o seguro! – Ela riu com agro.

- O que você sabe sobre motivação? – Questionou-lhe aproximando-se, fazendo com que o rapaz ficasse contra a parede. Ela o estava intimidando. - A única coisa que você entende é de cerveja. – Hermione lhe deu algum espaço. A ultima coisa que desejava de Harry era contato. - Se estou aturando você é pelo meu pai, mas não quero que minha reputação vá pelos ares. – Explanou antes de afastar-se ainda mais lhe dando as costas.

- Que se dane! – Exclamou irritado.

- Sim, que se dane! – Ela se virou novamente para o rapaz. Não perderia aquela briga para ele. Desejava ser a última a falar. - O que me conforta é que daqui há alguns meses eu não terei mais que ver a sua cara! – Aquilo o causou fúria. Como alguém podia ser como ela?

- Vá pro inferno! – Gritou lhe dando as costas, mas ela o seguiu e o puxou pelo braço o encarando de fronte. Seus rostos pareciam perigosamente próximos demais e ele podia ver seus lábios inferiores tremerem de raiva. Ela se sentia demasiadamente ofendida.

- Com quem você pensa que está falando?! – Lhe questionou enquanto suas respirações eram ofegantes e ele tirou os dedos dela de si.

- Com uma garota estúpida. – Respondeu baixo, antes de se retirar e bater a porta com violência. Ela se sentou no sofá, cheia de furor e jogou contra a parede a revista, que estava ao seu lado.

N/A: Bem, acho que nunca agradeci por nenhum comentário aqui, mas decidi fazer isso. Não imaginei que vocês curtiriam mesmo a fic, mas fico muito lisonjeada e feliz por isso. Não desistam da história e continuem dando as opiniões de vocês. Sou muito grata e levo TODAS em consideração! Beeeeeijos.


	15. Ogro-Potter

** Capítulo 15 – Ogro-Potter**

Hogwarts estava em clima de competição. Era a semana de torneio e havia nervos à flor da pele em tudo quanto era lugar. O time havia treinado bastante, assim como as líderes de torcida e o resto dos alunos, que tinham na garganta o grito de vitória.

Hermione sabia quão significativa era aquela vitória para Harry. Ele havia treinado duro durante toda semana e não ingerira nenhuma substância alcoólica. Se havia algo que ele levava a sério, esse algo era o futebol.

Não que ela ligasse. Odiava assistir partidas de futebol, mas aquela era importante por vários motivos.

O primeiro: a partida era contra uma das maiores rivais de Hogwars, Durmstrang. Os alunos das duas escolas se odiavam. Era um conflito bem antigo. Então... Estar ali era pertinente, toda escola estava.

O segundo motivo: tinha que vigiar Harry. Não que tivesse ciúmes, claro que não! Apenas não podia deixá-lo por tudo a perder. Francamente, aturá-lo todos os dias teria que valer a pena de alguma maneira.

Então se preparou para o grande e tedioso evento. Munida de um copo de café extragrande, sentou-se na 5ª fileira da arquibancada de seu colégio. Gina fez o mesmo.

- Adoro ver os rapazes da Durmstrang nesses shorts apertados. – A ruiva comentou ao ver que os adversários já estavam se posicionando no campo com um sorriso repleto de malícia. Hermione os mirou com interesse e apenas riu. Sua mente por um instante foi até Harry e pensou no que Diabos ele estava fazendo para não entrar no campo. Espere, ela devia esquecê-lo. Os caras de Durmstrang eram muito mais bonitos que ele! Aliás, os de Hogwarts também!

- Acho que gostei do camisa 8. – Comentou mirando um moreno alto cheio de músculos que estava de costas para elas. Nunca o houvera visto em Hogwarts antes. Pelo menos achava.

- Hermione! – Gina lhe repreendeu e ela a olhou assustada. – Esse é o Harry! – Lhe advertiu e a morena quase engasgou com o café ao ver o moreno se virar para elas, lançando um olhar distraído para a quadra.

- Não estou falando do Harry! – Rebateu. - Estou falando do 8 da Durmstrang. – Mentiu e se arrependeu ao ver que o rapaz em questão não era nada atraente. A ruiva fez uma expressão de nojo ao mirá-lo.

- Eca. – Comentou com asco. - Prefiro o 8 de Hogwarts... – Hermione desejou um pouco mais que um buraco se abrisse no meio da arquibancada causando uma grande tragédia e lhe fazendo sumir. Em seguida continuou olhando o quase início da partida.

- Prefiro que isso tudo acabe logo. – Rebateu com altivez, pondo fim na conversa.

A partir dali foram poucos os momentos precedentes à partida. Os dois times pareciam estar bem empenhados, não que ela entendesse de empenho no futebol, mas percebeu pelos empurrões trocados com menos de 5 minutos de jogo.

Harry parecia bastante motivado e isso era notório por seu esforço. Ainda que, Teddy Jonnes, o número 6, estivesse o tentando parar com chutes e pontapés ignorados de forma solene pelo juiz.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de enfado. Teddy tinha o dobro do peso de Harry. Podia matá-lo com um soco. Mesmo assim, o homem que deveria tornar as coisas brandas nada estava fazendo.

Ela bufou aborrecida retraiu qualquer ofensa que pudesse fazer àquele brutamonte ao vê-lo dar uma rasteira em Harry assim que o moreno tocou na bola.

- Acho que hoje você fica viúva, querida amiga. – Gina lhe proferiu tal escárnio ao vê-la ensandecer com tamanha violência naquele estúpido jogo.

- Se esse ogro acha que vai fazer isso com o time da nossa escola ele está enganado. – Lhe garantiu de maneira segura, com um olhar que Gina conhecia bem.

Assim que o primeiro tempo terminou, a morena se apressou em descer as arquibancadas em direção ao time da Durmstrang. Sabia o quão nojento e suicida poderia ser entrar no vestiário de homens suados e fedidos, mas era por uma causa nobre.

Então ela apenas o fez. Viu Harry passar com um olhar cansado e abatido e apenas se escondeu entre uma pilastra e outra para que o homem não lhe visse ali.

Não fora difícil entrar, muito menos achar Teddy Jonnes, que ria de forma pachola e desdenhosa com os amigos.

- Ei! – Ela lhe chamou o olhando de forma superior encostando a ponta de seu sapato caro na chuteira imunda dele num pequeno chute. O rapaz se virou para ela num olhar de deboche enquanto os amigos apenas riam. Ela sabia o que ele achava, que ela era uma daquelas lideres de torcida traidoras que ficam com o atleta do time rival. Coitado.

- Posso te ajudar? – Indagou num tom esnobe e ela revirou os olhos amaldiçoando Harry por fazê-la perder seu tempo ali. Seus olhos castanhos encaravam Teddy com impaciência e altivez. Ele tinha o porte físico de um armário. Largo e alto. Com um rosto redondo e cheio de marcas, olhos amendoados e cabelos bem cortados. Fazia o estilo delinquente juvenil, que ela desejaria fora de seu círculo de amizade.

- Preciso falar-lhe a sós. – Declarou cheia de prepotência e um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios dele enquanto o vestiário se encheu de risadas e gritos, ou melhor, urros.

- Não sei se vou sair com você... – Motejou lhe lançando um beijo em seguida. Ela revirou os olhos e riu em desdém.

- Seria mais produtivo se eu saísse com um saco de batatas. – Rebateu de imediato o calando e finalmente arrancando aquele sorriso irritante de seus lábios. Uma chuva de vaias invadiu o lugar lhe fazendo se perguntar a razão de estar ali. – Contudo, não é sobre isso que quero falar. – Acrescentou calmamente. – E creio que não vai querer que seus amigos estejam cientes. – Se fora seu tom de voz, seus lindos olhos ou algum passado comprometedor, mas ele apenas assentiu e indicou a porta com a cabeça para que saíssem.

A morena saiu rapidamente, conseguindo respirar ar puro. Sem a poluição do suor de figuras masculinas e sem higiene alguma. Teddy a seguia apenas sem dizer nada, até que pararam próximos à porta que os levava ao campo.

- Agora diga. –Exigiu com a irritação lhe invadindo. - Tenho pouco tempo.

- Vou ser breve. – Lhe prometeu mantendo a postura de superior. – Bata no Harry novamente e vai se arrepender. – Lhe ameaçou de maneira sutil e ele ergueu a sobrancelha desafiador.

- Tá protegendo o namoradinho? – Questionou com escárnio e ela deu um sorriso irônico.

- Na verdade ele é meu marido. – O rapaz pareceu surpreso, certamente lhe achara louca.

- Vai fazer o que? – Lhe indagou em tom desafiador. – Por tuas barbies para correrem atrás de mim? – Ela riu com deboche.

- Claro que não. – Certificou o fazendo rir também. Sabia que, certamente, o rapaz desde já lhe havia criado certa aversão. Não ligava pela veracidade da recíproca. – Não sei se conhece meu pai... John Granger... – Teddy assentiu com um chacoalhar de cabeça. – Pois bem. Ele é amigo de vários reitores importantes. Yale, Brown, Harvard... – Lhe confidenciou num tom fingidamente agradável. – Bata no Harry de novo e terá que estudar na Finlândia. – O ameaçou sem mudar sua expressão. - Isso se alguma faculdade te aceitar... – O rapaz lhe mirava com um olhar assustado. - Já vi que lhe falta massa encefálica. – Comentou com simplicidade.

- Terminou? – Questionou irritado, tentando não transparecer. Hermione sabia que o sonho de qualquer jogador era uma bolsa de estudos. Calcanhar de Aquiles.

- Sim. – Confirmou com um de seus belos sorrisos irritantes. – Bom jogo, Teddy. – Ele bufou e lhe deu as costas saindo dali irritado.

O Ogro-Potter teria que agradecê-la.

Hermione abriu a porta exausta. Odiava ter que fazer esportes. Será que os professores e o resto do mundo não poderia simplesmente compreender que ela era muito mais sensibilidade do que músculos? Achava que não.

Após o jogo de futebol entre Hogwarts e Durmstrang houve uma partida de hóquei entre as meninas e lá estava ela. Não fora surpresa ao saber que perderam feio para o time adversário e Hermione fora expulsa por induzir as amigas a darem pontapés em uma jogadora adversária. Estava com enfadada.

Sua raiva foi completa ao ir até a sala e ver um Harry desleixado e sem camisa jogando videogame. O rapaz estava deitado no sofá, com uma colher de sorvete na boca e o pote no colo. Ele não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer?

Sabia que o time de Hogwarts havia ganhado com louvor e Teddy o deixara livre, mas ele tinha que comemorar daquela forma?

Aliás, não sabia por qual exato motivo o rapaz havia ido para casa tão cedo. Chegara bem antes dela e Hermione sabia que os garotos adoravam comemorar enchendo a cara de bebida num bar próximo à escola. Deveras estranho.

- Você vai ficar o dia inteiro jogando vídeo game? – Ela questionou ao lado da estante onde a televisão ficava. Não ousaria entrar na frente dele.

- É isso que os maridos fazem. – Disse sem se importar, mantendo os olhos na TV. Hermione bufou e o olhou novamente.

- Não tem lição para fazer? – Indagou incomodada. Como alguém poderia viver daquele jeito?

- Tenho a vida toda para fazer lições. – A morena se deu por vencida e balançou os ombros em sinal de descaso.

- Tanto faz. – Disse sem ligar e dirigiu-se as escadas, mas antes que subisse foi impedida pela voz do rapaz.

- O que você falou com o Teddy? – Questionou com curiosidade, tirando a colher da boca e lhe mirando. Ela se virou para ele sem uma resposta concreta para lhe dar.

Mal agradecido. Ela havia o livrado da morte e ele ainda queria explicações.

- Quem disse que falei com ele? – Rebateu se fazendo de ofendida e o garoto deu um riso bobo.

- Ninguém disse. Eu os vi. – Contou coçando a cabeça. Hermione Granger, sempre tão boa de respostas, agora não tinha nenhuma.

- Viu errado. – Pôs um fim de maneira rude o deixando para trás e subindo as escadas.


	16. A Árvore e O Gato

**Capítulo 16 - A Árvore e O Gato**

Seus lábios se tocavam de maneira voraz. Como se esperasse por aquilo há muito. As mãos dele deslizavam por seus quadris aproximando seus corpos, enquanto Hermione não ligava em manter seus cabelos no lugar. Apenas os bagunçava freneticamente.

O corpo dele conduziu o seu à parede mais próxima, lhe prendendo e tornando nenhum o espaço entre eles.

Os dentes de Harry prenderam seu lábio inferior e o puxaram com pouca delicadeza. Talvez nenhuma. Seu coração falhou e ela apenas começou a suar frio. Seus olhos semicerrados, não tinha coragem de olhá-lo.

Suas bocas se afastaram com dificuldade e, num segundo, ele recuperou o fôlego e iniciou uma longa jornada por seu pescoço. Arrepios involuntários saiam da região enquanto ela lhe arranhava as costas. As mãos dele subiram para algum lugar, lugar que ela nunca saberia.

Hermione acordou assustada. Percebera estar, há alguns segundos, rolando para um lado e outro da cama e isso lhe trouxe pânico. Estava atônita. Provavelmente pálida e suando. Sonhara estar fazendo sabe-se lá o que com o Ogro-Potter.

- Inferno! – Exclamou irritada levantando o corpo e recostando-se na cama tentando recuperar as memórias e convencer-se que fora só um sonho.

- Sonhou comigo, bonitinha? – Ao ouvir aquela voz lhe dirigir a palavra percebeu que a situação era pior do que pensava. Harry parecia lhe observar por mais tempo do que deveria. Estava deitado, lhe olhando.

- Claro que não! – Rebateu de imediato.

- Então foi com o Teddy. – Supôs rindo em seguida. Rindo de sua expressão assustada e retraída. Ela estava comicamente na defensiva, como se houvesse sonhado algo deveras comprometedor.

– Cale essa boca! – O repreendeu. - Tive um pesadelo horrível. – Mentiu tomando fôlego antes de se levantar da cama. Iria ser uma ótima manhã de domingo. Estava pronta para a forca.

- Com certeza. – Ele sorriu descrente e se levantou também.

Estavam os dois sozinhos em casa. Odiava estar sozinha com ele ultimamente. Antes o irmão mais velho apenas lhe ignorava, ela fazia o mesmo, mas agora havia criado uma obcessão particular por Hermione e lhe enchia de perguntas.

Ginevra Weasley sempre fora boa em maquiar, esconder, e até mesmo inventar uma verdade, mas estava ficando sem argumentos. Temia que o irmão houvesse se tornado um psicopata juvenil e sabia que Harry e Hermione seriam suas primeiras presas.

Tentava apenas olvidar sua presença ali. Agir com indiferença, como se estivesse ocupada demais para lhe dedicar qualquer fração de segundo de seu precioso e estimado tempo.

Relaxara o corpo sobre o macio sofá da família Weasley e ligara a TV em seu canal favorito. Era melhor apenas relaxar. Ouviu os passos do irmão vindos da escada e mais uma vez ignorou. Era um acontecimento fortuito na sua semana. Interrogatórios repentinos.

Assim que Ronald Weasley assomou à sala, ele se postou defronte a irmã e lhe mirou com legalidade.

- Gina, quero te fazer umas perguntas. – Anunciou num tom severo, como um promotor que realmente defendia a lei. Quem ele achava que era?

- Agora não, Ron. – Pediu e poderia até implorar, apenas para que ele saísse de sua frente. Perguntava-se de quem ele havia herdado aquele jeito truão. Sabia que o corpo refeito na infância era de sua mãe, já o jeito enrolado era legado de seu pai. Contudo, nenhum deles era um trapalhão.

Sabia que seus antepassados não eram Doges de Veneza, mas não havia um histórico assim na família. Nenhum bobo da corte.

- Agora sim. O que há entre Harry e Hermione? – A ruiva riu por dentro. O irmão, ainda com seus repúdios e escárnios sem fim, achava que iria lograr uma resposta.

- Eles são casados. – Contrapôs com rigidez e certo desprezo. - Ou você é cego? – As bochechas de Ronald coraram quase tanto quanto seus cabelos escarlates e a irmã quase teve certa condolência por ele. Família não se escolhe e, fora os momentos de surto, Rony não era mau.

- Digo... – Ele se confundira e tropeçara no raciocínio. Não era bom em investigar. Gina, certas vezes, se impressionara ao ver o quanto o ruivo era apenas trivial, prosaico. – Estou falando realmente.

- Você está ficando louco. – Concluiu um tanto sádica a ele, que tinha um olhar inabalável. Céus, era pior do que pensava. Suas ofensas não mais lhe atingiam.

- Não estou. Há algo errado e você sabe. É a melhor amiga dela, apesar de eu achar que você deveria ficar do meu lado. Sou seu irmão.

- Mas antes de ser meu irmão você é um imbecil. Será que não entende? Ela não está afim. Eles estão juntos agora.

- Se você quer saber... Ninguém na escola acredita nesse namorico. – Até o ponto em que Ron não acreditava as coisas iam bem, mas sobre a escola não acreditar... Isso deveria ser confidenciado com urgência à Hermione. Todavia, não deixou transparecer nenhuma preocupação.

- É casamento. – Lhe corrigiu. Ele bufou irritado e apenas afastou-se.

- Que seja. – Pobre Ron. Ignoto por sua irmãzinha.

Revolução Inglesa... Parlamento contra partidários do rei... O quê? Sinceramente, precisavam fazer livros com letras maiores. Maiores significavam garrafais.

Harry odiava estudar e quando tentava simplesmente não conseguia ler. Ainda assim, precisava muito de nota em História e, apesar de Hermione ser uma CDF de primeira, ela não iria ajudá-lo.

Estava sentado no tapete da sala, de cueca e meias, com a cabeça baixa, tentando ler alguma coisa. A morena realmente devia ter visão de águia.

Hermione, que estava sentada no sofá, próximo ao "querido" marido, lia uma revista qualquer. Certas vezes o mirava de soslaio e sua curiosidade feminina lhe fazia tentar entender o motivo de Harry virar o livro em todas as posições possíveis enquanto estreitava os olhos verde esmeralda e entreabria os lábios finos de forma involuntária numa leve expressão pachola.

A morena franziu o cenho de maneira confusa e o mirou diretamente, largando a revista no sofá. Queria manter-se calada e o deixar com suas esquisitices, mas não conseguira.

- Algum problema, ogro? – Questionou tentando não transparecer interesse e sim casualidade. O moreno levantou os olhos notando o que fazia e na frente de quem e ajeitou a postura para afigurar ser mais sério.

- São apenas as letras pequenas... – Comentou fingindo não estar com um grande problema. A menina levantou-se do sofá e foi até ele num salto de curiosidade. Pegou o livro de sua mão, marcando a página em que estava com um papel de rascunho do moreno e o fechou analisando a capa.

- É o mesmo que o meu. – Disse lhe devolvendo e tornando a olhá-lo. Não lembrava tê-lo visto beber naquela tarde. - Nunca tive problemas. – Relatou a ele que deu os ombros de maneira malcriada. A morena apenas lhe ignorou e foi até o sofá pegando sua revista e jogando no colo de Harry. Em seguida sentou-se ao lado dele, o fazendo se assustar e chegar para o lado. – Não vou te morder, idiota. – Garantiu grosseira.

- Nunca se sabe. – Ela revirou os olhos , como uma professora autoritária, apontou com a caneta sobre uma palavra qualquer, escrita com uma fonte mediana.

-O que está escrito aqui? – Lhe indagou de maneira séria, para evitar qualquer tipo de piada sem graça.

- Sem... – Ele começou e, ao não ver coisa alguma, estreitou os olhos. - Sema... – Ela o mirava curiosa.

- Semáforo! – Completou impaciente, quase gritando com ele.

- Harry,você é disléxico?! – Perguntou diretamente, sem eufemismo algum. O moreno arregalou os olhos com horror.

- Ei! Claro que não! – Lhe repreendeu rapidamente, sentindo suas bochechas corarem. Era um sentimento ímpar. Não se lembrava de sentir-se envergonhado.

- Então por que não consegue ler isso? – Questionou inconformada, talvez até demais. Por que se importava se o ogro-Potter enxergava ou não.

- Porque não tenho enxergado bem, oras. – Lhe disse baixo, como se alguém ali pudesse ouvir. E como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

- E quanto tempo faz? – Rebateu boquiaberta e atipicamente interessada.

- Acho que desde que sou criança... – Contou com naturalidade e o queixo de Hermione caiu ainda mais.

- E por que não usa óculos? – Como ele podia ser tão incrivelmente idiota?

- Meu pai sempre disse que era coisa para otários... – Sua voz soara um pouco rouca e ela não o ouviria caso não estivesse perto o suficiente para notar o pequeno rastro de barba que voltara a se formar no rosto de Harry. Seus lábios finos, seu maxilar forte em contraste com o jeito de garoto. Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer o rosto dele e se focar na idiotice de James.

- Quanta estupidez...

- Seja como for, não enxergo quase nada de perto. – Lhe confidenciou.

- Então talvez suas notas ruins sejam por causa disso... – Supôs mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquela história havia se tornado uma odisseia para ela. Uma odisseia deveras interessante.

- É. Talvez. – Concordou sem ligar muito esfregando os olhos com pachorra.

- Então nem tudo está perdido, obtuso. Pode ser que você seja só metade idiota. – Lhe disse de maneira sádica, deixando escapar uma pequena risada.

- Obrigado por ser tão sutil, Granger. – Ironizou com exaustão, pondo o livro sobre o sofá e relaxando a cabeça sobre a barra do acento macio. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e relaxou. Sentia-se estafado. Respirando fundo e pausado enquanto ela o observava sem mais nada a dizer.

Hermione apenas o mirou por algum tempo. De olhos fechados e quieto, ele não parecia tão mau.

- Precisa ir a um médico e ver logo os óculos. – O aconselhou quando finalmente sua mente formulara algo sucinto.

- Acho melhor deixar assim. – Suas pálpebras finalmente se abriram e seus olhos a fitaram. - Odeio médicos. Todas as vezes que fui estava bem quebrado. – Comentou lembrando-se curiosamente de uma vez que caíra de uma árvore enquanto tentava pegar um gato que Hermione vira. Eles eram bem jovens, ela provavelmente não lembraria. Era tão tolo, como se arriscara tanto por ela.

- Como quando caiu da árvore tentando resgatar o gato. – Lembrou o fazendo temer que a morena tivesse poderes paranormais. Como o de ler mentes. Podia cogitar também o poder da força sobrenatural, como quando ela tentara lhe enforcar...

Ela possuía um sorriso doce e inocente. Bem diferente dos que ela lhe lançava, que eram geralmente de escárnio e deboche.

O moreno sorriu também fitando o chão. Desde quando eram amigos que relembravam a infância? Precisava voltar ao normal.

- Ainda assim, eu não vou. – Lhe assegurou de maneira turrona.

- Francamente, eu vou com você... – Se ofereceu de forma involuntária, mas logo se arrependendo. Eles NÃO eram amigos.


	17. Um a Zero Harry Potter

** Capítulo Dezessete – Um a Zero Harry Potter.**

- Você sonhou com ele de novo? – Gina questionou lhe censurando, como se Hermione pudesse controlar seus sonhos.

- Fale baixo! – Pediu num sussurro irritado. – E eu não tenho culpa, está bem? – Se justificou sôfrega.

- O fato é que você anda pensando muito nele... Para sonhar tanto assim.

- Oras, eu estou carente, está bem? – Admitiu descansando o rosto sobre as mãos. - Não é questão de ser o Harry. – Talvez fosse. - É questão de ter um homem musculoso andando de cueca dentro de casa. Poderia ser qualquer um.

- Sei... – Duvidou e a morena bufou irritada.

- Não tenho culpa... Diabos! Por que Lilian Potter tinha que tê-lo parido tão bem?! – A culpa era de Lilian e James. Deveras.

- Verdade... – Concordou mirando a amiga. – Sempre vou achá-lo idiota, mas ele foi realmente bem "planejado". – Debochou causando certa amargura. Como podia elogiar seu marido tão livremente? Mas então lembrou que ele não era realmente seu marido.

- É sério, está bem? – Tentou fazê-la acreditar, mas ainda não tinha um diagnóstico formado sobre o que estava acontecendo com sua cabeça. - Meu ultimo relacionamento foi com seu irmão... – Escarneceu de forma amarga. Ficara feliz por descobrir que ele era um idiota antes de ser tarde demais.

- Nem me lembre disso. – Pediu com sua veia dramática. Pão e circo. Seria uma ótima época para Gina usar seu talento teatral. - Sempre te achei tão esperta, mas depois daquilo passei a duvidar. – Chasqueou a amiga, que estava, de fato, um pouco vermelha.

- O fato é que: Isso precisa parar. – Concluiu querendo esquecer aquele assunto e prosseguir com seu domingo tedioso. Harry havia ido jogar futebol ou sabe lá o que, enquanto ela e Gina relaxavam no clube. Como nos velhos tempos.

- Você não pode controlar com o que sonha. – E não era isso que ela estava tentando dizer? Grande gênio, Weasley!

- Finalmente você entendeu isso! – Agradeceu aos céus.

Entrou em casa com as chuteiras cheias de grama e lama nas mãos. Todo seu corpo estava sujo. Até seu rosto. O campo não era dos melhores e havia caído vezes demais. Tirou a camisa com certa dificuldade, havia apenas uma mão livre e direcionou-se a TV. Não que fosse permanecer sujo, mas odiava silêncio. Ligou no canal de esportes e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Entrou e abriu a porta do banheiro e teve a visão assustadora de Hermione enrolada numa toalha. Tudo bem, não era nada assustadora e sim bem interessante. A morena entreabriu os lábios para lhe dizer algo e, por sua expressão carrancuda, ele levaria uma bela bronca.

- Opa! Perdão. – Disse antes que ela lhe cobrisse de reclamações. A menina engoliu qualquer desaforo e respirou fundo passando por ele e saindo dali.

Havia vencido uma grande batalha. Enfrentara Hermione Granger enrolada apenas por uma toalha, com os cabelos molhados. Era a segunda vez. Observou seu reflexo no espelho, havia lama em suas bochechas e ele não aparentava estar muito bem.

Não que se importasse em estar bem para Hermione. Nada disso! Só não gostava de andar mal arrumado por aí.

Ainda assim, não era nada fácil conviver com ela. Ela simplesmente era resplandecente, com todas aquelas curvas perfeitas. Sem contar no jeito de ser. Convenha-se que sua arrogância era bastante atraente e talvez até graciosa. Contudo, por que pensara tanto nela?

Chacoalhou a cabeça com força, afastando de si a imagem dela. E até estava funcionando. Abriu a torneira do chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo. Tudo que Harry Potter precisava era relaxar.

Simplesmente esquecera que ele morava ali. Estava acostumada a tomar banho em sua suíte e sair de toalha com toda paz do mundo lhe rodeando. Agora era casada, era diferente. Revirou os olhos ao lembrar a figura dele. Todo enlameado. Aquelas bochechas rosadas com lama em toda parte lhe deixaram uma graça. Aliás, ela não tinha nada com isso.

Adorara a tarde com Gina. Lembrava-se da última vez que foram juntas ao clube e fazia realmente muito tempo. Tivera um dia de paz.

Talvez por isso não brigara com Harry. Apenas saíra sem falar nada, ainda que houvesse em sua mente milhões de lugares interessantes para mandá-lo. Francamente, não perderia seu tempo discutindo com alguém que voltara com as roupas cheias de terra. Que tipo de esbórnia era o futebol?

Sentou-se na cama ouvindo o som do chuveiro. Havia se adaptado a morar com um ogro. Era difícil por ordem em algo com ele bagunçando, mas seu quarto era um caso a parte. Uma singularidade.

Apenas olvidou e trocou de roupa rapidamente, antes que ele saísse do banheiro e visse demais.

- Hermione! – Ouviu a voz ele lhe gritar, saindo do transe.

- O que é?! – Deixou seu estresse corriqueiro lhe dominar. Ele não sossegava nem quando estava no banho?

- Deixa pra lá! – Resmungou e ela acatou, deitando-se na cama relaxada. Ainda que, em seu subconsciente, uma gota de culpa por ter sido grossa habitasse.

Não demorou para que o chuveiro fosse desligado e Harry se revelasse saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha. Que tipo de vingança era aquela? Tudo bem que não era tortura nenhuma ver o corpo definido de Harry, ainda assim, ele não podia ficar andando seminu por aí.

- O que você está fazendo, obtuso?! – Questionou levantando-se rapidamente e tapando falsamente os olhos. Já vira Harry sem camisa. Via praticamente todo dia. Mas vê-lo enrolado numa toalha era algo exótico.

- Eu ia te pedir para pegar roupas, mas você não foi gentil. – Ela bufou enfadada. Não tinha obrigação nenhuma com ele. E se não estivesse em casa? Talvez ele sairia andando nu pelo quarto. O que seria um visão de tremendo desgosto. Claro que seria!

- Você acha que eu ia mexer nas suas sujeiras? – Rebateu de modo debochado e o rapaz fingiu sentir-se ofendido, enquanto ia até ela e sentava na beira da cama. Estava molhando.

- Minhas roupas são tão limpas quanto as suas. – Esclareceu e a morena foi até a porta e a abriu lhe indicando a saída com uma das mãos. - Lavadas na mesma lavanderia.

- Tanto faz. Vá se vestir em outro lugar. – Praticamente ordenou e ele apenas riu.

- Mas minhas roupas estão aqui. – Suas justificativas eram tolas e suas atitudes indecentes!

- Então pegue-as e vista em outro lugar. – Lhe disse naquele tom clássico e arrogante, que, dessa vez, acabara por conseguir lhe irritar.

- Então fale direito comigo, caso contrário não sairei! – Rebateu se aproximando dela, que o encarava ainda com aquele olhar superior.

- Eu não gosto de você, não tenho razões para falar "direito". – Debochou tornando a irritá-lo. Era um dom. De fato era. Ela conseguia sem fazer esforço algum e ele caia como um pato.

Ele respirou profundo e tomou certa compostura. O homem segurou nos ombros da menina, que lhe mirava assustada, e a ergueu. Os pés dela saíram do chão, enquanto ela permanecia perplexa e ele apenas saiu do quarto com ela e a pôs do lado de fora. Entrando e trancando a porta.

Um a zero Harry Potter.

Ela estava indignada! Como poderia usar da força bruta para coloca-la para fora de seu próprio quarto? Ele não perdia por esperar.

- Estou me sentindo um estúpido com essas porcarias. – Harry comentou com a esposa a respeito dos óculos, que depois de uma semana ela finalmente lhe convencera a usar.

Hermione cortaria o próprio braço antes de admitir que aqueles aros finos e redondos lhe deixavam bem bonitinho. E misturando com a cara de sono e os cabelos bagunçados, se tornava bastante atraente. Mas ela se manteve firme.

- Deixe de besteira. – Lhe disse num ato de repreensão maternal. – Ficaram bem em você. – Limitou-se a dizer. Bastava um elogio para que Harry se tornasse um poço de egocentrismo, músculos e pouca massa encefálica.

Caminhavam lentamente pelos corredores da escola. Sabe lá por qual propósito, mas Hermione insistira em sair de casa mais cedo naquela manhã. Obrigara Harry a engolir seus cereais sem ao menos saber que gosto tinha ou até se o leite estava azedo.

Ele apenas limitou-se a obedecê-la. Acordava com bastante dificuldade e ouvir Hermione encher-lhe a cabeça com sermões e despotismo era o que menos queria.

- Lembrarei-me de mencionar seu nome na minha vitória. – Emily Brown disparou de forma hostil ao passar rapidamente pelo casal no corredor. Hermione respirou fundo e continuou andando enquanto o moreno lhe olhava desconfiado. O que significava aquilo? Mal conhecia aquela menina.

- Do que ela está falando? – Harry lhe questionou atordoado pela maneira que a menina falara com Hermione e ela apenas não respondera. Para alguém que tinha todas as respostas do mundo na ponta da língua era uma situação bem estranha.

- Do concurso de histórias. Ela me venceu ano passado. – Lhe contou sem saber o motivo. Poderia ter simplesmente sido rude e deixado para lá. O rapaz assentiu entortando os lábios finos e rosados.

- Que garota estúpida. – Comentou dando balançando a cabeça de forma negativa e inconformada, enquanto continuavam a caminhar pelo corredor lotado. Hermione parecia sentir-se estranhamente ameaçada e aquilo o fazia consternar de certa forma. Será que a morena não tinha ciência de que era bem melhor que Emily? Francamente, a garota parecia mais com um cara holandês. Hermione não precisava saber, mas era bonita e inteligente, o que até lhe causava raiva algumas vezes. Sabia que se fosse feia as coisas seriam mais simples.

- Tanto faz. – Deu os ombros e apenas parou defronte a seu armário, enquanto ele encostara-se ao outro, ao lado dela e cruzada os braços abaixo do peitoral. – Apenas preciso me focar na minha história. – Disse mais para si mesma. Seus dedos giravam o segredo com cuidado e concentração. Ainda que soubesse a senha. Abriu a porta e, pela primeira vez, Harry teve acesso a uma de suas particularidades.

Era o armário mais organizado que vira, com os livros empilhados por tamanho e ordem alfabética. Bastante perfeccionista. Na porta havia uma foto dela e de seus pais. Ela devia estar com uns 10 anos. Pelo menos era o que lembrava. Eles pareciam estar de férias, pelos trajes despojados de John, que sempre fora visto de terno por ele.

Aos dez anos provavelmente estava passando as férias na casa de algum amigo, já que sua família nunca fora muito "família". Suas vidas haviam sido deveras diferentes. Talvez ela não tivesse tanta culpa de ser uma menina mimada e quase insuportável. Sempre tivera tudo.

A morena retirou com cuidado um pacote de papel pardo que parecia conter dezenas de folhas. Puxou as primeiras com cuidado e perscrutou as palavras ali escritas com certa apreensão. Os olhos de Harry tentaram desvendar o que era, mas não conseguira enxergar muito bem.

- O que é isso? – Questionou de maneira cuidadosa, para que ela não lhe dispersasse nenhuma fala grosseira.

- Minha história. – Contou num tom chateado colocando novamente as folhas dentro do envelope e o pondo dentro do armário com cuidado.

- E sobre o que é? – Tornou a perguntar deixando sua curiosidade transparecer. Agradecia por ela estar tão paciente. Não que a situação fosse completamente boa. A morena lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e pareceu voltar ao normal. Saiu do transe, ou sabe-se lá o que.

- Ainda não somos amigos. – Fez menção de lembrar tornando a usar o tom indiferente que tinha exclusivamente para ele. Harry riu e apoiou o braço na porta ainda aberta do armário. Seus olhos fitavam a morena, lhe analisando.

- Quase sempre mordaz... – Comentou enquanto ela sentia-se incomodada pelo olhar dele em si. Hermione pôs uma mecha insistente atrás da orelha.

- O que você está tentando fazer? – Questionou cheia de receio e puxou a pequena porta, fazendo o braço do rapaz desequilibrar dali de forma involuntária. Ele riu. – Ainda não esqueci que me pôs para fora do quarto! – Lembrou com rancor.

- Nada. - Disse de maneira simples e apenas se afastou. – Tenho aula agora, nos vemos depois, bonitinha. – Explicou antes de aproximar o seu rosto do dela e lhe dispersar um beijo rápido na bochecha. Em seguida lhe deu as costas. Ouviu o som de a morena bufar e riu, saindo dali com um sorriso nos lábios. Irritá-la era tão fácil e divertido.


	18. Atos De Trapaça Que Corrompem Os Bons C

**Capítulo Dezoito – Atos De Trapaça Que Corrompem Os Bons Costumes. **

A tal competição realmente deixara Hermione abatida. Harry percebera isso e não gostara nem um pouco.

Ela era chata o suficiente para ele desejar que algo ruim lhe acontecesse. Não do tipo: um caminhão lhe atropelar. Mas do tipo: Perder um maldito concurso. Ainda assim, ele notara que ela tinha um brilho próprio.

Nunca admitiria isso para ela, mas, quando desejava, Hermione poderia fazer qualquer um se sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Dessa forma, fazia as pessoas quererem ser importantes para ela.

Observou apenas o seu estado enquanto procurava algo para beber. Sentada numa postura ereta no banco fronte ao balcão da cozinha, seus olhos perscrutando a tal história, seu cenho franzido e seu lábio inferior preso entre dentes. Inadmissivelmente encantadora.

- Por que não saímos para jantar e você termina quando chegar? – Manifestou-se finalmente findando o silêncio de biblioteca. Estava faminto e quase esquecera que nunca cozinhavam. Almoços, lanches, jantares... Todas as refeições, sem exceções, eram feitas num restaurante próximo à casa. A cozinha servia como um belo enfeite.

Ela balançou a cabeça de modo negativo.

- Não posso sair de casa, perderia muito tempo... – Explicou tirando os olhos das palavras e os pondo sobre ele. – A competição é amanhã. – Os lábios dele se curvaram num lamento e por um instante lembrara que sabia cozinhar uma coisa ou outra. – Mas você pode ir sozinho se quiser... – Lhe sugeriu num tom estranhamente conselheiro e amigável.

Hermione estava com fome, não comia há horas, mas não podia simplesmente deixar tudo de lado. Ele pareceu notar isso também.

- Está com fome, não é? – Lhe questionou tomando novamente sua atenção. Ela abaixou os olhos como se ele houvesse descoberto seu segredo de estado e assentiu.

- Bastante. – Confessou num riso conformado. Ele sorriu também e lhe lançou um olhar travesso. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas confusa e curiosa.

- Posso tentar cozinhar... – Sugeriu numa voz marota e o olhar dela se tornou divertido também. Tão animada quanto ele.

- Jura? – Questionou com certa empolgação.

- Pode estudar, bonitinha. Chefe Potter vai cuidar do menu! – Falou de maneira convencida e a morena riu, com um brilho diferente no olhar.

No dia seguinte.

Fora demasiadamente fácil. Sempre soubera que, se não fosse de família rica, estaria envolvido com qualquer tipo de coisa ilegal. De fato, aquele fora seu primeiro passo rumo ao plano b, caso o plano a, do seguro, falhasse e sua família estivesse falida.

Roubara a redação de Emily do seu armário, sem culpa alguma. Francamente, quem ela achava que era para debochar de Hermione Granger? Com certeza Hermione era a garota mais inteligente de todo colégio.

Aquela CDF estranha merecia uma lição. Não que ele houvesse feito aquilo para ver sua pungente e irritante esposa feliz. Jamais cogitaria essa possibilidade, nem sequer pensaria em tal assunto. Mas Emily não poderia humilhá-la de tal maneira.

Fora épico o momento em que Emily foi até o júri entregar sua história e vislumbrou o envelope vazio. Seu olhar assoberbado tornou-se puro espanto. Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma cena terrivelmente cômica.

Tivera vontade de rir, sentado na primeira fileira do auditório e, talvez, apenas talvez, ela o houvesse notado. Pois sua indignação foi depositada nele e ela sentou-se ao seu lado apressada e irritadiça.

- Eu sei que foi você, Potter! – O acusou numa voz baixa e intimidadora.

- Mude esse tom, Em. – Pediu ironicamente a fazendo quase explodir de raiva. – Não pode me acusar sem provas... – Lhe noticiou num tom falsamente gentil.

- Eu vou provar que foi você! – Lhe garantiu cheia de furor. – Só assim para a Granger ganhar algo de mim. – Ele revirou os olhos e bocejou, lhe ignorando. A menina apenas levantou de forma pomposa e saiu,

Nunca estivera tão nervoso assim por algo relacionado às matérias da escola. Francamente, Emily tinha sido eliminada, mas havia outros concorrentes.

Ainda assim, confiava em Hermione. Ainda que seu sucesso não fosse, teoricamente, lhe afetar em algo. Todavia, queria ver mais um daqueles sorrisos genuínos e sem ironia, que ela dispersava tão bem.

Ouviu bochichos de protesto enquanto Gina tentava passar pela fileira de trás sem pisar no pé de alguém. Pelos resmungos, ele soube que ela falhara em tal missão.

A ruiva sentou-se exatamente no assento de trás. Mau sinal. Sabia que qualquer piadinha lhe poderia ser lançada por ela, mas iria abstrair. Estava ansioso pela vitória.

- Prestigiando a esposa, Potter? – Pelo tom de ironia ele supôs que a ruiva sabia de tal farsa. Ela e Hermione pareciam compartilhar tudo.

- Claro, não seria um bom marido se não o fizesse. – Rebateu no mesmo tom enquanto os olhos deles observavam uma Hermione ansiosa pelo resultado no palco. Os olhos âmbar dela se focavam nos jurados, que cochichavam sem cessar.

Finalmente Minerva havia se levantado e em suas mãos havia um envelope com o tão esperado resultado. Os olhos de Harry lhe perscrutaram enquanto Hermione mordia o lábio inferior ansiosa. A mulher se aproximou do púlpito e deu duas batidas com o dedo indicador no microfone antes de se por a falar.

- A competição desse ano fora completamente acirrada. – Iniciou enquanto Harry torcia para que ela não fizesse um daqueles discursos enormes. – Todavia, isso nos faz feliz. Pois sabemos que temos futuros brilhantes escritores. – Ótimo, ela faria um discurso enorme. – Mas vamos ao que interessa – Isso! Ela deveria ir direto ao ponto antes que ele enfartasse. – A vencedora do concurso literário desse ano é... – Os olhos de Hermione lhe miravam como os de uma criança que anseia um presente de Natal. – Hermione Granger! – Todos aplaudiram enquanto ela parecia apenas sentir sobre si o espírito de missão cumprida. Aplaudiu junto com os outros com as bochechas coradas e deu um pequeno sorriso. Harry sorriu também, orgulhoso. Ainda que tentasse não demonstrar. Estava feliz por ela.

- O fato é que você será bom o bastante para ela. – A ruiva sussurrou e Harry desejou que ela estivesse longe dele o suficiente para não ouvi-la.

- Não preciso ser bom para ela. – Rebateu entre dentes de forma rude, se levantando e afastando-se. Levando seus passos para fora do auditório.

Os olhos felizes de Hermione procuraram por ele. Ainda que ela não soubesse o motivo, mas queria compartilhar a alegria com ele.

Contudo, não conseguira acha-lo. Então foi até Minerva para pegar o "troféu simbólico" que era um troféu em forma de um livro de acrílico.

Pouco mais de uma hora se passara e era estranho sentir o gosto da indignação em seus lábios. Devia estar comemorando sua merecida vitória, mas por causa dele tivera tudo estragado. Lembrava-se de caminhar pelo corredor de Hogwarts com o troféu em mãos. Lembrava-se de Emily lhe dizer que havia ganhado por trapacear. Odiava trapaças, odiava mentiras. Vivia uma apenas por necessidade. Revirara os olhos e rira em sua cara. Não lhe havia feito coisa alguma. Ainda assim, quando Emily tocara no nome de Harry seu estomago se revirou. Ele era capaz de tal coisa.

Agora se mantinha como louca. Tentando encontra-lo a todo custo, para tirar a história a limpo.

Ficaria lhe procurando feito tola, caso não usasse sua mente teórica. Lembrara que Harry era um garoto ogro viciado em esportes e cerveja. Lembrara de que ele havia lhe dito onde bebia escondido na escola. Apenas foi até o vestiário. Habitat natural dos ogros.

Ela, ao entrar, deparou-se com ele. Encostado na parede com um olhar perdido e uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Ao vê-la, ele pôs a garrafa sobre um banco qualquer e lhe fitou preocupado. Pelo olhar dela sabia que algo ruim viria.

- Olá. – Disse simplesmente, esperando qualquer tipo de coisa.

- Por que fez aquilo? – Lhe questionou incrédula, ainda segurando seu pulso e mantendo os olhos fixos no moreno. Ele desviou-se de qualquer contato. Físico, visual. Entretanto, ela parecia convencida a não sair dali. Apenas afastou-se um pouco dela e mirou o chão sentindo-se encurralado.

- Do que está falando? – Sua voz era trêmula, demonstrando a indecisão de mentir ou não para ela.

- Eu sei que foi você que trapaceou para que a Emily perdesse. – Lhe revelou, fazendo-o engolir seco. Ele respirou fundo e permaneceu sem nada dizer. – Quero saber o motivo. – Harry encostou a cabeça na parede e contemplou o teto. - Quero que me diga. – Exigiu quebrando o silêncio sepulcral que precedia uma bela bronca. Ela não tinha o direito. Não havia conseguido vencer?

- Achei injusto o que ela lhe disse e decidi intervir. – Confessou num tom de voz explosivo e irritado pelo pré-julgamento. A morena riu amarga e balançou a cabeça num ato de discordância.

- Nem você acreditava que eu poderia vencer por meus próprios esforços... – Suas palavras tinham som de decepção. Seu olhar também.

Ele não sabia como lidar com uma Hermione decepcionada. Uma furiosa seria bem mais fácil. Um olhar raivoso era mais simples do que um olhar triste.

- Não é bem assim... – Tentou se justificar, mas realmente não tinha uma desculpa e isso lhe fazia pior. – Foi só um concurso idiota! – Rebateu altivo. – Não sei por que se importa tanto. – Com alguns passos Hermione se afastou ainda mais e sua distancia entre a porta do vestiário se tornara menor.

- Realmente. – Concordou com azedume. – Para você não importa. – Concluiu antes de lhe dar as costas e girar a maçaneta.

O som da porta se fechando, assim que Hermione saiu, lhe causou fúria. Nenhuma boa ação fica impune. Deu alguns poucos socos no armário do vestiário e respirou fundo. Precisava fazer algo.

Abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu, vislumbrando a figura dela caminhando apressada.

- Hermione! – A voz dele ecoou pelo longo e quase vazio corredor. A morena parou de imediato e virou-se para ele. Os passos dele se tornaram rápidos e sua ação fora instantânea e pouco compreensível.

Uma das mãos dele firmou-se em sua nuca enquanto a outra lhe trouxe para perto através de sua cintura delgada. Seu rosto aproximou-se do dela e seus lábios tocaram o de Hermione com pressa. Ela ainda não parecera entender o que ele pretendia iniciar, pois se afastara num ímpeto. Suas mãos tocaram o peitoral dele e o afastaram num estranho procedimento de rejeição.

- O que está fazendo? – Lhe questionou confusa enquanto ele parecia inconformado. Ela não era nada sutil.

- Lhe pedindo desculpas. – Explicou com obviedade. Pressionou os lábios finos e respirou profundo numa demonstração de frustração, enquanto ela arqueara a sobrancelha seguramente distante dele.

- Você se desculpa com as pessoas as beijando? – Tornou a perguntar. Dessa vez indignada e cética.

- Não, nem todas... – Rebateu rapidamente. – Fora um erro, está bem? – Hermione pela primeira vez sentira-se estranha. Não devia ter impedido. Trocar alguns beijos com Harry Potter não seria nada mal... Não se tratava de perpetuar a espécie, eram só alguns beijos... Aliás! Seria péssimo! Quão tola essa ideia seria!

- Fora sim. – Concordou como se fosse uma beata. Ele tinha certeza de que não era. Mas era louca.


	19. Vá Dormir Com a Vadia!

**Capítulo Dezenove – Vá Dormir Com A Vadia! **

Aquela havia sido uma noite de cão. Passara bastante tempo no bar tentando compreender o motivo de Hermione ser tão... Hermione. Nunca havia sido rejeitado de tal maneira e seu orgulho masculino havia sido ferido.

Contudo, não havia nada que algumas cervejas não curassem e depois de muitas delas resolveu ir pra casa.

Seus sentidos ainda estavam bons, o que não lhe daria problemas ao caminhar em linha reta até chegar em seu não tão doce lar.

Girou a maçaneta com o pensamento de que Hermione estaria dormindo e que só teria que encará-la pela manhã. Poderia muito bem se deitar sem fazer alarde. Ela ao menos acordaria.

Entretanto, ao entrar, vira seus planos irem por água abaixo. Ela estava sentada na poltrona com olhos enormes. Daqueles quando as pessoas não dormem a noite toda. A morena não costumava dormir tarde, então ficar acordada até tal hora era um cilício.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto ela lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e se levantou de imediato.

- Não trouxe a vadia? – Indagou exasperada ao moreno que franziu o cenho confuso. O que aquela louca estava dizendo?

- Que vadia? E por que está com esses olhos enormes me olhando? Parece uma menina superpoderosa insana. – Questionou confuso alertando a si mentalmente para não chama-la de louca. Não queria ser enforcado novamente.

- Você realmente acha que eu acredito na história do bar?! Que você foi apenas beber as milhares de cervejas que você bebe em casa?! – Debateu levando uma das mãos à cintura e lhe olhando irritada. O moreno riu, incrédulo e ela revirou os olhos. – Sou muito mais esperta do que pareço, Potter.

- Não há ninguém. – Explicou de forma paciente. - Eu apenas fui ao bar, estava estressado. Seus detetives devem ter visto errado.

- Não são detetives... – Justificou com as bochechas escarlates. – São apenas pessoas que não querem me ver passar de boba na frente de todo mundo.

- Fofoqueiros... – Cantarolou de maneira irônica.

- Você não me engana! – Vociferou parecendo uma mulher louca de ciúmes. Ciúmes? Ela tinha ciúmes dele? Claro que não. Era apenas zelo com seu nome.

- Diabos, não tinha garota nenhuma! – Todo estresse perdido numa tarde de bebedeira viera à tona com Hermione lhe enchendo a paciência. - Você me estressa e não quer que eu saia? Francamente.

- Vá dormir na casa da April. – Lhe instigou querendo intimidá-lo por saber seu suposto segredo.

- Ah, então você está falando da April?! – Questionou incrédulo com tamanho absurdo. Havia lhe dito um "oi". Se houve um "como vai?" era muito.

- Oras, recuperou a memória? – Indagou com irônica e mordaz.

- Francamente, Hermione! Eu apenas a cumprimentei. Não deturpe as coisas. – Justificou ainda que não precisasse.

- No quarto você não dorme. – Resumiu toda discussão e o deixou sozinho na sala.

- É claro que durmo! – Disse lhe seguindo, mas ela foi mais rápida e trancou a porta.

- Inferno! – Esbravejou socando a parede e em seguida chacoalhando o punho dolorido. – Um dia isso vai acabar! – Berrou irritado.

Fora complicado convence-la a deixa-lo entrar naquela noite. Mas ele era perseverante, havia conseguido.

- Você me chutou a noite toda! – Resmungou pela quinta vez. Será que ele poderia para de agir como uma velha resmungona? Esse era o papel dela!

- Já disse que não foi de propósito. – Explicou impaciente. Orgulhara-se dos chutes e pontapés, mas realmente não tivera culpa. Quando estava muito cansada, Hermione se portava de maneira agitada. Isso incluía praticar artes marciais enquanto dormia.

- Claro que foi! – Insistiu enquanto ela lhe ignorava de forma solene. Passeando como uma gazela atrás de uma tigela para encher de cereais e leite. Noite agitada, estômago roncando.

- Pense como quiser. Você não vai atrapalhar meu café da manhã em retaliação aos meus movimentos na cama. – Lhe explicou enquanto depositava o conteúdo da grande caixa sobre a tigela. Seus olhos brilhavam famintos.

- Você pode fazer movimentos na cama. – Explicou a ela, que ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mas não desse feitio. – Complementou com um sorriso malicioso e ela se engasgou com a colher farta que havia posto na boca.

- Estúpido. – Ele piscou. Estava irritado, ela também tinha que estar. E para completar, suas costelas doíam... Como ela havia conseguido lhe chutar ali?

- O fato é: Eu tenho certeza que você fez de propósito. – Declarou tentando sair como vencedor em tal disputa. Mas ele conhecia Hermione Granger.

- Não tenho culpa se passei a noite rolando na cama pelo estresse do dia anterior. – Justificou, achando alguns bons motivos para lhe culpar.

- E eu tenho? – Indagou indignado. – Só quis ajudar você e é assim que me retribui?! – Ele era péssimo em atuar. Ela era uma boa atriz, reconhecia gente do mesmo nível. Harry Potter não estava em tal grupo.

- Claro que tem. – Declarou de maneira obvia. Lançou um olhar falso de sofrimento. – Tenho um marido que trapaceia de tarde e à noite sai por aí com vadias. – O tom que ela usara faria qualquer um, que não conhecesse seu jeito dissimulado, chorar.

- Já disse que fiz para ajudar e sobre a vadia... – Começou de maneira agitada, mas logo parou. Ela quase o convencera de que lhe estava traindo. – Não há vadia, Hermione. – Insistiu enfadado.

- Não acredito nas suas mentiras vãs. – Sobrepôs de modo inocente e quase imaculado.

- Francamente! Você acha que não sei sobre o Teddy?! – Rebateu lhe fazendo arregalar os olhos num susto.

- O que tem o Teddy? – Quem não deve não teme. Ela temia.

- Depois que eu os vi conversando, ele não encostou mais em mim. Antes disso estava me matando. – Explicou. Ele não era tão tapado quanto ela achava. – Posso estar errado, mas você também está. Nossos métodos de proteção são igualmente indevidos.

Finalmente John Granger e James Potter estavam aguardando uma reunião com o gerente de seguros. O cara que liberava a verba que eles tanto precisavam para fazer a empresa se reerguer.

O tal homem estava de fato atrasado, ambos os corações batiam descompassados e ansiosos por verem a cor das notas que enfeitariam a conta da empresa.

- Quem ele pensa que é? Fazem mais de 10 minutos... – James murmurou irritado, fitando o relógio de pulso impaciente. Seus pés batiam no chão freneticamente, causando em John um nervosismo ainda maior.

- O homem que pode nos tirar da lama. – Rebateu ajeitando a gravata. Tinham que parecer sérios e honestos, ainda que seus métodos fossem ilegais.

- Ainda assim, é antiético se atrasar. – Ele se levantou da confortável cadeira da sala de reuniões e foi até a janela. – Francamente!

Alguns minutos se passaram, posteriormente um rangido na porta se ouviu e os olhos curiosos se depositaram ali.

A figura da secretária se revelou e um sorrisinho se formou no rosto do maroto James Potter.

- O senhor Baker está aí. – Ela disse dando um espaço para que o estranho homem passasse. Ele era alto demais e magérrimo. Cabelos bem negros penteados para trás e no corpo um andar engraçado. Fazia James lembrar de um desenho animado qualquer, mas não podia debochar do homem numa hora como aquela.

- Boa tarde, senhores. – Ótimo! Ele tinha uma voz engraçada também. Seria bem mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Boa tarde, senhor Baker. – John apressou-se em estender a mão sendo retribuído com um apertão daqueles dedos compridos. James fez o mesmo em seguida.

- Por favor, sente-se. – Potter indicou uma das confortáveis cadeiras giratórias e o homem o fez, colocando sua pasta sobre a mesa.

- Bem, vim lhes dar um parecer. – Iniciou pegando um envelope e o abrindo. Os olhos dos sócios miravam-lhe com ansiedade. – Segundo Kevin, meu assistente, há indefinição circunstancial. – Os dois trocaram olhares confusos. O que aquilo significava?

- O que isso que dizer? – John indagou curioso e um tanto assustado. Nenhuma indefinição é boa.

- Quer dizer, senhor Granger, que meu assistente não tem certeza se as cláusulas do contrato, que condizem no casamento entre herdeiros, estão de fato sendo cumpridas. – Lhe revelou naquele tom cômico, que agora irritava Potter.

- Esta insinuando que nossos filhos estão mentindo?! – Questionou irritado, se levantando da mesa e fazendo John o seguir, antes que ele matasse o senhor Baker.

- Claro que não, senhor Potter... – Defendeu-se de maneira sorridente. Como se qualquer decisão não lhe fizesse diferença alguma. Era autista por acaso?

- Perdoe meu sócio, senhor Baker... – John desculpou-se puxando o amigo pelo braço e o fazendo sentar. – Estamos passando por uma fase complicada e, se pode nos compreender, precisamos acessar o dinheiro do seguro com certa urgência... – Explicou-lhe com toda paciência que havia nele e faltava em Potter.

- Compreendo, senhor Granger. – Assentiu com a cabeça e deu-lhe um sorriso. James queria quebrar sua cara.

- Então o que podemos fazer para rever a aprovação do seguro? – Finalmente James se manifestara, agora engolindo toda sua raiva.

- Para que sua causa seja revista precisamos de mais três meses. – Lhe revelou divertido. Que graça havia naquilo? Três meses?

- Três meses?! – Foi a vez de John manifestar-se. Sua esposa e filha o matariam.

- Exatamente.


	20. Tequila, Nachos e Por que Você Não Dorme

**Capítulo Vinte – Tequila, Nachos e Por que Você Não Dorme Comigo?**

- Vocês só podem estar querendo me matar! – Hermione gritou enquanto Harry bufava e os seus pais os fitavam atônitos. – Não é possível! – Protestou. Era um dislate infinito.

- Vocês prometeram que eram apenas três meses! – Foi a vez do moreno de olhos verdes se manifestar.

Estavam na sala de reunião da empresa, mas aquilo não tinha nada de formal. Por trás das grandes portas fechadas à chave havia dois leões prestes a devorar seus patriarcas.

- Eu sei, meninos... – John tentou se defender, enquanto James maquinava uma maneira de coloca-los contra a parede.

- Isso é no mínimo injusto... – Hermione Granger iria começar um longo discurso, mas fora repentinamente cortada por James Potter e seu poder de persuasão.

- Se não funcionou é porque não fizeram parecer real! – Os acusou de forma solene.

- Não tentamos? – O mais novo dos Potter se pôs a questionar cheio de amargura.

- Não tentaram! – Os incriminou novamente e a menina do grupo fez uma cara de ofendida. – Vivem brigando para cima e para baixo, não tentam ser amigos!

- Isso é impossível! – Os dois rebateram em uníssono enquanto John assistia a tudo de modo passivo e confuso.

- Pois é! É por atitudes como essa que não conseguimos o seguro ainda! – Hermione sentira-se atingida. Ele a estava julgando? Estava dizendo que ela não havia dado seu melhor?

- Papai, não seja tão apático! – A filha o repreendeu lhe tirando do transe e o fazendo tomar uma postura mais ereta no lugar que ocupava. – James está insinuando que não me esforcei! – Naquela hora, o Potter pai viu com quem estava lidando. Harry era pachola em certas circunstancias, mas aquela menina, ela sim, poderia dissimular qualquer situação.

- James, não fale assim com ela! – John tentou parecer firme, mas fora em vão. O sócio apenas bufara irritado. Garota tinhosa!

- É o bem-estar deles que está em jogo também, Granger! – Justificou nervosamente. Era melhor findar a discussão saindo vitorioso. – É melhor vocês cooperarem a partir de agora. Caso o contrário, preparem-se para arrumar um emprego ao invés de ir a faculdade. – Os ameaçou descaradamente, fazendo Hermione sentir um frio na espinha. Odiava cogitar a possibilidade de sua vida sair de seu planejamento. Faculdade seguida de um ótimo emprego e uma carreira bem sucedida. Devia ser assim e iria. Não importa o que tivesse que fazer.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Ela questionou ao vê-lo derrotado. Cotovelos sobre a mesa, rosto entre as mãos. Como uma criança que acabara de perder uma partida de futebol.

- Beber até cair. – Respondeu simplesmente lhe lançando um olhar que inspirava puro desânimo. Ela também se sentia assim.

Hermione nunca bebia, nem em festas, nem em nada. Ainda assim, vira na ideia de Harry a oportunidade de obter um subterfúgio através de muito álcool.

-Vou com você. – Ofereceu-se num tom empolgado demais para a situação atual. Ele erguera as sobrancelhas receoso, mas seria bom ter alguma companhia. Torcia apenas para ela não lhe encher o saco.

- Pensei que em bares serviam algo mais forte! – Ele disse de modo desafiador após a milésima dose de tequila. Seu corpo emanava álcool e ela achava aquilo meio nojento. Completamente nojento.

Hermione havia tomado duas canecas de cerveja. Nunca fora no "Bar do Bin Ladden" e em sua primeira vez, fora para beber tão pouco? Todavia, ao ver o estado de seu querido marido, preferiu manter-se atenta. Tinha medo de que ele pudesse fazer uma loucura qualquer.

- Se eu fosse você não bebia mais – Sugeriu ao vê-lo pedir uma nova dose. Teria uma ressaca de cão.

- Não me controle, bonitinha! – Resmungou com a voz embargada. – Não hoje! – Ela revirou os olhos impacientes enquanto ele choramingava algo inaudível. Ela manteve os ouvidos atentos, mas não conseguira captar.

- O que está dizendo? – Quis saber do que se tratava, ainda que pudesse se arrepender.

- Você não me ama de verdade! – Lhe acusou choroso e ela arregalou os olhos espantada. – Nunca foi carinhosa comigo na cama! – Ela riu. Ele estava bêbado mesmo!

- Nunca fomos para a cama, obtuso. – Rebateu de maneira óbvia o fazendo sentir aparentemente incomodado.

- Por isso! Porque não me diz palavras de amor... – Justificou numa teoria que apenas fazia sentido para ele. – Eu tento fazer tudo certo, mas você nunca está feliz.

- E o que você tenta fazer? – Ela estava adorando o instigar naquela maneira, era indevido, porém divertido.

- Trabalho duro! – Lhe explicou como se fosse algo óbvio o suficiente para não ser questionado. - Horas a rio!

- A fio. F-i-o. – Lhe ensinou calmamente.

- Isso! Está vendo como nos completamos? Só você não enxerga, Jane! – Seu tom de voz era sem controle. Ele estava quase gritando e todos à sua volta os olhavam.

- Meu nome não é Jane. – O corrigiu.

- É Hermione Jane! – Acrescentou irritado.

- Mas não é Jane. – Persistiu.

- Ok. Mas é por isso que não vamos para a cama. – Insistiu e ela revirou os olhos impaciente. Como lhe tiraria dali sozinha? Ele era forte e alto. Ela era magra e baixa.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Não vamos para cama por isso. – Preferiu não discutir com um ogro bêbado. Não valia a pena. Sua esperança de beber até que a noite se tornasse noite novamente havia falhado.

Levá-lo pra casa fora um sacrifício. Colocá-lo no sofá fora ainda pior. Sim, no sofá. Não dormiria com alguém que cheirava a tequila vagabunda e nachos. Ainda assim, não demorou muito para que Potter acordasse, tomasse um bom banho e deitasse ao lado dela na cama.

Aquela notícia de que teriam que passar mais tempo juntos fora certamente um baque para Hermione. Ela não parava de se mexer na cama.

O corpo dele postulava um bom descanso, mas os chutes que recebia assiduamente o impediram de dormir. A ressaca ainda não o tinha atingido.

Estava a um bom tempo mirando o teto. Com os dedos cruzados e as mãos sobre o peitoral, que subia e descia lentamente. Seus olhos sonolentos vez ou outra se cerravam, procurando algum repouso. Ainda assim, ele era sempre despertado num susto por alguma agressão da parte da morena ao seu lado.

Pensou em pegar seus travesseiros e apenas ir dormir no sofá, mas acordaria quebrado. E também, não era justo. Tinham direitos iguais, não ia amanhecer cheio de dores porque a barbie tinha um modo atípico de descanso.

O corpo dela girou para cima e uma de suas mãos lhe acertou no rosto. Se não fizesse tanto tempo, juraria que ela estava dormindo.

Foi o ápice quando uma de suas pernas lhe atingiu no joelho. Irritara-se tão rapidamente que nem ao menos notara o que fizera. Quando caiu em si, já estava com o corpo sobre o dela lhe segurando os braços na altura da cabeça como se faz com um refém.

- Que diabos está fazendo?! – Ela questionou ao acordar assustada e ver o rosto irritado de Harry perigosamente perto do seu. Ele respirava ofegante como alguém insano.

- Será que você pode parar de me chutar? – Sibilou cheio de furor enquanto ela erguia as malditas sobrancelhas, como se não houvesse feito nada. Como se ele fosse louco.

- Será que pode me soltar, ogro?! – Perguntou naquele seu descaso de sempre, mas ele não iria aturar.

- Então pare de me chutar! – Ela revirou os olhos irritada.

- Como se eu pudesse controlar minha agitação...

- Você tem que dar um jeito nisso. – Exigiu e ela viu uma veia saltar em seu pescoço. Tentara imaginar o que fizera com ele até aquelas horas. Não fora de propósito. Era mais forte que ela. Não podia deixar de imaginar Harry sendo agredido. Dessa forma, não conseguira segurar o riso.

Hermione Granger estava gargalhando bem em sua fronte. Como se fosse cômico! Como se ser chutado fosse algo divertido, algo que apraz. Ela estava muito enganada e iria pagar!

- Me perdoe! – Pediu entre risos. – É mais forte que eu! – E continuou a rir. Como se ele fosse um idiota qualquer. Um louco que não falava coisa com coisa! Francamente.

- Ria bastante! – E ela o obedeceu, mesmo sabendo que era apenas uma ironia. - Não é com você, né?

- Francamente, um ogro como você deve estar acostumado a levar pontapés das barangas com quem se envolve. – Ele riu amargo. Como ela conseguia se achar tão superior. Eles eram praticamente iguais. Insuportáveis e iguais.

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa eu vou te beijar. – Lhe ameaçou como se fosse ruim e a morena lhe mirou com indignação.

- Não ouse, Potter! – Ele deu um sorriso.

- Eu avisei... – Disse antes de aproximar os lábios dos dela e os tocar. E mais uma vez ela estava estática. Enquanto ele fazia todo trabalho sozinho. As mãos dele ainda seguravam o pulso dela. Era como beijar uma morta! Na verdade não era um beijo e sim um selar de lábios. O suficiente para fazê-la ficar sem reação e isso o irritava.

Quantas vezes precisaria lhe beijar para fazê-la esboçar algo?

Ainda assim, para sua surpresa, Hermione Granger finalmente agiu. Lhe empurrou para fora da cama, o fazendo cair com tudo no chão.

- Você está louco?! – Questionou irritada, se levantando e passando por ele em direção a saída do quarto.

- Diga que não gostou, bonitinha! – Debochou com um sorriso, finalmente se deitando para dormir.


	21. Granger-Potter

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – Granger-Potter.**

- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer, está bem? Não somos bons atores. – Justificou dando os ombros. Estavam tendo aquela conversa agradável em pleno café da manhã. O mais velho bufou e passou a mão sobre os cabelos tentando pensar em algo até que...

- Então faça ser real! – Disse de repente. – Conquiste-a! – De todas as piadas que Harry Potter havia ouvido, sóbrio ou bêbado, aquela era a pior. Não lhe fazia gargalhar e sim sentir arrepios.

Harry pegou a jarra de café e encheu uma grande caneca. Talvez cafeína lhe ajudasse a esquecer AQUILO.

Ele e Hermione Granger? Claro que não! Era como Tom e Jerry, Hitler e judeus, Iraque e Palestina... Enfim! Poderia passar horas imaginando os maiores conflitos, políticos ou não, onde ele e Hermione poderiam se encaixar. Era uma verdadeira Guerra Fria. Estavam prestes a explodir.

- Você está louco! – Manifestou-se em meio a uma indignação que lhe ia dos pés à cabeça.

- Olhe como fala, moleque. – Lhe repreendeu batendo com o jornal em seu braço. O moreno bufou irritado. Aquilo era contra os seus princípios. – É bom você fazer essa patricinha mimada ficar caída por você ou então as coisas ficarão muito ruins. – Lhe ameaçou num tom desnecessariamente frio. E que absurdo era aquele? Chamá-la daquele jeito?! Só havia um Potter que tinha esse direito e era ele, não seu pai.

- Vou dar meu jeito. – Lhe assegurou ainda que não fizesse ideia de como resolver tal problema. Não iria conquista-la numa farsa. Sabia muito bem onde essas histórias poderiam o levar. Já havia visto em filmes e um lado sempre saía magoado. Não queria se magoar e, por mais pedante que ela fosse, não queria que Hermione se ferisse também. Tirando o fato de que nunca lhe venceria. Ela era insuportavelmente competitiva e tinha sede de vitória. Era irritante e perfeccionista, nunca cairia num papo dele.

Dessa forma, se você não pode combate-los, puxe o saco deles. Ou seja, ele e Hermione deveriam, de uma vez por todas, selar a paz e formar uma bela dupla. Era isso.

E lá estava Hermione Granger. Fitando-lhe com aquele olhar inquisitório e ajeitando aqueles cabelos castanhos claros, que tanto lhe chamavam atenção. Ele não queria admitir, mas tinha medo dela. Ela o intimidava mais do que Mike Tyson, quando ele era um cara sério, é claro.

Seus dedos se esfregavam nervosamente enquanto ela parecia perder a paciência diante de sua atitude anormal.

Hermione revirou os olhos e bufou irritada. Estavam sentados na mesa da cantina comendo aquelas batatas fritas péssimas que tanto gostavam.

- Diga logo, Ogro-Potter. – Ordenou cheia de enfado e ele suspirou nervosamente.

- Ok... – Tentou parecer calmo, mas aquilo soava ainda mais estranho. – Vamos lá... – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela, como se quisesse autoconvencer ou motivar. – Estive conversando com meu pai... – Iniciou lentamente.

- Uma reunião dos Beberrões-Potter... – Motejou amarga.

- Como eu estava dizendo... Meu pai sugeriu algo... Na verdade, que eu te conquistasse. – A morena o fitou pasmo enquanto digeria tal absurdo. James realmente achava que poderia ser tão baixa ao ponto de se deixar levar por galanteios de Harry Potter.

- Ele está louco! – Manifestou-se cheia de furor.

- Eu sei. – Concordou tentando lhe acalmar. - E odeio admitir, mas eu sei que não vou conseguir vencer você. – Ela sentia-se bem ao vê-lo confessar tal coisa. Uma sensação de poder adorável.

- Você tem razão. – Concordou cheia de altivez.

- Mas também sei que sou um adversário a altura... – Acrescentou e ela manteve o silêncio.

- Prossiga.

- Então, eu proponho uma trégua. – Declarou de maneira simples estendendo a mão esperando que ela apertasse.

Hermione parou pensativa. Brigar, implicar, agredir Harry Potter era tão bom. Todavia, tinham algo mais importante a pensar.

Se ela ficasse pobre, nada seria tão divertido assim. Então talvez devesse apenas aceitar a proposta do obtuso e acabar logo com aquilo.

- Tudo bem. – Disse apertando a mão dele com um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

- Nós precisamos convencer a todos. – Ele disse num tom preocupado.

- Não há nada que me deram e eu não consegui fazer. – Declarou daquela maneira esnobe que ele não sabia se amava ou odiava. - Não será diferente dessa vez. – Ele sorriu vitorioso. Estava tão disposto quanto ela.

- Você é um cabeça de zarcão! – Lhe ofendeu a quatro ventos enquanto rumava a porta de saída para ir a escola. O ruivo lhe seguia naquele andar pachola e tentava alcança-la. Todavia, Gina Weasley era muito mais rápida irritada e digamos que o irmão estava um pouco acima do peso.

- Francamente! Eu nem sei o que é isso! – Rebateu nervosamente. Ela tinha que entender que fora uma atitude impensada.

- Você é a pessoa mais fofoqueira do mundo! – Gritou, finalmente parando e mirando-o com as bochechas escarlates. Cheia de furor.

- Foi sem querer! Já disse. – Justificou inocente.

- Não foi não! – A ruivinha lhe empurrou, mas ele não saiu do lugar. Ronald estava realmente pesado. - Você estava querendo mesmo saber! – Gritou. Por sorte, além dos dois, não havia ninguém em casa. A senhora Weasley odiava gritarias. Se ela estivesse ali, certamente cada um receberia uma dose desmedida de amor em forma de beliscões.

- Eu não ligo mais para Hermione, está bem?! – Justificou. Estava até se dando bem com Lilá, a aluna nova e inocente. – Também não ligo para as farsas dela.

- Então cale essa boca! Se Hermione descobrir que você ouviu o plano por telefone, ela me mata e eu mato você! – As ameaças dela lhe assustavam, apesar de ele duvidar que a irmã fosse se sujeitar a cadeia por um assassinato. Todavia, Gina era boa em mentir e dissimular. Conseguiria muito bem esconder seu cadáver e isso lhe assustava. Era melhor não arriscar.

E lá estava o casal mais feliz da terra. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, agora Hermione Granger-Potter. Talvez não tão feliz assim, mas pelo menos tentavam. E em seus interiores corruptos e um tanto trapaceiros, a excitação de conseguir ludibriar a todos crescia como uma faísca próxima à gasolina.

- Creio que não será difícil. – Tentou parecer otimista ao ver que aquelas pessoas poderiam não acreditar tão facilmente em seu amor desmedido um pelo outro.

- Precisamos ser realistas. Vai sim. – Admitiu enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção ao armário. Era dia de aula de Literatura. Adorava ler e talvez algum livro lhe ajudasse.

- Mas temos força de vontade e um bom plano, não é? – Harry Potter era um ser inseguro, agora ela via isso e ele também ficava bastante atraente com aquele suéter cinza. Aliás, não ficava não!

- Sim, temos força de vontade. – Abriu o segredo rapidamente e tirou alguns livros e junto com eles um envelope de papel.

O moreno lhe observou de forma curiosa e ela lhe entregou o tal envelope.

- O que é isso? – Questionou abrindo-o e tirando dois ingressos de uma boate famosa que ele nunca tinha ido por odiar boates.

- Eu ia com a Gina, mas a cidade toda vai estar lá então é bom aparecermos juntos. – Explicou. Ela era uma gênia do mal.

- Está bem. – Ele mirou a data e viu que era naquela noite. No dia do jogo do Manchester! Droga. Teria que ir.

- Nos vemos no intervalo, tenho aula agora. – Lhe disse continuando parada no mesmo lugar, como se estivesse aguardando algo.

- O que foi? – Questionou confuso e um tanto pachola.

- Não vai me beijar? É isso que casais fazem ao se despedir. – Explicou revirando os olhos. Ótimo! Ela estava mesmo empenhada.

- Ah... claro. – Concluiu abobalhado, se aproximando dela e a tomando pela cintura.

Não queria se aproveitar da situação, não muito, mas fora seu instinto. Ao tocar os lábios convidativos dela, ele não conseguiu manter apenas um selinho casto. Era a primeira vez que Hermione lhe retribuía um beijo. Não beijava mais uma morta, tinha que se favorecer daquilo.

Os lábios dele eram quentes e em contato com os seus, frios, quase lhe causava um choque térmico. Sabia que ali não era o melhor lugar para um beijo como aquele, mas haviam começado, tinham que terminar. Hermione Granger sempre colocava um fim no que iniciava.

Suas mãos procuravam os cabelos dele e ao achar se prenderam ali. Os braços de Harry envolviam sua cintura com firmeza. Não parecia mais aquele moleque bobalhão movido a cerveja. Parecia um homem de verdade.

Os lábios dele tomavam todo o seu ar, lhe deixando ofegante suas costas batiam lentamente contra o armário e ela não conseguia parar. Alguém tinha que fazer isso por ela.

- Casal Potter, - Uma voz grave os despertou e os separou rapidamente. Ao olharem para o homem, viram o inspetor Harris. Ele era um cara muito sádico. Tinham certeza que poderia ser um assassino em série. – Sei que casar causa euforia, mas nada de showzinhos particulares na escola. – Lhes advertiu enquanto os outros alunos disfarçavam muito mal e os miravam curiosos. Pelo menos havia funcionado.

- Sim, senhor. – Disseram quase num uníssono perfeito. Dentro deles havia um sorriso de satisfação. Apenas por terem acreditado e NÃO pelo beijo.


	22. Eu Sou Uma Pessoa Terrível

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Eu Sou Uma Pessoa Terrível.**

Hermione Granger tinha uma beleza plena. Ao vê-la pronta para sair, ele notara mais uma vez. Ela estava completamente linda. Sabia que o vestido bonito devia custar uma fortuna. Mas ele não fazia diferença alguma, ela continuaria linda sem ele. Não sem roupa... Aliás... Ah, era compreensível qualquer pensamento daquela origem. Preferiu afastar pensamentos hostis.

Seu olhar lhe analisando e seu jeito lacônico a fazia se sentir sob certo jugo. Estava sentado no sofá com o rosto sobre a mão e uma expressão aparvalhada. Será que não estava bonita o suficiente? Mirou-se no espelho do closet.

- O que foi? – Lhe questionou um tanto rude, fitando-o através do reflexo do espelho. O queixo dele, até então caído, tornou ao lugar.

- Você está linda. – Comentou naquela voz rouca que às vezes lhe irritava, e em outras lhe fazia estremecer. Aquele era, de fato, o segundo caso.

De forma repentina o moreno levantou do divã e aproximou-se da "esposa", que permanecia de costas, estática.

Suas narinas podiam aspirar o perfume forte e masculino de Harry e suas pernas se tornavam trêmulas. As mãos dele, sempre tão seguras, procuraram o zíper de seu vestido, que estava na altura de seu quadril. Naquele momento, Hermione se assustou dando um pequeno passo para frente. Ele pareceu não ligar, pois fechou o vestido lentamente. Estava ele tentando lhe enlouquecer?

- Estava aberto. – Sussurrou próximo à sua nuca lhe fazendo arrepiar. Ela tinha que se concentrar. Tratava-se de Ogro-Potter, não de um astro de Hollywood.

- Obrigada. – Disse com mais segurança, afastando-se dele de forma brusca.

- Por nada. – Comentou voltando ao seu devido lugar. Já estava pronto à meia hora, enquanto Hermione não parecia querer se desgrudar do espelho. – O que tanto olha? – Questionou curioso e um pouco impaciente. – Seu rosto não vai mudar se ficar se olhando mais ou menos tempo nessa joça. – O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Está dizendo que... – Começou irritada, mas haviam combinado de não brigar. Droga! Maldito o dia que James e John ficaram amigos. Se eles se odiassem ela poderia matar Harry sem culpa alguma. Seria tudo mais simples.

- Não estou dizendo nada, está bem? – Garantiu antes que ela o enforcasse com aqueles lindos olhos âmbar. - Agora vamos logo. - A morena acatou e finalmente saiu da frente do espelho.

Som alto, luzes piscando, pessoas muito doidas... Odiava aquele lugar. Preferia a paz e o conforto do sofá, um bom jogo do Manchester e meia dúzia de cervejas. Ainda assim, estava ali a trabalho.

Entraram na boate e ele fez questão de tomar a "esposa" pela cintura num aperto firme. Hermione suspirou e manteve aquele sorriso fantástico nos lábios, deixando-se dominar por ele.

- Odeio essa bagunça. – Resmungou como um velho no ouvido da menina.

- Oras, você não adora ir ao estádio? – Retrucou num sorriso que o fez sorrir também. Ela o estava desafiando?

- Jogos são épicos. – Concluiu num tom estadista. Hermione riu.

- Todos estão nos olhando. – Ela comentou com seu ego inflando e Harry se pôs a reparar. Era real. Os olhos de todos caíam nos recém-casados. Era estranho, mas sentia que ela lhe pertencia. Os homens não podiam olhá-la com aqueles olhos cobiçosos. Era ele quem estava casado com ela. Talvez fosse necessário fazê-los lembrar.

Ele lançou um sorriso a ela, que retribuiu sem pretensão. Não esperava que Harry fosse cingir os braços em volta de sua cintura delgada e com isso lhe puxar para perto, a cobrindo com os lábios. Fora tomada por tremendo torpor. Seu coração batia bem mais rápido e novamente o Harry homem havia tomado o lugar do garoto idiota que só pensava nos Lakers e cerveja. Ele parecia firmemente decidido. Ao contrário dela, sabia o que estava fazendo e aproveitara seu descuido e assombro para aprofundar o beijo. Hermione limitou-se a por as mãos em volta de seu pescoço alongado. Odiava o que ele lhe fazia sentir, não conseguia ao menos reagir aos seus beijos. Ficava perplexa.

Os tocar de lábios os fazia esquecer daquela guerra pessoal, pareciam interpretar um papel.

Ela ficara ansiosa por ar e Harry finalmente percebeu, pois se afastou lentamente. Naquele mesmo instante um sorriso gentil tomara conta dos seus lábios finos. Hermione aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do moreno, que estremeceu. O que ela queria fazer?

- Da próxima vez que for me beijar – Ela iniciou num sussurro. – avise. Odeio ser pega de surpresa. – Impôs de forma arbitrária. Como toda sátrapa/déspota absoluta, ela tinha mesmo que controlar tudo. Ele sorriu.

- Pode deixar. – Lhe assegurou com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sou uma pessoa terrível. – Concluiu cheio de melancolia enquanto tomava uma dose forte de whisky. James revirou os olhos irritado. Toda vez que John bebia ficava mais melancólico, politicamente correto e chato.

- Não comece, John. – Pedi bebericando de seu copo enquanto analisava suas cartas. Mais uma jogada e acabaria com ele. Ainda assim, do jeito que o amigo andava deprimido, achava melhor nem ganhar.

- Mas é verdade. – Insistiu. – Vendi minha própria filha por nossa empresa. – Choramingou largando as cartas sobre a mesa. James pode notar que seu jogo era péssimo. Todavia, não devia pensar naquilo. Tinha que consolá-lo.

- Duvido aquela patricinha – Hesitou rapidamente ao receber um olhar feio do amigo – digo, sua querida filha, se contentar em viver na pobreza. Ela lhe mataria, John!

- Não! É minha obrigação lhe suprir os caprichos sem que ela precise sair por aí se casando com qualquer um! – Justificou um tanto irritado e o amigo engasgou com a bebida. Estava falando de sua prole! Seu filho.

- Mas o Harry não é qualquer um! – Rebateu.

- Mas ela não o ama!

- Não existe essa história de amor nos dias de hoje. – Contrapôs naquela forma convincente que usava para por fim nos assuntos que não queria tratar.

- Você acha? – Indagou confuso. Realmente não sabia quase nada dos tempos atuais.

- Claro que sim. Confie em mim, Granger. Não iria lhe proferir inverdades!

- Eu não acredito em amor. – Lhe revelou cético sentado na bancada da cozinha, exausto pela noite agitada. Agora estavam ali conversando sobre diversas coisas. A festa havia animado Hermione.

- Como pode falar algo desse tipo? – Questionou com uma pontada de indignação. – Soa tão cruel. – Comentou segurando a grande caneca de café pela alça e dando um gole curto.

- Nunca senti, nunca presenciei. Não acredito. – Concluiu com simplicidade. De maneira quase convincente.

- E seus pais? – Perguntou confusa. Desde criança vira o quão bonito era o amor dos seus pais, será que a família Potter era diferente até nisso?

- Ah... eles se gostam. Mas não creio que seja o tal amor que falam. – Ela tinha uma expressão sombria. Um tanto espantada. Harry achou graça e ergueu as grossas sobrancelhas. – O que foi?

- É algo triste de se ouvir. – Seus olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho e olheiras de sono encantadores. - Mas quando você amar alguém sua concepção vai mudar.

- Então, você já amou alguém? – Indagou curioso, tomando um gole de seu café extra forte sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Não... – Lhe confidenciou e seus olhos criaram um outro brilho. O de deslumbre. – Mas vejo o quanto meus pais se amam... – Continuou com um sorriso travesso que ele lembrara ter visto na infância. – Imagino que quando eu amar alguém será assim. – Ela tinha um sorriso travesso de expectativa. Encantador.

- A princesa criada num castelo... – Contrapôs e em seguida seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso.

- Que nunca abaixa a cabeça para a coroa não cair. – Ele riu.

- Acho que é isso. – Concordou e por um instante seus olhos se cruzaram. Onde na primeira vez ele a mirava com admiração. Ela acreditava tanto em tudo. Princesas, reis e castelos. Como se a vida fosse realmente uma fábula. – Talvez nossa história esteja mais para tragédia grega. – Ela gargalhou. Uma risada que dava gosto.

- Talvez. Se importa se eu for Helena de Tróia? – Ele sorriu e deu os ombros como numa permissão.

- Claro que não. Suponho que você me chamará de cavalo de Tróia! – Motejou brincalhão e ela dispersou um novo riso.


	23. As Ideias Brilhante de Hermione Granger

**Capítulo Vinte e Três – As Ideias Brilhantes de Hermione Granger.**

- Sabe, aquela conversa sobre princesas me deu uma ótima ideia. – Hermione comentou enquanto tomavam um café da manhã silencioso na bancada da cozinha. Nunca vira Harry tão calado, ele parecia alheio e cansado. Sabe-se lá a causa específica. O ogro tinha suas excentricidades. Enfim, tinha outras vertentes para seguir. A de sua magnífica ideia.

- Que conversa? – Questionou sem muito interesse e solicitude. Ele estava realmente esquisito.

- A sobre eu ser criada como princesa. – Disse de forma explícita. E ele pareceu se lembrar, pois ergueu as grossas sobrancelhas e assentiu com a cabeça. – O que diabos você tem, Potter? – Como uma bomba explodindo, ela indagou cheia de curiosidade e um pingo de enfado, pois ele não estava lhe dando a mínima atenção. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Sobre o que estamos falando agora? – Ela revirou os olhos sôfrega e repousou o rosto sobre as mãos buscando um pouco de paciência no seu mais profundo reservatório de paciência.

- Estávamos falando sobre a minha ideia, - Principiou a elucidar num tom de voz que ela pode caracterizar como fantástico. Ela era a rainha da paciência! Aliás, a princesa. – todavia notei sua falta de interesse e alienação então inquiri sobre estar acontecendo algo estranho com você. – Parafraseou finalmente tomando para si toda atenção dele.

O rapaz expirou cansado e deixou o copo de suco de laranja pela metade sobre a mesa. Ela era boa em deduzir que ele sentia-se mal. Harry Potter nunca percebia muitas coisas que não se aliassem à álcool, esportes e comida.

- Estou pensando nos testes para o time nesse ano. Se eu não entrar, meu pai me mata. – Desabafou tomando um gole de coragem, ou de suco. As rugas se formaram na testa de Hermione Granger, agora Granger-Potter.

- Você sempre foi um dos melhores, Potter. – Admitiu e de certa forma lhe soou aprazível. Ela nunca lhe elogiava. – Não há motivos para ter tantos dilemas.

- Você já viu alguém jogar de óculos, Granger? – Indagou com amargura. – Todo mundo acha que essas coisas – Ele apontou para os aros redondos. – são para leitura, mas sem eles eu não enxergo nada. – Um suspiro de desabafo e frustração quase fora reprimido por ele e os lábios da morena se curvaram em chateação.

- Mas você já jogou sem eles esse ano... – Tentou de alguma forma lhe motivar, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

- Joguei, mas não foi minha melhor atuação... Sem contar que... Minha visão parece tender a piorar. – Ela esqueceu por um momento sua superideia e tentou por sua mente, sempre tão criativa, para funcionar.

- E se usasse lentes? – Sugeriu lhe tirando os óculos e mirando seus olhos verdes por um instante. Ela pode reparar que eles eram incríveis.

- Elas me incomodam um pouco... – Justificou tentando enxerga-la. Ainda que em vultos, Hermione Granger era linda.

- Ora, Potter, – Seu tom tornara ao normal: mandão. – seria apenas por algumas horas. Prometo que fico na arquibancada com seus óculos lhe esperando e assim que acabar você os pode colocar novamente. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas desconfiado. Hermione sendo gentil com ele sem desejar algo em troca? Deveras estranho. Mas sabia que ela tinha sua honra em questão à promessas. O que podia fazer era aceitar a ajuda.

- Por que está me ajudando? – Questionou com uma nuvem negra de desconfiança sobre sua cabeça.

Ela parou para considerar o real motivo de estar colaborando para o sucesso de alguém que tinha esganado semanas atrás.

Porventura, apenas porventura, não o odiasse tanto quanto pensara. Harry Potter era um ogro, certamente. Mas um ogro bem bonito e com um físico nada ruim. Também não era excelente com palavras, mas algumas de suas atitudes, quando não néscias, não eram tão ruins. Já tentara a salvar algumas vezes e ela apreciava.

Ainda assim, não diria isso a ele. Então pôs sua mente para funcionar, buscando uma resposta eficaz.

- Agora somos aliados. – Disse como numa epifania. – Eu protejo meus aliados. – Completou com um brilho de confiança no olhar que o fez saber que ela realmente cumpriria com sua palavra. Ele não tinha o que dizer sobre o assunto, mas ter Hermione Granger ao seu lado lhe aprazia. Não diria isso a ela.

- Mas então... Qual a ideia que você teve? – Lhe indagou mudando bruscamente o assunto, e o brilho nos olhos dela se transformou em pura empolgação.

- Pois bem... – Ela iniciou endireitando a postura na cadeira e o olhando animada. – Meu décimo nono ano de beleza está chegando – Ele a olhou confuso e ela revirou os olhos – Meu aniversário. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça num olhar pachola e a deixou continuar.

- E o que isso tem haver com os príncipes e princesas? – Perguntou interessado no rumo que a mente fértil dela iria os levar.

- Farei uma grande festa, um baile de máscaras! Estilo medieval e isso correlaciona com a história das princesas. – Anunciou como se aquilo fosse a ideia mais genial do mundo. Harry franziu o cenho analisando com minúcia a proposta da morena. Será que seria mesmo genial fazer uma festança em uma situação como aquela.

- Tem mesmo certeza? – Indagou entortando os lábios, cheio de dúvida. – Os olhares estariam todos sobre nós. – Hermione sorriu confiante.

- Quer algo melhor do que isso? – Lhe incentivou. – Mais uma razão para o seguro ver que estamos "juntos".

- É... Talvez. Ainda assim, odeio bailes! – Resmungou como um ancião.

- Eu sempre fiz bailes em meus aniversários. – Comentou tentando se lembrar da presença dele em algum.

- Você nunca me convidou para nenhum deles depois de seus dez anos. – Lhe lembrou sem se importar, fazendo a morena corar violentamente.

- Sinto muito... – Murmurou abaixando a cabeça um tanto sem jeito e naquela posição ele pode contemplar as poucas sardas em seu nariz delgado.

- Tudo bem. Mesmo. Não era o tipo de festa que eu iria em minha pré-adolescência. – A menina sorriu e se levanto, pondo sua cadeira no lugar.

- Hora de ir. – Anunciou e o moreno levantou também.

* * *

><p>- Baile de máscaras?! – Gina questionou incrédula e Hermione sorriu vitoriosa.<p>

- Sou genial, não? – A ruiva riu e consultou o relógio de pulso. Era quase hora da tortura de química e aquele papo de baile era um tanto surreal.

- Você é louca... – Hermione Granger, desde que a amiga lhe conhecia, sempre convencia os pais a fazerem todas as suas vontades, ainda que fossem bem peculiares. – Acha que isso vai fazer as pessoas acreditarem mais no seu casamento louco com o Harry?

- Essa festa será nossa porta de entrada, como casal, para a alta sociedade. É um ótimo presságio. – Hermione franziu o nariz com graciosidade. - E, ainda que Potter seja um sapo, na noite eu o transformarei em príncipe mesmo que tenha que enforca-lo. –Completou num tom ameaçador mordendo o lábio em seguida ao se imaginar apertando aquele pescoço esguio novamente.

- Você tem muita coragem, cara amiga. – A ruiva debochou num meio sorriso e Mione ajeitou a tiara vermelha nos cabelos longos e castanhos aloirados. Ela estava farta de aulas naquele dia.

Gina percebeu que ela realmente tinha os trejeitos de uma princesa. Uma daquelas exigentes e aparentemente superficiais, mas que tinham um cérebro trabalhando vinte e quatro horas em planos mirabolantes.

Certamente se tornaria uma rainha Elizabeth I da Inglaterra, comandando os conflitos. Sabia que uma guerra pior do que a Anglo-Espanhola estava por vir e não queria ficar nas trincheiras e sim no camarote assistindo tudo.

- Eu sei. – Concordou ligeiramente convencida. - Mas se quero que isso termine logo, tenho que me esforçar.

- E isso inclui o sacrifício de trocar uns beijos com o ogro-gato Harry Potter. – Motejou num riso de malícia.

- Não é tão bom quanto você pensa. – Sim, Hermione Granger também mentia. Nunca, em seus anos de muita perspicácia e formosura, iria assumir que os beijos de Harry lhe apraziam.

- Se não é, você finge muito bem. – Lhe provocou. Sabia que, no fundo, a amiga era conhecedora da verdade. Todavia era melhor deixar subentendido.

- Sou uma atriz, querida. – Rebateu com o ego aflorado. A amiga colocou uma mecha ruiva de cabelo para trás da orelha e sorriu.

- Dê a todos pão e circo.

- Em todas as circunstâncias. – Completou confiante.

* * *

><p>- Essa história toda é uma loucura! – Draco exclamou cheio de horror na voz. – Mais loucura do que se casar com Hermione Granger, é se casar forçado. – Harry suspirou cansado. Quantas milhões de vezes teria que explicar aquela história.<p>

- Você está confabulando com a patricinha, cara. – Declarou um tanto decepcionado com a atitude impensada do amigo. Drago Malfoy era um convencido, mas era ótimo conselheiro. Pelo menos Harry achava.

- Eu sei. Estou agindo como um jogador vendido. – Eles adoravam fazer analogias ao futebol. E só assim o amigo compreenderia seus reais sentimentos com a situação de suicídio em que se encontrava.

- Realmente. E vendido para o time adversário. Hermione Granger é o diabo! – Lhe garantiu com os olhos arregalados - Ela disse que eu deveria morrer para o bem da humanidade! – Lhe confidenciou cheio de pavor na voz. Ver o cara mais arrogante na escola sentir medo de Hermione evidenciava o poder dela e isso aprazia.

- Ela não é tão má assim... – Tentou contrapor, mas Draco parecia ter uma opinião formada. Apenas não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Cuidado para não ser atacado no meio da noite, amigão. – Lhe advertiu em tom de piada.

- Pode deixar. Ela só me enforca de dia. – Lhe garantiu num motejo. – Tenho aula agora. – Lhe avisou e o loiro assentiu.

- Boa sorte com a gênia do mal. – Harry riu e lhe deu as costas.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger não morreria tão cedo. Após deixar o corredor das salas de artes a avistara vindo cheia de desanimo. Se lembrava corretamente, os dois teriam a mesma aula.<p>

- Oi. – Lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso genuíno e ela retribuiu igualmente. Seus olhos âmbar eram impressionantes.

- Oi. Essa aula de hoje me matou. – Hermione colocou para trás a franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos e suspirou cansada. Ele passou o braço cheio de coragem envolta dos ombros dela, fazendo com que caminhassem lado a lado. Não fazia parte do plano?

- A missão da escola é nos matar a os poucos... – Comentou cheio de sabedoria e ela riu descontraída, passando um dos braços delicados em volta da cintura do moreno.

- Você é tão dramático! – Reclamou ainda divertida e ele deu uma piscadela. O homem pousou os olhos nela por alguns segundos. Ela não era o diabo, como Draco Malfoy dizia. Ela bonita demais para isso. Ele queria que aquele corredor estivesse cheio. Queria ter uma desculpa para beijá-la. Todavia, talvez ele não precisasse de justificativas.

- Hermione... – Lhe chamou tomando sua atenção para si em forma de um olhar curioso.

- Sim?

- Vou beijar você. – Anunciou antes de trazer o rosto dela para perto e lhe tocar os lábios antes que ela pudesse inspirar qualquer opinião.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aí, pessoal? Tudo bem? Prometo ser menos antissocial e tentar fazer notas à cada capítulo. Estou muito grata por todos os comentários e também motivada a continuar a fic. Ainda não tenho certeza a cerca do numero de capítulos, mas já tenho quase todo enredo na cabeça. Beijos pra vocês e boa leitura. Obrigada por tudo.


	24. O Suéter Horrível de Margareth Smit

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – O Suéter Horrível de Margareth Smith.**

Não era o que ele imaginava como um bom presente de aniversário para Hermione. Estar numa loja de fantasias experimentando uma roupa incômoda de príncipe. Completamente surreal.

As vestes escuras contrastavam com o verde de seus olhos e os detalhes em dourado lhe davam um tom de requinte. Eram realmente bonitas. Todavia sentia-se igualmente tolo. Ainda mais porque ainda faltava um bom tempo até a tão esperada data.

Estavam na quinta opção e Hermione havia feito toda questão de estar presente em cada prova de roupa. De acordo com ela, queria garantir que ele não escolheria nada feio para envergonhá-la. Porém, Harry lhe conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não conseguiria ficar sem se envolver. Era sempre tão participativa.

Sua esposa lhe analisava com um olhar minucioso. Aquela avaliação não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Odiava estar em observação, sentia-se julgado, pois, geralmente, quando isso acontecia, havia feito alguma besteira.

Sentia vergonha, pudor e uma leve irritação. Sentimentos concomitantes dentro de sua cabeça confusa lhe faziam um carnaval. Aquilo era tão bizarro.

Mirou-se no espelho, contemplou o ridículo. Não estava tão mal se retirasse o fato de estar vestindo uma fantasia.

- Príncipes geralmente são loiros... – A menina comentou fitando-o de cima a baixo. Mordeu os lábios e seu cenho se franziu. – Mas não está nada mal... – Sua face observadora ganhou um sorriso orgulhoso. Mais um ótimo trabalho. Transformar um sapo em príncipe.

- Nada mal? – O moreno questionou incrédulo. – Estou parecendo o bobo da corte! – Resmungou um tanto alto, fazendo os olhares da loja se voltarem para ele.

- Não comece a gritar. – Lhe repreendeu com um olhar de coerção. Ela era uma tirana e ele estava cansado daquela ditadura.

- Não fale assim comigo. – Rebateu, ainda que o tom que ela usara não fosse dos piores. Apenas queria ser o ultimo a falar. – Sinto-me um idiota.

Uma garotinha vestida de fada lhe contemplou curiosa e em seguida cutucou a mãe, cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Provavelmente não lhe agradou o fato de um príncipe ser tão mal educado. A mulher lhe repreendeu levemente e Harry bufou. Só faltava essa.

- Também não é assim, oras. – Justificou lhe rodeando, ainda com um olhar de jugo.

- Claro que é. Não sei porque cismou com essa ideia! Baile de máscaras... Fantasias... Francamente.

- Sou conservadora, oras. Adoro coisas clássicas! – Seu olhar tomou um brilho sonhador e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso bonito.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação àquele desatino, mas com um sorriso as coisas se tornariam mais fáceis. E desde quando pensava daquele jeito, como um protagonista de O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain? Vire homem, Potter!

Respirou fundo. Incomodado com seus próprios pensamentos e se voltou para a garota, que lhe ainda fitava naqueles trajes.

- Você me prometeu um café, depois que saíssemos dali... – Lhe lembrou num resmungo enquanto Hermione saía e ele praticamente fugia do lugar.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou calmamente como uma mãe que não se deixa intimidar pelo filho pidão, mas faz suas vontades.

- Tem que ser do grande. – Sabia que ela odiava quando ele tomava muito café e ficava lhe atormentando até tarde da noite, mas era uma troca justa. A menina suspirou e assentiu.

- Ótimo.

- Posso lhe questionar algo pouco pertinente? – Perguntou deixando um olhar de curiosidade escapar, ainda que tentasse manter em si todo pudor. Seus grandes olhos âmbar brilhavam excepcionalmente naquele dia.

Harry estreitou os olhos e hesitou. Deveria, certamente, ser algo esdrúxulo, para que Hermione pedisse permissão antes de questioná-lo.

- Claro. – Decidiu dar o aval. Sabia que ela lhe faria a pergunta, seja qual fosse sua resposta. Ela mordeu os lábios num olhar maroto.

- Por que me beijou aquele dia na escola? Não havia ninguém no corredor, não precisávamos fingir. – Justificou enquanto colocava a elegante carteira dentro da bolsa.

Potter engoliu seco. Tinha duas opções: Mentir e continuar a farsa ou falar a verdade e que se dane todo mundo.

- Porque quis.

- "Porque quis"? Não é uma resposta muito imprecisa?

- Não acho que seja. Não para mim. - Hermione riu. Os lábios dele formaram um sorriso tanto pequeno quanto confiante.

- Talvez você devesse tentar se expressar melhor. – Sugeriu ela tentando arrancar o máximo de informações possíveis. Por que se importava tanto?

- Não preciso me expressar... – Rebateu tomando um gole de café quente, que lhe coçou a garganta.

- Todo mundo precisa se expressar...

- Desde quando nossa conversa se tornou tão chata? – Questionou um tanto incomodado.

- Começamos por falar de um beijo. – Relembrou ainda que tivesse plena convicção de que ele não havia esquecido o assunto.

- Foi só um beijo. Só uma vontade. – E deu de ombros como se não ligasse realmente para o que tinha acontecido. Era sim uma mistura de "falar a verdade e que se dane todo mundo" e mentir descaradamente.

- Eu entendo. Apenas quero que consigamos controlar as tais vontades para que não nos prejudiquemos.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou na totalidade de uma confusão.

- Não somos um casal de verdade...

- Claro que não. Mas e daí?

- Não é normal trocarmos beijos quando nos der na cabeça. – Esclareceu lhe expandindo um pouco a visão. Ele estava realmente ficando louco.

- Não acho que é algo que nos vem à cabeça com frequência.

- Não?

- Sim. Mas não vejo nada de ruim nisso. Não nos gostamos... – O Potter justificou na esperança de ganhar mais alguns beijos.

- Não. Claro que não.

- Então. São apenas vontades...

- Tudo bem, mas que não levemos para o sentimental. Não quero me envolver com você.

- Obviamente não. – Aquilo de certa forma lhe tranquilizou. – Você vai beber isso? – Questionou indicando o copo da esposa pela metade.

- Não. – E revirou os olhos. Como poderia trocar beijos com aquele ogro?

Um pouco mais tarde.

- Querida, eu estou muito ocupado. – John insistiu em tentar fazer com que o gênio da filha se abrandasse. Fora ineficaz.

- Francamente, papai. É tão rápido. – E Hermione Granger permanecia ereta como um soldado, com seu fiel escudeiro e marido ao seu lado. Entediado.

- Não acho que estejamos com animo para festas, Mione. Sem contar que ainda falta certo tempo. – Sua voz era exausta. Pelo que Harry pode perceber, o homem não dormia a dias, pois possuía olheiras enormes. Sua esposa estava sendo um tanto inconveniente, mas não queria se meter em assunto algum dos Granger.

– Como é? Não acredito que meu próprio pai, seu progenitor, a figura masculina que me servira de exemplo por tanto tempo, está fazendo isso comigo. – Rebateu incrédula e o homem suspirou profundo e deu um sorriso divertido pela primeira vez.

- Podemos conversar outra hora, pequena? – Questionou de forma doce e, pela primeira vez na vida, Harry viu Hermione se derreter. Os olhos dela refletiam toda admiração que sentia pelo pai. Viu seus lábios se curvarem num sinal de chateação, mas ao mesmo tempo ela parecia saber que podia confiar em John Granger. Ele queria sentir-se assim com James, mas ele nunca fora um pai exemplar. Não que Harry Potter fosse um ótimo filho.

- Tudo bem. – Acatou como uma criancinha meio inconformada e novamente o homem sorriu.

- Agora dê um beijo em seu pai querido. – John lhe pediu e a garota fingiu estar emburrada, mas logo riu e foi até ele realizando seu pedido com um beijo estalado na bochecha. Nunca a vira tão doce com alguém. John Granger era um santo!

- Promete que vai me dar a festa? – Questionou ao ser retribuída pelo pai.

- Claro que sim, mas preciso trabalhar nisso agora. – Sua afirmação lhe inspirou confiança o suficiente para sorrir e ela não precisou dizer quase nada.

- Está bem. – Concordou.

- Amo você.

- Eu também. Muito. Vamos, Harry. – Tirou o rapaz do transe e ele piscou por algumas vezes, limpando a mente de tudo.

- Até mais, senhor Granger.

- Até mais, Harry.

O casal Potter era aparentemente bonito e tinha alguma química. Aparentemente.

- Não acredito que veio até aqui incomodar seu pai e ainda me trouxe. – O moreno resmungou enquanto enlaçava seus dedos com os dela, como indicava o papel. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que aquela aliança ficava muito bonita no anelar esquerdo dele. Todavia, retirou de si os pensamentos vãos e prontificou-se a pensar em algo para ofendê-lo.

- Francamente! Como se você não fosse o rei do incomodo! – Rebateu um tanto alto e ele lhe repreendeu.

- Fale baixo! – Ordenou entredentes e ela entreabriu os lábios surpresa sem indicar uma resposta rápida. Mas em silêncio sua mente trabalhava muito mais.

- Não brigue comigo!

- Vocês não conseguem parar?! – Uma voz conhecida soou às costas do casal, que se assustou. Ambos se viraram, deparando com a figura de James Potter.

- Pai, você nos deu um susto! – O Potter mais novo se manifestou ao ver o quão embaraçada Hermione parecia.

- Estão se comportando como crianças! – Hermione não esperava um sermão de James logo quando decidira ir para casa. – Talvez precisem encarar a vida e apenas crescer... – Começou como se uma luz lhe viesse à mente.

- Nós estamos tentando... – Mione rebateu impaciente.

- Então talvez devamos acelerar o processo...

- O que quer dizer? – O moreno mais jovem indagou.

- Espero você e Hermione na segunda-feira aqui. – Os dois arregalaram os olhos espantados e em silêncio buscaram uma resposta. – Vão trabalhar por tempo indeterminado. Ver como realmente se ganha a vida!

- Você não manda em mim, Senhor Potter! – Hermione soara um tanto grosseira e malcriada, mas a ideia era tão ruim para Harry também.

- Tenho certeza que seu pai concordará, Senhorita Granger. – Rebateu de mesmo modo. – Ou diria Senhorita Potter? – A menina bufou esperando uma atitude do marido, mas ele não esboçou nenhuma. Aquilo lhe fez enfadar ainda mais. – Nos vemos na segunda. – Complementou sorridente passando por eles com rapidez.

- Tenho que ir. – Ela disse rapidamente com uma pontada enorme de irritação, tomando a frente do rapaz.

- Onde você está indo?

- Onde acha que eu vou? – Ao notar que não receberia respostas prosseguiu. – Preciso de roupas sociais e sapatos novos. Ou quer que eu ande pela empresa como a Margareth Smith?

- Ela era secretaria do meu pai.

- Eu sei. Nunca vou esquecer ela e seu suéter azul horrível. Pessoas que se vestem como ela deveriam ser presas.

- Atentado ao pudor?

- Não. Poluição visual. – E finalmente lhe deixou para trás, em passos rápidos. Era necessário um manual bem elaborado para entende-la.


	25. Ensinado Por Rony Weasley

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – Ensinado Por Rony Weasley.**

- Eu falei que esse que esse terno bege daria uma ótima combinação com essa camisa rosa. – Fez questão de lembrá-lo enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da empresa apressados. Sua voz era ofegante. Um tanto engraçado. Quinze minutos de atraso.

Harry não parecia nada à vontade naqueles trajes, por mais bonitos que Hermione achasse e insistisse em lembrar. De fato não fora feito para vestir-se em social algum. Preferia a camisa dos Lakers que a querida esposa havia tido a infelicidade de jogar fora.

Havia muitas coisas dela que ele gostaria de jogar fora, como aquele gato maldito. O tal do Bichento, comprado há uma semana, o odiava e fazia questão de deixar claro. Já havia arranhado sua chuteira importada e feito as necessidades nos chinelos do rapaz duas vezes. E o pior era que Hermione o achava engraçadinho. Queria ver a enorme graça que ela iria encontrar caso ele estragasse um de seus sapatos caros. Mas tudo bem, havia coisa pior para se preocupar naquele momento.

Odiava dar motivos para James o repreender. Como se ele realmente fosse o melhor pai do mundo. Como se nunca, em hipótese alguma, cometesse um erro sequer. Todavia era muito diferente do que achava.

- Ainda continuo achando coisa de almofadinha. – Resmungou. – Essa droga de gravata me enforca. – Seus dedos procuraram o colarinho, verdadeiramente o enforcando, dessa forma ele decidiu desistir.

Os sapatos de salto novos de Hermione faziam aquele barulho fascinante conforme o seu andar. Adorava aquele som. Fazia sentir-se uma mulher de negócios completamente independente. Infelizmente não era. Todavia, um dia iria ser e poderia desfrutar da liberdade.

- James irá nos matar quando souber que estamos atrasados. – Comentou já enfadada, sem vontade alguma de ouvir o homem falar sobre responsabilidade. Ele não passava de um louco. Aliás, a família Potter inteira era louca.

- Ele não precisa saber. Basta irmos para a nossa sala o mais rápido possível. – O moreno explicou já conhecendo as artimanhas do pai. Ele também chegava atrasado na empresa. As paradas para comprar muffins podiam ser bem demoradas.

- Boa ideia. – Assumira causando nele algum orgulho. – Ele disse que ficaríamos com a sala duzentos e dois. Correto?

- Sim.

O casal virou um corredor larguíssimo e, por ventura não encontraram James por ali. Ao chegarem a porta duzentos e dois miraram apreensivos. Uma placa de metal tinha o nome de William Thacher, o assessor que havia sido promovido há duas semanas. Como eles poderiam promover alguém na situação em que a empresa se encontrava?

Harry tomou coragem e, como se um monstro fosse sair detrás da porta, girou a maçaneta com cuidado.

Não havia ninguém ali dentro. Só uma pequena sala, arrumada e impessoal. Com uma mesa de madeira maciça com computador, telefone e muitas canetas, uma poltrona de um lado e outras duas do outro. Havia também um armário bem grande e um vaso grande com uma planta estranha. As paredes eram brancas e simples. Até porque, estavam na sala do assessor.

- Só há uma mesa. – Concluiu por mais óbvio que fosse, com um olhar incrédulo. Os olhos de Harry se fixaram no lugar e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Teremos que ficar juntinhos, bonitinha. – Anunciou num tom cheio de deboche e ela bufou.

- Prefiro a morte. – Concluiu naquele seu tom dramático. Harry estava se acompanhando.

- Tanto faz, mas você vai morrer juntinho de mim. – Explicou lhe lançando um daqueles olhares que tentavam lhe fazer parecer charmoso.

- Calado. Suas piadas não são pertinentes e seus comentários são relevantes. Totalmente dispensáveis.

- Mas quando eu lhe beijo você gosta... – Quase cantarolou a fazendo engasgar com o café pequeno que possuía em mãos.

- Quem lhe disse tal absurdo? – Perguntou indignada.

- Eu sinto isso quando você está em meus braços. – A morena abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Você é brega, Potter.

- Bom dia. – A voz de James soou assim que ele apareceu pela porta. Hermione deu graças. Aquele assunto ruim havia acabado.

- Que bom que já conheceram a sala que dividirão. – Sim, era verdade. Passariam o resto das tardes após a escola juntos. Aquilo era insuportável e excessivo.

- O que vamos ter que fazer? – John pareceu pego de surpresa. Queria obriga-los a trabalhar, mas ao menos tinha ideia do que os dois poderiam fazer na empresa. Teria que usar sua superinteligência rápida. Até que tivera uma epifania. – Há milhares de arquivos da empresa para serem organizados... Vocês farão isso! Uma sala por dia e após terminarem pensarão numa boa estratégia para tirar a empresa do buraco.

- Ou seja, seremos empregados! – Hermione rebateu de maneira um tanto má educada e James riu.

- Encare como quiser. – O homem respondeu calma e ironicamente e lhe deu as costas, saindo da sala.

Era incrível como os Potter tinham o dom de tirar Hermione Granger do sério.

- Que coisa ridícula. Passar a tarde aqui servindo de doméstica. – Resmungou se jogando na macia cadeira de couro.

- Por que não para de reclamar e acabamos logo com isso? – Indagou irritado e a morena revirou os olhos.

Nunca viram tanta poeira.

Sinceramente ela não entendia como conseguiram arrumar algo ali. Eram tantos papéis que ao menos sabia se serviriam para algo ou não. Apenas organizou da maneira que achara pertinente. E Harry? Harry fazia o que Hermione mandava.

- Incrível! – Exclamou com os olhos brilhantes sob um bando de papéis. Hermione ergueu os olhos de curiosidade para mirá-lo. – A empresa de nossos pais fechou cerca de 200% de contratos no ano passado, mas nesse ano não passava de 50. Tão estranho. – A morena largou seus afazeres e tomou os papéis nas mãos com um olhar incrédulo.

- Não é possível. – Comentou boquiaberta levantando os olhos e o mirando. – Ninguém tem uma queda de contratos de 150% sem motivo algum.

- Você acha que algo poderia ter acontecido? – O moreno especulou revirando mais algumas caixas e procurando algo importante, que nem sabia o que era.

- Não sei, mas é estranho. Quem será que cuida das finanças?

- Era seu pai, mas provavelmente ele não faz isso sozinho. Deve haver um diretor de finanças, algo do tipo.

- Acha que pode haver um desvio? Não sei... É estranho. – Estava confusa. Seus pensamentos deram um nó naquele exato momento. Não sabia se era a excitação de descobrir algo misterioso, a chance de tirar um possível corrupto da empresa ou a vontade de por fim naquele casamento falso.

- Se houver, acho que nunca iríamos saber. Nossos pais nunca nos deixarão entrar nesses assuntos da empresa.

- Não seja frouxo, Potter! – A morena rebateu mordaz e o rapaz se irritou.

- Não sou frouxo! Não quero confusão pra mim. Se quiser se meter nisso faça sozinha.

- Ótimo! Eu o farei mesmo.

- Precisamos de uma boa estratégia para fazer os negócios melhorarem. – Hermione falou empolgada enquanto Harry pegava a tigela de carne e batatas coradas na tão esperada hora do almoço. Pediram a comida na sala que dividiam, pois o trabalho era enorme. Seus olhos miravam as fatias finas de rosbife com bastante excitação. Ele parecia estar morto de fome.

- E o que faremos? – Questionou dando uma grande garfada. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela pensou que ele fosse explodir. Era comida demais para uma boca pequena, mas Potter continuou a se fartar, como um ogro.

- Credo, você vai explodir. – Comentou numa expressão de pavor e o moreno revirou os olhos. Não conseguiria falar nada mesmo. Havia aprendido a comer daquele jeito com seu ex-melhor amigo Ronald Weasley. – Mas então... Infelizmente ainda não tenho ideia alguma.

- Nem eu. – Limitou-se a dizer, enchendo novamente a boca de comida. A morena revirou os olhos e pegou uma quantidade razoável de salada, pondo em seu prato.

- Não é nenhuma surpresa. – Comentou com desdém, mas o moreno não ouvira. Estava muito empolgado com a comida.

Ele parecera desistir muito fácil, mas Hermione Granger nunca desistiria.

- Estou exausta. – Comentou jogando-se no sofá e tirando os sapatos com a ajuda dos pés. – O que acha de pedirmos comida japonesa? – Questionou enquanto jogava os longos cabelos aloirados para trás.

Demorou um pouco. O tempo suficiente de não receber uma resposta, para perceber que Harry estava parado em sua frente, estático. Seu olhar era um tanto estranho, meio perdido.

- É uma ótima ideia. – Respondeu sem ligar. Apenas para não deixa-la falar sozinha.

- O que você tem, Potter? – Indagou se levantando e indo até ele com um olhar curioso. Seus olhos castanhos tentavam decifrar cada pensamento dele, mas Harry parecia tão perdido. – Parece estar vagando... – Comentou um pouco mais preocupada e as mãos dele se encaixaram com perfeição em sua cintura delgada. Hermione soltou um suspiro em meio ao susto e sua respiração pareceu descompassar. – O que você quer? – Seu tom era de medo. Medo de onde aquilo poderia os levar.

- Você. – Respondeu pausado. Ainda hipnotizado. Seus dedos procuraram os cabelos castanhos aloirados e os acariciaram. – E quero muito. – Completou numa voz meio rouca que quase não saíra. Hermione lhe despertava uma variável de sentimentos. Uma hora queria lhe sacudir até parar de falar, em outras queria beijá-la e não parar. Era tão estranho que mal podia explicar para si mesmo.

- É estranho. – Comentou fitando os lábios finos e vermelhos do rapaz. – Mas parece que você já me tem. – Ele esboçou um sorriso diante da declaração insegura e tocou-lhe os lábios, cheio de segurança.

Hermione parecia congelada. Não conseguia expressar alguma reação inicial. Demorou uns segundos para que ela pudesse despertar, o suficiente para a voz de Harry soar.

- Relaxe, parece que estou beijando uma porta. – Sussurrou divertido num sorriso pequeno em meio ao beijo. Sabia que em qualquer outra situação Hermione lhe cobriria com uma dúzia de desaforos.

A menina pareceu finalmente acordar e seus lábios corresponderam aos dele com vontade. As mãos dela lhe tocaram os cabelos negros, ela sempre tivera vontade de fazê-lo. O beijo era lento, porém demasiadamente intenso, suas bocas se encaixavam com simetria.

O moreno enlaçou a cintura delgada de Hermione enquanto os braços dela se posicionavam ao redor do pescoço dele. Harry sentiu-se arrepiar. Nunca trocara beijos tão significativos com alguém.

Suas línguas trocavam carícias enquanto as mãos dela passeavam pelos cabelos dele. Os dentes dele prendiam seu lábio inferior e puxavam com cuidado. Ela se afastou dele lentamente o impedindo de prosseguir com suas mãos contra seu peitoral.

- Acho melhor parar. – Contrapôs ofegante.

- Por quê? – Questionou relutante, lhe segurando pela cintura.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira, Harry. – As mãos dela afastaram as dele e, com a oportunidade, ela se afastou.

- Eu não consigo me controlar, Hermione...

- Então é isso que eu sou? Uma válvula de escape?

- Claro que não! – Rebateu ofendido.

- Então o que? – Questionou curiosa.

- Ora, Hermione... Eu não sei está bem. As vezes não sou responsável por meus atos... Eu não sei como me sinto ainda...

Os olhos verdes dele pareciam confusos, mas os dela sabiam bem do que se tratava...


	26. Senhorita Sabe-Tudo

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis – Senhorita Sabe-Tudo.**

Era impossível! Talvez fosse apenas uma quimera, um devaneio ou até mesmo uma anedota. Daquelas de demasiado mau gosto, que surgem na mente de pessoas que não tem alguma ação útil para humanidade. Apenas existem para estarem por aí com ideias absurdas e piadas sem graças. Talvez fosse mesmo isso!

Mas afinal de contas, o que estava pensando? Aquele era um dia em que sua mente estava divagando demais.

Ah, sim. Lembrara. Era absurdo pensar que, dentro de seu coração especial e extremamente seletivo, poderia haver algum sentimento por Harry Potter. Ele era tão ordinário. Supernormal. Um idiota como todos os garotos de sua idade, que tinha um corpo muito bom, olhos verdes de tirar o fôlego e um beijo que... Espere! Estava vagando novamente. Foco, Granger!

Não podia ser verdade! Todavia, as circunstancias apontavam para uma resposta positiva. O que poderia fazer a respeito? Parecia uma daquelas coisas de filme, em que o casal que se odeia passa a se amar e ter um final eternamente feliz. Mas isso não iria acontecer! Não podia. Não da maneira que havia começado.

Hermione Granger tinha a teoria de que aquilo que começa errado não pode acabar certo. Simplesmente não pode.

Dessa forma, era melhor esquecê-lo. De maneira concisa e hermética. Nem que para isso precisasse se trancar no quarto por dias em ostracismo até que ele sumisse de sua cabeça e parasse de lhe perturbar. Ou devesse se tornar uma ermitã. Isolar-se de todas as coisas no cume de uma montanha.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. – Falou consigo mesma deitada de cabeça para baixo no sofá enquanto um capítulo da antiga "Bonanza" passava. Por que raios a televisão estava naquele canal? Que fase!

- E o que é que está acontecendo? – Ouviu Harry perguntar curioso e enfim se deu conta de que ele havia chegado, sabe-se Deus de onde. O moreno tinha o dom de aparecer onde não era chamado. Francamente. Ele não passou pela porta! Devia ter brotado da terra. – Você está assistindo Bonanza? – Questionou assustado. Da última vez que a vira assistindo TV ela estava vendo Pretty Little alguma coisa.

- O que está acontecendo e o que eu assisto não são de sua jurisdição. – Respondeu de maneira tão direta quanto um trem desgovernado e o rapaz estranhou ainda mais. Sempre a via tão cheia de modos e etiqueta. Aquela nem parecia Hermione. Não deitada daquele jeito com os cabelos presos num coque mal feito. Algo realmente deveria estar acontecendo.

Harry inclinou o corpo para o lado tentando alcançar o olhar dela e, quando o fez, deu um sorriso maroto.

- E essa postura, hein? – Indagou cheio de sarcasmo. – Por que não se comporta como uma mocinha, ham? – Incitou dando um sorriso de lado e, se ela não estivesse tão compenetrada em se irritar com ele, estaria se derretendo com a covinha que se formou em sua bochecha. - Nem parece que foi apresentada à sociedade.

- Por que não volta para a caverna de onde boçais como você nunca deveriam ter saído? – Rebateu com um sorriso irônico e Potter se agradou ainda mais. Ela ficava ainda mais atraente quando se irritava.

- Nunca havia lhe visto desse ângulo, mas até que fica bem bonitinha. – Ela riu amarga, tomando compostura e fingindo não notar o olhar descarado que Harry lançara sobre as suas pernas.

- Em primeiro lugar, sou LINDA e, em segundo, o melhor ângulo será captado quando minha mão atingir sua cara. – O moreno ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e a encarou curioso. Daria tudo para saber o que estava se passando!

- Uau! Algo ruim mesmo deve estar acontecendo. – Debochou tornando à postura anterior.

- Pode apostar que sim. Eu preferia a morte a passar por isso. – Ela balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, como se aquele gesto pudesse afastar as coisas ruins de si.

- Que horror, bonitinha! O ambiente está meio pesado. Vejo uma nuvem negra sobre você e uma energia BEM carregada. – Motejou e a morena torceu o nariz em uma careta.

- Palhaço.

- Sou empolgante! Pensei em irmos à festa do Jim Howard mais tarde. – Comentou num falso tom despojado, mas no fundo queria MUITO ir.

- As festas na casa dele são uma loucura e alguém sempre sai com algo faltando. – Hermione comentou horrorizada. Seu jeito elitista encantava Harry, mas às vezes o fazia enfadar por sua ela ser tão seletiva.

- Francamente! São apenas boatos, bonitinha. – Sabia que não iria persuadi-la daquela forma, mas não custava tentar. A menina franziu o cenho e logo após mordeu o lábio de forma pensativa. Todavia, ele percebeu que tinha as palavras que iriam convencê-la. - A Gina vai.

- Vai mesmo? – Questionou estranhando a postura da amiga em por os pés num pardieiro, onde doenças venéreas se espalhavam no ar. Ok. Estava exagerando um tanto. Mas tinha que ter cuidado com os lugares que frequentava, não podia ter sua reputação arruinada por uma festa ruim.

- Vai sim. Draco estará lá. – Agora tudo fazia sentido. Não era nenhuma novidade que Ginevra Weasley era louca por Draco Malfoy. O que, para Hermione, era um mau gosto sem tamanho. Ele era convencido demais e tinha uma cabeça meio grande. Sem contar que a estava enrolando há meses, ainda que todos soubessem do interesse da menina. Não entendia o porquê de não estarem juntos. A ruiva, sem dúvidas, era de uma beleza estonteante e ele nunca encontraria algo melhor. Francamente, as pessoas eram tão complicadas! Entretanto, a quem ela poderia julgar? Estava quase certa de que seu diagnóstico era uma paixonite por Harry Potter. Não poderia falar das escolhas de ninguém.

- Então não vejo mal algum. Pelo menos terei companhia. – E também seria bom ir para mantê-lo longe das vadias, mas nunca falaria isso para ele. Segredo de estado.

- Eu sou sua companhia, amor. – Fingiu lhe confidenciar, completando o papel de galã com uma piscadela. As bochechas de Hermione protestaram pela raiva que sentia e começaram a queimar.

- Até você ficar caindo de bêbado e me fazer passar vergonha na frente de todos? Reclamando que eu não lhe amo como você merece. – Questionou com a voz cheia de indignação. Automaticamente fazendo as bochechas do moreno corarem ao lembrar do episódio em que beberam juntos.

- Eu não vou cair de bêbado. – Garantiu querendo por um fim na prosa antes que as coisas fossem para um rumo que não lhe agradaria. Era melhor findar as brincadeiras.

- Eu não acredito em você, mas tudo bem. – Ele revirou os olhos e tentou ignorá-la. Até Harry Potter tinha seus limites.

* * *

><p>John Granger fitava o noticiário sonolento. Havia tido uma noite de cão! Mesmo que fosse sábado, há muito tempo ele não conseguia dormir até tarde. Talvez fosse a culpa...<p>

Naquela época do ano o sol nascia cedo e os 32 graus que faziam lá fora já no amanhecer eram demasiadamente convidativos para um passeio. Queria ter ânimo para isso.

Tentara ser tão atlético quanto James, mas sentia que não levava jeito para isso. Sempre fora melhor com os estudos do que com os esforços físicos. E, ainda que tivesse apenas 43, pensava como um velho. Já não tinha mais tanta vontade de sair de casa, ainda mais com os comentários do casamento de sua filha com o herdeiro dos Potter. Não era daquele jeito. Não conseguia simplesmente fingir para todos que aquilo era real. Tinha medo de cometer alguma falha que os colocasse em um infortúnio ainda maior.

Suas mãos nada calejadas tomaram uma caneca grande de café entre os dedos e a levou até os lábios. Nada melhor que um café forte e fumegante para por as ideias no lugar. Hermione também adorava aquela caneca e ele a adorava. Sentia tanta falta dela.

Certas vezes, ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, lembrava-se sobre estar sendo injusto com sua menina. Praticamente obriga-la a casar-se. Todavia, mais injusto seria deixa-la com um futuro incerto ao entrar em falência e não poder sustentar seus estudos e suas necessidades.

Sua filha merecia o melhor e era isso que estava tentando fazer. Jurava para si mesmo que, se não fosse por ela, poderia encarar o declínio com dignidade.

Quando ele e James fundaram a empresa investiram tudo e não tinham dinheiro nem para o ônibus, pouco tempo depois poderiam comprar várias frotas. Aceitara tudo de bom que lhe acontecera, justo seria também aceitar o mau. Mas ter uma filha mudava tudo. Teria de ser um homem afortunado todo o tempo.

Prometera à si mesmo que daria o seu melhor. Faria qualquer coisa para conseguir se reerguer. Ele precisava.

- Divagando sobre sua culpa, querido? – John ouviu sua esposa, June, questionar com um escárnio. Mas ele sabia que, até então, ela não media esforços para atestar que era contra o "plano" e que não havia graça nenhuma naquilo tudo.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo bem de todos, QUERIDA.

- Eu entendo, John. – Falou voltando ao seu jeito doce. Hermione tinha muito mais coisas da mãe do que dele. O jeito determinado, as respostas sempre na ponta da língua, os cabelos aloirados. Ele era grato por isso. – Mas me preocupa saber que nossa filha está casada com um estranho.

- O Harry não é um estranho. – Tentou justificar, mas se sentia da mesma forma. – Nós o vimos crescer, junto com a nossa filha.

- Eu sei. Mas eles são tão jovens, nem devem saber o que estão fazendo.

- Querida, a Hermione é madura o suficiente para lidar com tudo isso. Talvez ela tenha um emocional bem mais firme que o meu.

- Eu só me preocupo. – Confessou se sentando ao lado do homem e ele apenas segurou sua mão em forma de conforto.

- Confie em mim, querida. Sei que não é o método mais correto, mas apenas confie. – Pediu retirando os óculos do rosto e lhe lançando um meio sorriso.

As coisas tinham que dar certo. John Granger não podia perder.

* * *

><p>- Cara, o mundo está acabando! – O moreno riu por um instante, mas logo voltou ao foco de sua preocupação: Hermione Granger. Rapidamente suas bochechas começaram a esquentar e ele supôs que estava vermelho semelhante a uma maçã. Suas mãos tremiam estranhamente e, se ele não soubesse que a culpa era da garota com quem vivia, daria entrada correndo em um hospital. Sempre fora meio hipocondríaco, mas, naquele caso, não havia remédio que lhe proporcionasse solução.<p>

- Ria da minha desgraça, Malfoy! Por que, para mim, as coisas sempre tem que ser difíceis desse jeito? – Resmungava como um velho e sabia disso. Mas deveria ser porque vivia com uma anciã de alma, malcriada e mal humorada, debaixo do mesmo teto.

- Veja o lado bom... – O loiro começou tentando lhe animar.

- E qual é? – Indagou interessado. Talvez houvesse outro ponto de vista. O olhar de uma pessoa que esta de fora era sempre mais amplo. Poderia ser útil.

- Sei lá! Você quem deve saber. Foi você que se casou com ela.

- Ah, mas que consolo, Malfoy. – Resmungou, perdendo ali suas esperanças.

- Sou ótimo, não sou? E ainda consigo ser MUITO bonito. – Draco Malfoy e Hermione tinham a mesma característica. Os dois se achavam lindos. Mas até que ela tinha razão. Ele não.

- Você é péssimo e esse seu cabelo estilo namorado da Barbie não me atrai em nada.

- É uma pena que ache isso, Potter. Todas as mulheres pensam o contrário. E essa cor se chama "Loiro platina". – O moreno bufou.

- Eu estou ferrado, sabia? Com tanta gente no mundo por que eu fui me enrolar logo com ela? – Inquiriu indignado tomando um gole de seu café.

Adorava aquela lanchonete. Tinha um estilo anos 60. Década a qual ele queria ter participado. Aquelas jaquetas bacanas, os carros, os Beatles...

Sempre ia ali quando queria pensar em questões preocupantes ou polêmicas e Hermione Granger era as duas coisas. Mas, infelizmente, Draco Malfoy não estava sendo o melhor conselheiro, entretanto ele estava tão desesperado!

- A única coisa que você pode fazer é tirar proveito da situação, caro Potter. Todos os sintomas indicam que você sobre de uma doença chamada "amor".

- Eu? Amor? Você está louco! Deve ser apenas uma atração. Ela é uma garota linda. Eu nem acredito em amor! – Por favor, não. Não, não e não. Será?

- "Borboletas no estomago" não indicam apenas atração. Ou você é boiola ou você a ama.

- Eu me expressei mal, está bem? – Justificou com as bochechas escarlates. – Mas se eu estou contaminado dessa forma, as coisas são piores do que eu pensei.

- Pois é. Você não está levando a sério. Deveria deixar esse ceticismo de lado. – Comentou daquela forma que ele sempre fazia. Naquele jeito de quem parecia não ligar para nada.

- Levar a sério? O que quer que eu faça? – Questionou quase beirando à indignação. Ele precisava ajuda-lo!

- Já pensou se ela gosta de você ou não? – E naquele instante Harry Potter começou a considerar as coisas. Será que dentro dela havia pelo menos uma centelha de sentimento? Centelha de sentimento?! Ele estava mesmo parecendo um boiola!

- Não. Eu não faço ideia. Ela é sempre mordaz.

- Então faça o teste. Jogue pesado e descubra. Dependendo da situação as coisas podem ser mais fáceis.

- E como faço isso?

- Oras, beije-a. Nenhuma garota apaixonada resiste a um beijo do amado.

- Acho que o boiola aqui é você!

* * *

><p>Odiava pensar enquanto dirigia. Não queria bater sua BMW X7 novinha em um poste qualquer. Ainda mais sem saber se poderia comprar uma nova. Ainda mais por culpa de Hermione Granger. Como poderia amá-la e detestá-la ao mesmo tempo? Se é que acreditava em amor!<p>

Senhorita sabe-tudo. Era isso que ela era. Achando que sempre sabia de todas as coisas e que conhecia os pensamentos de todo mundo. Que ao seu redor não havia pessoas tão perspicazes quanto ela. Mas ela no fundo não sabia de nada e, se ele não estivesse naquela situação, diria isso a ela. Era só tomar um porre.

Talvez Hermione Granger apenas não merecesse todo amor. Caso realmente exista. Sim, porque ele tinha assumido pra si mesmo seus sentimentos. Ogro, boçal? Ela não sabia nada sobre ele. Nada mesmo.

Ela sempre o colocava pra baixo, fazendo-o se sentir menos inteligente. Com aqueles joguinhos de sempre sair como superior e aqueles grandes olhos âmbar sempre atentos. Ele deveria deixa-la sozinha.

Outro defeito irritante de Hermione eram seus longos cílios curvados que completavam um conjunto marcante com os lábios naturalmente rosados. Sem contar com as pernas longas e torneadas, apesar da pouca altura e dos cabelos longos, lisos e aloirados que acordavam magicamente arrumados e que formavam cachos largos e estrategicamente desenhados nas pontas. E ele já tinha falado dos grandes olhos âmbar?

Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer logo com ele? Estava tão raivoso que mal conseguia pensar em beijá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queria tanto aquilo.  
>Sua mão ficava cada vez mais gélida e suada a cada quilometro de distância o qual sua casa se aproximava. Secou os dedos nos jeans azuis escuros. Odiaria ouvir a voz de Hermione lhe falando do quão nojento aquilo era.<p>

Ele queria tirar a prova antes de irem para uma festa na qual ele nem sabia se iria sair vivo.

Quando Harry tirou a chave da ignição seus olhos começaram a arder. Esse era um dos problemas de quando ele ficava desassossegado. Tinha uma retina muito sensível. Não que ele fosse chorar. Era apenas nervosismo.

Esperou alguns segundos, torcendo para que a brisa suave levasse toda umidade de seus olhos e isso aconteceu. Todavia, sentia-se cálido, um pouco febril. Torceu para não desmaiar naquele carro e ser encontrado cinco dias depois, morto por asfixia. O que iriam pensar? Que sofria de síndrome do pânico? Sabe-se lá. Não podia morrer antes de saber o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Naquele instante imaginou a voz de James lhe dizendo o quão estúpido ele era. Seu pai e suas palavras que sempre traziam refrigério. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tomou toda coragem que possuía.

Abriu e fechou a porta do carro, ativou o alarme e foi em direção à entrada principal como um soldado. Ele provaria à Hermione Granger que ela não sabia coisa alguma a respeito dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Olá! Depois de um tempo sem atualizar resolvi passar aqui para postar o novo capítulo e a boa notícia é que o próximo já está quase pronto. Sim, porque odeio esperar então não consigo escrever uma fic inteira antes de postar, acho que ela acaba ficando "velha" aos meus olhos. Mas isso é bom porque você pode atualizar quantas vezes quiser. Enfim, espero que curtam esse capítulo assim como eu curti escrevê-lo. Foi um dos mais legais de planejar, na minha humilde opinião. Obrigada a todo mundo que lê e que me procura no tumblr para pedir atualizações. Vocês são demais! Falando em tumblr, o meu é "forharmony" . . Falei demais já. Beijos e até logo!**


	27. Esta Casa É Um Circo!

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete – Essa Casa É Um Circo.**

Harry abriu a porta num estrondo. O que fez Hermione pular do sofá com o susto. Seus olhos, antes pesados de sono, agora estavam arregalados e seu coração palpitava freneticamente. Como ele poderia ser tão insuportável?

- Céus! Você que me matar, garoto? – Questionou com a voz cheia de indignação imaginando que aquela fosse mais uma de suas brincadeiras infantis.

O moreno apenas lhe ignorou, estava nervoso o suficiente para não prestar atenção em nenhum insulto que Hermione lhe lançaria outrora ao seu beijo. Mas o que aconteceria depois era importante demais. Poderia definir e até findar qualquer tentativa de relacionamento que ele desejasse estabelecer. Relacionamento? Ele tinha certeza que era loucura, todavia era o que o seu coração o incitava a fazer. Ela não podia negar seu beijo. Por favor, ela não podia.

Ela se levantou ao ver o rapaz estático à sua frente e lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado enquanto o dele era enviesado em sua direção. Como se ela não pudesse perceber. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Inquiria seriamente a sanidade do rapaz diante a tais acontecimentos.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Hermione. – Declarou com uma voz um pouco desafinada. O que ele queria dela?

Num movimento rápido Harry colocou suas mãos no pescoço da menina e aproximou seus rostos devagar. Ela hesitou por frações de segundos, mas, ao sentir sua respiração se tornar ofegante e misturar-se à do moreno, ela inclinou mais a cabeça e ele pode pressionar seus lábios aos dela com avidez.

Hermione sentiu uma das mãos do rapaz segurar seus cabelos, os puxando levemente para trás. Ele a havia pego de surpresa. Seus lábios se abriram de forma que suas línguas se tocaram e aquele beijo que se iniciara era muito diferente de todos os outros que haviam trocado.

A ideia de que a menina correspondia a tudo o que ele estava sentindo fez com que uma onda de calor se espalhasse por todo seu corpo.

Harry se inclinava pouco a pouco contra o corpo da garota, e não fora um susto quando ela sentira a parede atrás de si. Conforme o beijo se intensificava, o corpo de ambos pedia por ar e eles não podiam mais continuar.

- O que foi isso, Harry? – Ela questionou baixo sem entender a atitude que o rapaz tivera.

- Foi tudo o que você precisa saber sobre mim. – Disse num sussurro arfante e apenas se afastou. – Vá se arrumar. Temos uma festa. – Anunciou deixando ela ali pensando sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Hermione encostou o corpo na porta, depositando ali seu peso. Respirou fundo diversas vezes, querendo manter o controle. Sentia suas bochechas quentes e tinha certeza que, ao se maquiar, não precisaria de tanto blush. Sua vergonha se encarregara de fazer o trabalho. Fechou os olhos por um instante, querendo pensar em nada. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tentava ponderar sobre o que havia acontecido minutos atrás bem em sua sala.

Não entendia a cabeça de Harry Potter, muito menos a sua. Estava tendo um trabalhão para definir o que, de fato, sentia por ele. Sabia que a proximidade não a estava ajudando, precisava ficar longe, entender os acontecimentos que rodearam sua semana. Tinha medo de enlouquecer com tantos pensamentos. Céus, se pudesse ao menos olvidar! Aquela estava sendo uma semana de cão!

Queria ter alguém para conversar. Seu pai, o Sr. Russel. Qualquer pessoa sensata, que saberia o que lhe dizer numa situação de alerta vermelho como aquela.

Resolveu que deveria se apressar e, em uma hora ficar excepcionalmente bonita para aquela festa que nem ao menos queria ir. Ainda que sua má vontade lhe dominasse, seu instinto lhe dizia que algo grande iria acontecer. Por isso não hesitou de ir até o banheiro e tomar um demorado banho. Daqueles que a fizesse relaxar, digerir e abstrair todos os fatos pertinentes aos dias tão difíceis que estava vivendo.

Quando sua mão tocou a torneira ela já estava melhor. Seu autocontrole havia voltado, mas ganhara algumas rugas temporárias nos dedos.

Vestiu rapidamente seu vestido novo. Pelo menos havia algum lugar para usa-lo, ainda que não fosse um dos melhores.

Mione foi assustada pelas batidas na porta. Quis tanto esquecer os acontecimentos atuais que acabou por achar estar sozinha em casa.

- Entre. – Anunciou com a voz mais firme que pôde. O moreno o fez e seus olhos recaíram sobre ela.

A menina apenas lhe ignorou, fitando seus cabelos aloirados no reflexo do espelho. Se não fosse pela falta de vontade de ir, que não lhe permitia dar um sorriso genuíno, diria que estava perfeita. Não era convencida. Era apenas realista. Sabia admitir quando não estava lá essas coisas, como no dia em que, sabe-se lá porque, estava assistindo Bonanza. Ou então quando não dormia e seus grandes olhos âmbar ficavam parecendo os de uma menina superpoderosa, como Harry dizia.

- Nossa... Está linda... – Disse com uma expressão embasbacada. Hermione apenas manteve o silêncio e continuou a contemplar o espelho, ainda que sua mente estivesse longe dali.

- Já está na hora de irmos? – Comentou sem ao menos perceber que o rapaz ainda estava com a roupa de uma hora atrás.

Ela o estava ignorando? Mas tudo parecia ter ido tão bem...

- Ainda não. – Respondeu caminhando até o closet e passando os olhos rapidamente pelas suas camisas. – Entrei para tomar banho.

- Hum... Ok, já estou saindo. – Anunciou abrindo a porta e fugindo como uma covardona. – Sua fracassada, tinha que sair correndo! – Murmurou para si mesma de maneira irritada. Não era digna do sobrenome Granger.

* * *

><p>O caminho foi silencioso. Sem vozes, sem musica, motor quieto e ar condicionado também. Inclusive, Mione desejava com todas as suas forças manda-lo desligar aquilo. Estava congelando.<p>

Harry prestava uma atenção demasiada e desnecessária na rua. Quase não havia carros ali. Ele simplesmente não queria olhá-la. Estava linda o suficiente para que ele cometesse uma idiotice.

Hermione torcia para que aquela bendita casa apenas chegasse logo. Não se lembrava de ser tão longe! Queria ver pessoas e se afastar de Harry o mais rápido possível. Não podia mais sentir aquele incomodo que lhe corroía. Ela era bonita demais para ficar com aquela expressão séria.

Quando a BMW preta finalmente estacionou rente ao meio fio a menina tirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta apressada.

- Ei. – Ele lhe chamou antes de se preparar para sair como ela. O olhar e a atenção de Mione finalmente foram voltados para ele. As pernas do moreno tremiam no assoalho do carro e ele não sabia muito bem o que falar, mas necessitava dizer algo. O que raios havia acontecido com seu domínio próprio? – Eu queria lhe dizer algo... – Os lábios dela se abriram, mas não saía som algum e um temor muito grande pelo que ele tinha a dizer lhe invadiu a fazendo agir como uma covarde.

- Acabamos de chegar, por que não entramos logo? – Indagou rapidamente ao marido, que ficou sem palavras, e bateu a porta do carro indo na frente.

Harry a alcançou facilmente, tinha pernas longas, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Hermione de forma confiante. E isso fez com que a menina suspirasse profundo. Eram confidentes de uma grande mentira prestes a se tornar verdade. Não podia evitar.

Suas bochechas tornaram-se escarlates e ela se repreendeu mentalmente por estar agindo de forma tão frouxa.

- Sua mão está gelada. – Comentou num sussurro, roçando seus dedos nos dela. – Está tudo bem? – Indagou ao ver que não iria obter resposta alguma. A menina apenas balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

- Estou apenas com frio. Não trouxe casaco. – Comentou com a voz falha. O rapaz assentiu e passou o braço em volta dos ombros delicados e pequenos dela. Hermione hesitou ao sentir o peso dele sobre si e rapidamente uma onda de calor se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Todavia não falou nada e pôs se a fazer o caminho até a casa. Ele estava tentando lhe enlouquecer?

Hermione se arrependeu de colocar seus sapatos novos ali assim que viu o gramado na entrada da casa todo sujo de copos, garrafas e sabe-se lá mais o que. Respirou profundamente e concentrou-se em desviar de qualquer sujeira resultante daquela balburdia que aquela gente sem classe chamava de festa. Seguiria o que sua mãe lhe ensinara: Independente do ambiente, haja como uma lady. Gostaria de seguir o conselho de sua prima Catherine de que amor era para a classe média, mas sentia que iria falhar. Cath, ao contrário dela, não falhara e se casara com um bilionário com o dobro de sua idade.

Um som alto tocava um daqueles rock que Harry tanto adorava e que era mais legal do que metade de sua playlist aglutinada. Não ouvia muitas músicas, mas tinha certeza ele teria milhares para lhe indicar.

Não, esqueça isso! Não confabule com seu parceiro de FARSA. F-A-R-S-A. Junte os pedaços de seu infortúnio e prossiga, Granger.

- Vamos, Potter! – Resmungou enquanto lhe puxava pela mão duas vezes maior que a sua e andava mais rápido. O moreno escondeu um meio sorriso enquanto deixava ser guiado pela casa enquanto ela agradecia aos céus por conseguir tirar seus braços dela.

Um amontoado de gente lotava o espaço demasiadamente grande do hall de entrada da casa. Mione apertava a mão de Harry quanto mais difícil o acesso até a sala se tornava. Não que aquilo lhe incomodasse, era acalentador.

O rapaz agradeceu mentalmente por ser bem alto e ter uma visão panorâmica boa o suficiente para perceber que um bêbado estava prestes a vomitar e ajudar Hermione a se esgueirar antes que ele o fizesse. A princípio ela não entendera bem, mas, ao ver o estrago que o aluno de intercambio havia feito no piso claro, ela olhou para Harry com cara de alivio e sibilou um "obrigada". Já que àquelas horas já não se ouvia mais ninguém.

Ao chegarem na sala puderam encontrar espaço o suficiente para existir. Apenas para isso. Os grandes olhos âmbar miraram um Ipod ligado a caixas de som potente e, em sua mente, o fim da barulhada envolvia um taco de baseball e em seguida um machado.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – A voz dele soara tão próxima ao seu tímpano que tinha uma remota possibilidade daquelas palavras terem ido de encontro a sua alma.

- Por enquanto eu só preciso respirar. – Respondeu de forma irônica e ele riu, mostrando as malditas covinhas. Elas não estavam lá quando casaram. Estavam?

- Sei que esse não é o ambiente que te agrada, mas obrigado por vir... Mione. – Agradeceu num meio sorriso e nunca conhecera outra palavra que saíra tão bem de sua boca quanto o apelido da menina. Ela retribuiu da mesma forma. Seus grandes olhos âmbar diminuíam quando ela sorria. Era adorável.

- Não foi nada, Harry.

- Bem, vou buscar uma água, aqui está um forno. – Anunciou lhe dando um inesperado beijo no rosto, que lhe fez se perguntar desde quando ele era tão fofo.

Sentiu suas bochechas coradas e agradeceu pelo ambiente ser propositalmente mal iluminado, possibilitando que ela passasse despercebida e que casais fizessem sabe-se lá o que.

Tinha que admitir que a casa era enorme e bem decorada. Ainda que não simpatizasse muito com o dono. Não sabia ao certo porque estava ali. Sentia em seu interior que Gina era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada e que talvez, só talvez, Harry fosse seu principal motivo.

Fingia muito bem para os outros, mas estava cada vez mais difícil enganar a si mesma. Complicado era também resistir àquelas bochechas rosada com um rastro de barba que o tornava uma mistura linda de um garoto e um homem. Harry definitivamente estava em transição. Porque, por mais que suas piadas fossem de um crianção, seu toque era de alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Nesse instante, Hermione teve medo. Medo de que qualquer envolvimento com ele lhe machucasse e a fizesse sofrer. Nunca tinha se sentido assim a respeito de nenhum garoto. Não queria que seu primeiro amor fosse um desastre. Então ela fugiu. Fugiu para os fundos da casa. Querendo que ele não lhe encontrasse tão cedo.

* * *

><p>Aquele lugar estava cheio o suficiente para que 90% das pessoas passassem despercebidas de seus olhos, mas não Gina Weasley. Mione viu de longe a cabeleira ruiva da amiga e não foi surpresa quando reparou também a presença de Draco Malfoy. Eles estavam juntos e cumplices demais. Aquilo era tão suspeito. Será que Ginny finalmente havia conseguido o que queria? A menina parecia um tanto agitada e o loiro tinha cara de poucos amigos, como se tivesse feito a pior besteira do mundo. Como ele poderia ser idiota o suficiente para desprezar Gina?<p>

- Ginny! – Ela chamou a amiga enquanto andava apressada ao encontro dela. A ruiva suspirou aliviada e a presença de Hermione foi a deixa para Draco Malfoy se retirar. Mione sabia que ele não era muito seu fã. Mas ela não se importava. Era só mais um idiota.

- Mione! – A ruiva correu até a amiga e lhe deu um daqueles abraços de urso que Hermione realmente precisava. – O que você veio fazer nessa festa péssima? – Questionou fazendo a menina se perguntar o porquê da própria Ginny estar ali.

- Vim porque soube que você estaria aqui e... – Fala ou não? Fala. Era sua amiga de infância que estava em sua frente. Cumplice e confidente de qualquer situação. – Ficar de olho no Harry.– A amiga riu puxando Mione para longe dali.

- Por que não me disse que viria? Tenho certeza que está aqui somente para marcar território e não por mim. – Hermione suspirou cansada.

- Não me fale isso. Estou passando por uma situação terrível. Antes de encontrar você pensei seriamente em pular da ponte do Brooklyn.

- Por que não pula da de São Francisco? É mais perto! – A menina revirou os olhos ignorando as piadas de Gina, que não sabia quão tensa era sua situação.

- Estou falando sério, Ginevra! – Lhe repreendeu corando pelo que revelaria a amiga em breve. Ginny revirou os olhos, mas antes que ela viesse com aquela história de Molly estar bêbada ao lhe por aquele nome, Hermione precisava desabafar. Tenha coragem, Granger. - Potter e eu estamos passando por uma fase estranha... – Complementou num tom mais baixo, sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo. Os olhos da ruiva a sua frente se arregalaram fazendo Mione ter certeza de que ela entendera tudo errado.

- VOCÊS DORMIRAM JUNTOS? – Questionou num grito de empolgação fazendo a menina achar que teria uma parada cardíaca.

- Cale essa boca! – Lhe repreendeu olhando ao redor para ver se alguém ali estava vendo ou ouvindo demais. – É claro que não, né! Nós nos beijamos.

- Oras, mas vocês não querem fazer a farsa parecer real e tudo? – Questionou desentendida, achando aquilo uma bobagem.

- Sim, mas... – Força, foi só um beijo. Você pode contar isso para a sua melhor amiga de infância! Céus, ela iria explodir! – Quando nos beijamos não tinha ninguém por perto. Ele chegou em casa e do nada aconteceu...

- Então é mais grave do que eu pensei.

- Pois é. Com tantos rapazes de família nobre no mundo eu fui escolher gostar logo dele. Eu não sei o que fazer, Ginny. Tenho vontade de me isolar do mundo.

- Seja forte! Você tem que analisar se realmente vale a pena gostar dele e se você está disposta a levar isso adiante. – Aquilo parecia mais difícil do que ela pudesse imaginar. – E esqueça as rixas de quinta série de vocês dois. Veja se o Potter merece você, mesmo sendo um beberrão com um QI abaixo da média.

Hermione Granger ficou pensativa. Será que valia mesmo a pena? Talvez estivesse simplesmente fazendo tudo errado. Que confusão!

- Eu acho que você tem razão. – Admitiu dando o braço a torcer. – Talvez valha a pena.

- Então por que não procura logo o Harry antes que ele caia de bêbado?

- Você tem razão de novo, até mais. – Disse saindo apressada e tentando passar por aquele amontoado de pessoas.

Não era uma música do Arctic Monkeys, mas aquela casa era um circo e talvez ela estivesse perdida ali dentro.

Andou mais um tanto, procurando-o com os olhos mais interessados do mundo e um pouco sem sucesso apenas parou. Precisava de ar puro, aquele cheiro de sabe-se lá o que, estava lhe fazendo tão mal.

- Quem é viva sempre aparece. – Ouviu uma voz estranhamente conhecida sussurrar às suas costas, perto demais de seu ouvido. A princípio seus pensamentos estavam tão distantes que pensou ser Harry, mas, ao vê-lo próximo à piscina lhe observando desaprovador, desconsiderou. Virou-se, logo após sair do transe e a visão de quem se revelou foi arrebatadora.


	28. Fique Longe da Minha Garota

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito – Fique Longe da Minha Garota!**

- Julian? – Questionou ao ver um rapaz de pele branca e cabelos negros cortados de forma moderna. Ele sorriu e lhe encarou de uma forma "íntima" demais.

Não que eles tivessem intimidade o suficiente para isso. Ele fora o único namorado que Hermione tivera durante seus dezenove anos históricos. Na época ela tinha quinze e ele dezoito. Ele tocava guitarra e ela fazia ballet. Seus pais ficaram assustados o suficiente para tentarem convencê-la a terminar, mas ele fora embora para faculdade antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma escolha. Não amara Julian, nunca amara ninguém "daquela" forma, mas ele era o tipo de rapaz que idealizava para uma relação estável. Engraçado, inteligente, gentil e lindo. Os olhos acinzentados faziam um contraste incrível com sua pele, sem contar com o corpo atlético. Todavia, tinha certeza que ela fora para ele apenas um divertimento pré-faculdade. Ambos sabiam que o rapaz conheceria garotas mais maduras e interessantes que Hermione. Mas, para ele, ela tinha algo que lhe intrigava. Uma maneira única de ser.

- E aí, meu amor? – Ele se aproximou ainda mais e depositou um beijo em seu rosto. Maldoso demais para um beijo no rosto. Ela ainda estava perplexa. Sua visão se dividia entre Julian e Harry, que lhe olhava enviesado, cheio de furor.

- O que está fazendo em uma festa colegial? – Indagou assim que seus pensamentos se esclareceram. O que ele fazia ali ainda mais bonito do que antes? Tratando-lhe com uma intimidade que não tinham. Como se...

- Estava de passagem pela cidade e pensei em ver como andavam as coisas. E... Como andava você. – Esclareceu lhe lançando um olhar que representava perigo e malícia.

- Como soube que eu estaria aqui? – Questionou curiosa. Aquele não era um lugar que costumava frequentar sempre. Muito pelo contrário, ela evitava o máximo que podia. O rapaz lhe lançou um daqueles sorrisos charmosos que, em sua época na cidade, fazia todas as garotas se derreterem.

- Não foi difícil. Fiz apenas algumas ligações. – Hermione franziu o cenho. Realmente não estava esperando por algo daquele tipo. Sua mente estava confusa demais para Julian aparecer e lhe colocar em parafusos.

- Quanto tempo irá ficar?

- Apenas um pedido seu e eu fico para sempre. – Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios e ela riu.

- Francamente, Julian. Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade e quando terminamos eu tinha certeza de que você logo encontraria outra garota. Ou outras.

- Nenhuma como você, Mione. Mas vejo que – Ele tomou sua mão esquerda sobre a dele fitando a aliança dourada e opulenta. Escolha de James Potter, obviamente. Odiava a mania que o homem tinha de dizer a todos que era rico com suas joias grossas e cafonas de ouro. – agora tenho concorrência. Quem é o afortunado?

- Harry Potter. – Respondeu com simplicidade. Nem sabia ao certo se Julian o conhecia.

- O herdeiro de James? – Indagou ainda mais curioso e quando ela assentiu com a cabeça ele deu um meio riso. – Quer dizer que já te perdi antes mesmo de reconquista-la?

- É.

- Mas agradeço aos céus porque me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não desisto fácil. – Disse com um daqueles sorrisos cheios de segredos, como quem sabe de alguma coisa.

- Não fale besteiras, Julian. Não sou mais a menina ingênua que você provavelmente enganou. – Lhe provocou de volta e o rapaz fez uma falsa cara de ofendido enquanto Harry continuava lhe olhando feio.

- Não acredito que pensa assim de mim.

- E por acaso minto?

- Depende do ponto de vista. – A garota riu. Aquele sorriso o qual ele sentira falta e nunca encontrara em nenhuma garota da faculdade. Ele facilmente trocaria tudo por ela ou quase tudo. – E é notório que você não é mais uma menina. – Comentou lhe fitando em "totalidade". Hermione sentiu-se incomodada e de forma instantânea corou furiosamente.

* * *

><p>O olhar irônico de Draco Malfoy observava a cena com demasiada curiosidade e bastante diversão. Nunca vira Potter tão exasperado. O amor vinha com um tanto de outras coisas e era por isso que não queria amar nunca.<p>

Harry se embraveceu ainda mais. Os dois estavam a lhe fazer de tolo na frente de todos. Quem dera vivesse nos tempos das cavernas. Puxaria Hermione pelos cabelos! Aqueles cabelos aloirados e macios... Droga! Bufou frustrado com o que ela fazia com sua temperança.

Respirou fundo desejando que a paciência fosse inspirada junto com o ar. Todavia, ao invés disso, a única coisa que lhe invadiu as narinas foi uma boa quantidade de fumaça.

- Parece que eles já se conhecem, Potter. – Debochou lhe incentivando a explodir.

- É o ex-namorado dela. – Acrescentou emburrado, desejando chafurdar a cara do espertalhão. Ele se lembrava bem da época em que o bobalhão rondava a casa dos Granger com a intenção de conquistar Hermione. Mas agora era diferente. A garota era dele!

- Você sabe que, se rolar uma briga, eu faço questão de chutar a cara dele. – Malfoy comentou empolgado com aquela situação e Harry desejou chutar a cara do loiro.

- Eu vou lá. – Comentou se afastando decidido.

- Isso aí, seja homem! – Comentou assim que ele virou as costas. Que ótimo amigo!

* * *

><p>- Estou atrapalhando algo, querida? – Harryy questionou com um sorriso que não mostrava alegria alguma.<p>

- Er...Claro que não. – Rebateu corando furiosamente quando o braço do rapaz lhe tomou pela cintura.

Julian observava tudo atentamente e, ainda que não gostasse daquilo, mantinha-se sorridente.

O casal se mirou por eternos segundos e uma tensão quase palpável se apoderou do local.

- Já que não fui apresentado – O homem iniciou quebrando o silêncio – sou o ex-namorado inconformado da linda Hermione Granger. – e estendeu a mão para o "rival", que sorriu fingindo surpresa. Poderia quebrar os dedos dele naquele aperto, mas ainda não.

Os dois se encaravam e mantinham um contato visual assustador.

- Harry, por que não vem comigo para conversarmos algo? – Questionou num tom claramente fingindo e ele assentiu finalmente tirando os olhos de Julian. Todavia, seus pés não se moviam, então ela decidiu lhe puxar pelo braço de uma forma nada sutil. – Vamos. Com licença, Julian. – O rapaz assentiu e mirou a silhueta da menina desaparecer.

* * *

><p>- Potter, não arrume brigas nessa festa. – Implorou em meio a um desespero infindo, enquanto o puxava pela mão para um quarto onde ninguém os visse. - Eu sei que você adora me envergonhar, mas, por favor, não o faça hoje. – Harry apenas bufava irritado, deixando o corpo pesado e dificultando o trajeto. Estava nervoso o suficiente para pegá-la nas costas e ir embora dali. Enfadava-se também pelo fato de ela estar linda e chamar atenção de qualquer cara naquele maldito lugar.<p>

Aquele local parecia um pardieiro. Era uma bagunça sem fim. Mione imaginava ser do dono da casa, pois ambos tinham tudo em comum. Afinal, porcos vivem em chiqueiros.

Todavia, preferia pernoitar ali a deixar um Harry furioso sair quebrando tudo e bancando o macho alfa.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, não é? – Indagou um pouco alto por causa da música barulhenta que tocava lá fora. Mione não respondeu. Sabia que era uma pergunta retórica e, ainda que não fosse, não tinha nada a dizer. Nunca o vira naquele estado. Não sabia se se sentia privilegiada pelo aparente ciúme ou amedrontada pelo que ele poderia fazer. – De onde esse cara surgiu?

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu baixo, mirando o piso, que parecia muito mais interessante do que aqueles olhos verdes zangados. Pela primeira vez na vida ele a estava intimidando. – Por favor, se acalme. – Pediu tocando-lhe o peitoral com ambas as mãos e aquele toque o fez hesitar. Ponto para a Granger!

- Talvez eu não tenha mesmo que ficar bravo, não temos nada. – Resmungou mais para si mesmo e Hermione finalmente pôde respirar ao vê-lo aparentar rendição.

- Ei... esqueça ele. – Pediu lhe silenciando ao por o indicador sobre os seus lábios. – Eu não ligo para o Julian. – Ela disse baixinho, aproximando seu rosto do dele e encostando as suas testas.

Harry estava hipnotizado. Era preocupante o estado em que Hermione Granger o deixava. Aqueles grandes olhos âmbar levavam seu domínio próprio ralo abaixo junto com todo seu orgulho.

Seus rostos se aproximaram e ele poderia apostar que aquele teria sido um ótimo beijo, caso um Malfoy atrapalhado não abrisse a porta do quarto.

Hermione olhou furiosa para o loiro, que temeu, enquanto Potter bufava frustrado. Mais um motivo para querer chutar a cara dele.

- Opa, foi mal! – Disse corado. – Eu diria para procurarem um quarto, mas já estão em um, então com licença. – E fechou novamente fazendo o moreno se perguntar a razão de não ter trancado a porta.

- Maldito. – Ouviu Hermione murmurar para si mesma e sorriu. Ela queria tanto quanto ele.

- Eu nunca vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, bonitinha. – Lhe confidenciou arrancando um olhar confuso da menina. Ele apenas foi até a porta e girou a chave.

- Por que está nos trancando aqui dentro, Harry? – Indagou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo recuada. O que ele iria fazer?

- Está com medo de mim? – Ironizou e ela revirou os olhos. Ele já estava calmo até demais, voltando com aquelas piadinhas infames.

- Jamais! – Rebateu ofendida. - Que mal poderia me fazer? – Ele sorriu de lado. Malditas covinhas. – Por que está rindo, obtuso? – Era incrível como ela podia mudar da água para o vinho, mas ele adorava os dois.

O rapaz decidiu que aquela conversa se tornara longa demais. Deveriam parar de falar um pouco e foi o que ele fez. E da melhor forma possível. Apenas empurrou o corpo da menina contra a parede e a beijou.

Tinha certeza que, de início, ela havia ficado brava, mas sua irritação lhe servia de combustível. As mãos de Mione tentavam lhe afastar enquanto batiam em seu peito, mas era em vão. E numa jogada de mestre ele as prendeu contra a parede, numa mistura de força e delicadeza, que ela não sabia que existia. Levaram apenas segundos para que ela parasse de investir em se livrar dele e passasse a lhe corresponder verdadeiramente.

Ela soltou um suspiro de rendição e se deixou ser beijada e Potter sabia fazer aquilo muito bem. Quando o ar lhes faltou, o beijo foi rompido aos poucos, dando lhes brecha para respirar.

As mesmas mãos que tentavam se livrar dele, agora estavam em volta de sua nuca e aqueles olhos que tanto adorava lhe fitavam cheios de confusão.

- Eu te odeio. – Disse fraca e um tanto perdida. O menino apenas riu e se afastou, deixando ela se recompor.

- Eu não te odeio, Mione. – Falou de forma divertida e ela simplesmente corou.

- Podemos descer ou o nervosinho vai querer arrumar briga? – Perguntou mudando o rumo da prosa antes que aquilo tudo lhe comprometesse ainda mais.

Ele assentiu risonho, lhe oferecendo a mão e ela apenas entrelaçou seus dedos, caminhando para fora dali.

* * *

><p>Enquanto caminhava em direção a sala de estar, uma insegurança se apossou de Harry e um temor interminável de perder Hermione se instalou em sua mente. Sabia que tinham prazo de validade. Tinha certeza, que assim que a data estipulada terminasse, ela iria deixa-lo. Pior ainda seria se houvesse alguma reaproximação com aquele tal de Julian. Aquela noite estava sendo demasiadamente bipolar! Desconexa!<p>

Ele lembrava o quanto a menina se derretia pelo cara. Será que dessa vez seria do mesmo jeito? Ela lhe tiraria de sua vida após viverem na mesma casa durante todos aqueles meses? Harry simplesmente não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Mione. Seria estranha e incompleta.

Suas pernas começaram a ficar fracas e suas mãos transpiravam um suor frio.

Vira Hermione vir em sua direção após cumprimentar algumas amigas, não podia deixa-la naquele lugar a mercê de Julian e suas investidas. Não podia perde-la, mesmo que ela não fosse sua de fato.

- Quanto tempo não via a Chloe, ela est...

- Vamos. – Ele lhe agarrou pelo pulso, trazendo-lhe aos tropeços atrás dele.

- Onde? Vamos aonde? – Questionou confusa enquanto ele lhe puxava pelo corredor que parecia infinito.

- Vamos embora.

- Harry. – Exclamou tentando fazê-lo parar, mas ele não lhe ouvia, apenas continuava lhe puxando. – Vamos parar para conversar! Está me machucando.

- Não. – Disse tentando fazê-la andar mais rápido.

- Harry! – Ela gritou quando chegaram ao gramado do quintal. Alguns olhares caíam sobre eles, inclusive o que mais temia. Harry ficou estático, ainda lhe segurando. – Você está me machucando. – Choramingou feito uma criança e ele lhe soltou ao perceber que estava usando demasiada força.

- Desculpa. – Pediu virando-se para ela, que tinha uma expressão de pavor e confusão. Seus olhos estavam saltados e os lábios entreabertos.

- O que deu em você? – Questionou segurando o próprio pulso, o fazendo sentir culpado.

- Vamos para casa, por favor. – Pediu segurando seu braço, mas dessa vez delicadamente.

- Não, mal chegamos aqui. – Rebateu brava, enquanto o coração dele batia acelerado. O que estava acontecendo?

- Mione, por favor. – Pediu e ela rolou os olhos.

- Nós não vamos! O que está acontecendo? – Questionou emburrada, cruzando os braços. Harry passou as mãos frias sobre os cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Precisamos ir. Não estou me sentindo bem. – Ele mentiu, ou não..

- Meu Deus, o que você tem? – Indagou preocupada, tocando lhe o rosto. Ele apenas lhe sorriu fraco.

- É só um mal estar. Vai passar se formos para casa.

- Tudo bem, então vamos. – Assentiu entrelaçando os dedos nos dele e voltando a fazer um caminho apressado, mas agora ela estava no controle.

- Mione do céu! Você precisa me ajudar! – Gina surgiu tropeçando nas palavras e em um Harry que ela fingiu não existir. Estava quase tão pálida quanto ele.

Os olhos do menino saltaram. Não podiam ficar mais nenhum segundo ali.

- Vamos... Por favor. – Sussurrou somente para que Hermione ouvisse e ela assentiu num enorme dilema. Ginny, fez um nota mental para não esquecer de comentar com a amiga o quanto pareciam íntimos. Mas não faria aquilo naquele momento. Estava numa missão perigosíssima.

- Gina, pode ser outra hora? – Pediu embaraçada quase num tom de súplica. Estava preocupada com ele de forma como nunca sentira. – O Harry não está se sentindo bem.

- Mione, é rápido e urgente! Caso de vida ou morte. – Ótimo! Agora todos ao seu redor haviam decidido morrer de uma única vez. – Tenho certeza que o Potter pode esperar só um pouco. Não é, HP? – Questionou ameaçadora e ele confirmou a contragosto. HP? Que diabos de apelido era aquele? Como pode gostar dela um dia?

- Eu... Posso, Mione. – A menina acariciou discretamente seus dedos gélidos e o mirou. Queria que ele soubesse que preferiria mil vezes ir com ele . Harry sorriu fraco tentando lhe encorajar. Queria que aquela noite acabasse logo.

- Me espere aqui, está bem. Este lugar está lotado. – Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. – Volto logo.

- Por favor. – Pediu lhe observando afastar. Seus cabelos aloirados caíam como cascatas e aquele era um lindo vestido. Definitivamente ela era a menina mais bonita da festa.

* * *

><p>Deveria lhe esperar naquele mesmo lugar, como haviam combinado. Então porque seus pés estavam fazendo o caminho contrário?<p>

- Quão fofos vocês se tornaram! – Gina comentou de forma casual, andando apressada, enquanto Hermione não sabia onde raios estavam indo.

- Pode me falar finalmente o que houve? – Indagou mudando de assunto e tentando lhe seguir.

- Você lembra da Rosemary Lancey? – Indagou e Hermione franziu o cenho tentando entender o que ela tinha haver com aquilo.

- Claro! Com sapatos horrorosos como aqueles, eu nunca esqueceria! Mas o que tem ela?

- Ela descobriu que eu lhe chamo de judia gorda e agora quer me matar! – Os olhos âmbar se arregalaram num susto. Rosemary era do time feminino de lacross. Ela realmente poderia matar alguém.

- Como ela soube?! Como você soube?! E por que está me levando junto?! – Além de ser jovem demais para morrer, Hermione não tinha culpa da mania feia de Ginny de apelidar pessoas e deixar que as outras saibam. Ela era tão amadora!

- Não foi difícil de saber nenhuma das duas coisas! – Se justificou e ela assentiu. Hogwarts era um livro aberto. – Mas você é minha única esperança. É a rainha da persuasão! Poderíamos, aliás, você poderia falar com ela. Por favor! – Suplicou assustada e, quando Mione viu, a causa de seu medo estava há dois metros delas.

- Se você não morrer nas mãos dela, eu te mato! – Disse irritada. Sua melhor amiga lhe havia levado para uma emboscada.

- Vamos, me ajude! – Pediu lhe empurrando pelos ombros.

Ela tentava caminhar de forma corajosa até seu alvo que tinha quase o dobro de seu peso e um terço a mais de sua altura. Era assustador!

-Er... Olá, Rosemary! – Lhe cumprimentou coberta da educação de lorde inglês de seu pai.

- O que é? – Rebateu nada amigável, enquanto seus amigos, também assustadores, lhe fitavam esperando uma briga.

- E-eu estou aqui por Gina. Sei que andam inventando coisas. Mas não são verdade...

- Claro que é verdade. Eu sei muito bem que essa sua amiguinha não vale nada! – Disse apontando o dedo indicador do tamanho de um lápis para a ruiva trêmula atrás de Hermione.

- Não é verdade, Rose. Eu também sou judia! Nunca permitiria que minha melhor amiga fosse tão preconceituosa. – Disse da forma mais convincente que podia usar. Sabia que sua descendência lhe ajudaria em algo um dia!

- Você é judia? – Questionou baixando a guarda.

- Sim. Meu pai se chama John Caleb Granger. – Confidenciou empolgada. Acabaria por sair dali amiga da tal garota.

* * *

><p>- Festas de colegiais não devem ser tão legais para você. – Harry comentou se aproximando com as mãos dentro do casaco que vestia. O tal Julian permanecia com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto e aquilo o irritava ainda mais. Todavia, não queria transparecer, preferiu parecer falsamente amigável e fingir a postura superior que Hermione tinha quando discutiam. Quando ela fazia parecia tão fácil.<p>

- Se eu realmente estivesse aqui por causa da festa, diria que estou deveras decepcionado. Na minha época os colegiais eram mais interessantes – Comentou divertido bebericando o conteúdo em seu copo. Harry respirou fundo e pressionou os lábios. Só podia ser brincadeira. Aquele cara nunca falava sério? Era daquele tipo de homem que Hermione gostava?

- E por que você está aqui? – Perguntou esquecendo a farsa e tornando o tom de voz sério. Se dissesse "por Hermione", Harry estava pronto para quebrar a cara dele. Julian deu um breve riso.

- Pelas velhas lembranças. - Falou simplesmente. Naquele momento o corpo do rapaz começou a pegar fogo e ele poderia jurar que viraria o incrível Hulk rapidamente. Uma fúria lhe abateu e até o "outro" pôde perceber, pois levantou a sobrancelha de forma irônica.

- E-eu... – Ótimo! Agora iria começar a gaguejar de raiva? – Eu acho melhor você ficar longe da minha garota. – Disse com a voz mais firme, ainda que "minha garota" fosse um termo bem otimista, e Julian riu. Riu? Como aquele maldito iria rir assim da cara dele? Estava mesmo pedindo um bom soco!

- Olha, Potter... – Ele iniciou a fala se aproximando. – Não sou a favor de violência, mas Hermione vale uma boa briga. – Sussurrou cheio de deboche e Harry fechou o punho. Pela primeira vez, vira verdade no olhar daquele asqueroso. Então ele realmente queria brigar? Ótimo!

- Realmente vale.

- Sabe, eu realmente odeio voltar para casa. A faculdade é tão boa, com tantas coisas interessantes, se é que me entende. – Piscou com os olhos maliciosos. - Mas, agora que reencontrei Hermione, ficaria feliz de retornar a Yale com algo a mais. – Terminou com um sorriso cheio de veneno. Potter parecia ter levado um soco no estômago.

O seu punho veio de lugar nenhum. Ninguém naquela festa havia visto. Inclusive Julian, pois do contrário haveria se desviado e não sido lançado na cerca da varanda.

- Parem com isso! – Hermione também parecia ter surgido do nada com uma Gina apressada em seu encalço. – O Julian está tentando te provocar! – Disse ficando entre os dois.

Julian levantou-se com os lábios sangrando e um sorriso de diversão entre eles. Harry bufou. Era bom ele rir antes de perder todos os dentes.

- Calma, Harryzinho. Responda-me algo, amigão, quão longe você chegou? Porque comigo foi quase.

Mione quis morrer. Desejava que um buraco se abrisse e a tragasse para o centro da Terra. Ainda que aquilo não fosse verdade, eles haviam conseguido lhe envergonhar na frente de um monte de gente que ela detestava. Talvez ela é quem devesse encher a cara deles de pontapés!

Diferente do soco anterior, o punho de Harry o havia mandado cambaleando até a porta. O rosto de Julian encontrou rapidamente com o piso de madeira.

- O que esse garotinho pode dar a você, Mi? – Disse o rapaz no chão. Ele tinha rolado até a parede mais próxima, encostando a cabeça ali. Agora um filete de sangue escorria do seu nariz.

- Cale a boca! – Hermione lhe repreendeu. – Harry, não ouça isso, não ouça. – Tentava lhe ordenar, mas soava como um pedido desesperado. Sentiu o corpo do marido se mover e jogou seu peso em cima dele, para que não se mexesse.

- Que diabos você pode dar a ela? Mal saiu das fraldas.

Harry se estourou. Se em um momento ele estava ali, em uma fração de segundos estava em outro lugar. Mais precisamente em cima de Julian. Os dois estavam apertando o pescoço um do outro. Um rock agitado soava como uma trilha sonora ideal, enquanto as pessoas assistiam empolgadas com berros de incentivo.

Os dois corpos foram batendo no chão com força e, se estivessem no segundo andar, teriam colocado aquela casa abaixo.

- A garota é minha! – Harry bramia enquanto trocavam chutes e pontapés.

- Vá sonhando! - Hermione pensou seriamente em desmaia-los com algum objeto pesado, mas logo sua confabulação foi interrompida por dois rapazes pacíficos e salvadores que apartaram a briga.

Agora os rivais estavam imóveis por braços aparentemente mais fortes. Uma onda de alívio percorreu o corpo da loira, que tremia nervosamente, enquanto Ginny tentava lhe acalmar.

Lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos e ao ver Harry com o rosto machucado elas começaram a escorrer. Queria mata-lo.

Talvez as coisas pudessem ter terminado ali e ocorrido bem, se não fosse Draco Malfoy chegar atrasado e socar alguém que não conhecia, resultando em uma briga generalizada.

Potter e Julian se soltaram de seus pacificadores, que agora brigavam entre si, e voltavam a se estapear. O moreno tentara dar um chute no ex de sua querida esposa, mas acabara por acertar uma das vigas de concreto que sustentavam a sacada da casa. Uma dor incrível lhe invadiu e naquele instante poderia acreditar cegamente que havia perdido o pé. Um grito de "polícia" soava distante movimentando as pessoas para deixarem a casa. Não sabia onde seu novo inimigo mortal havia se metido, não sabia de mais nada.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, apoiando-se em um pé só, enquanto seus olhos procuravam quem importava. Vira Hermione caminhando apressada e desapontada. Não por medo de ser presa, até porque acreditava que a voz havia sido de Gina e provavelmente não era verdade. Dentro de si ele sabia que havia lhe decepcionado mais do que nunca.

Apressou o passo para acompanha-la. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

- Você um idiota! – Hermione quase gritou com a voz embargada ao perceber que ele lhe seguia. Dividia-se entre andar rápido pela grama do jardim, não tropeçar em seus saltos Jimmy Choo e não chorar como uma boba, apesar das lágrimas já escorrerem em seu rosto e estragarem sua maquiagem perfeita. Sentia-se humilhada. E também estava muito irritada consigo por gostar de um grande babaca. Aquilo que Harry a fizera passar não tinha justificativa e muito menos aquiescência. E, além de todos os seus sentimentos descomedidos, ainda haviam derrubado cerveja em seu vestido novo e caro. Estava tendo um dia péssimo!

- Hermione, espera! – Harry pedia em meio a um desespero que nunca havia sentido. Tentava alcança-la, mas a dor que sentia não lhe ajudava em nada. Apenas em fazê-lo mancar como um idiota. Sabia que ela estava certa. Havia sido impulsivo e estúpido. Não deveria ter socado o tal Julian, mas vê-lo tão próximo de Hermione o havia feito perder todo seu domínio próprio. Duvidava que qualquer cara pudesse ser temperante ao presenciar um malandro com as mãos em sua garota. Hermione era dele. Só dele.

Seu coração batia descompassado e parecia a qualquer minuto pular de seu peito. Ainda que seu pé doesse tanto, ele tentava de todas as formas segui-la. – Por favor, Mione. – Falou mais baixo e ofegante, num tom de voz cheio de chateação e quase rouco.

A menina parou, mas permaneceu de costa por alguns segundos, até que ele a alcançou e tocou seu ombro com seus dedos gelados. Ela se virou lentamente e o mirou. Àquelas horas seu rosto já havia sido banhado por seu pranto e ele nunca a havia visto assim. Sentia-se tão culpado.

Ela o fitou com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas e respirou lentamente. Deixando o ar entrar e sair por seus pulmões. Tentando esquecer tudo que havia acontecido por um instante. Não queria ter uma crise emocional bem ali.

- O que você quer, Harry? – Indagou de forma firme, ainda que suas mãos tremessem um pouco por causa da brisa fria e de suas emoções afetadas.

Harry tomou o rosto da menina entre as mãos e a fitou confuso. Não sabia o que dizer, estava desesperado. Com medo de ter estragado tudo de modo que não pudesse consertar.

- Eu não... – Ele inspirou e expirou fechando os olhos por um instante e sentindo o perfume doce da menina. - queria ter agido assim. – Sua garganta estava seca e sua voz saíra arranhando.

Ela riu com amargura e tirou as mãos do rapaz de si. Harry entreabriu os lábios para tentar dizer algo, mas nada plausível passara em sua mente.

- O mais estúpido disso tudo é que eu não ligo pro Julian e não é ele por quem eu me interesso. – Disse prosseguindo e deixando um Harry Potter estático para trás. Ele havia tido sua resposta, mas as suas atitudes tornaram a situação insustentável.

Por um minuto uma irritação lhe invadiu ao se lembrar do que aquele mau caráter havia falado. E se Hermione estivesse lhe enganando sordidamente?

No estado em que se encontrava, uma centelha era o suficiente para fazê-lo explodir. E foi o que aconteceu.

- Talvez o tal do Julian tenha mesmo razão. - Supôs com amargura se aproximando novamente.

- Do que você está falando? - Questionou incrédula enquanto suas lagrimas rolavam.

- Vai ver com ele foi quase mesmo. -Cuspiu as palavras com frieza, lhe magoando ainda mais.

- Como você ousa? - Sua mão delicada o atingiu na face num tapa que não lhe doeu fisicamente, mas sim na alma. Ele levou a mão à lateral atingida do rosto.

- Mione, me perdoe. - Pediu caindo em si, mas ela não respondeu. Apenas fez sinal para o primeiro taxi que parou. - Espera. - Pediu tocando lhe o braço.

- Fica longe de mim, Potter.

**N/A: Perdãããããõ pela demora! Tentei fazer um capítulo grande para compensar e espero de coração que gostem. Minhas atividades me consomem, mas prometo não abandoná-las. Obrigada por acreditar em mim e na fic e por todos os comentários. Nos vemos na próxima. Beijoooos!**


	29. Após a Tempestade Vem Outra Tempestade e

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove – Após a Tempestade Vem Outra Tempestade e Depois...**

- O-oi, meu nome é Harry Potter. – Ele disse passando as mãos trêmulas pelo cabelo e depois enxugando o suor na calça jeans. A mulher lhe mirou com tranquilidade, analisando cada expressão. Ela não poderia ser mais rápida?

- Boa noite, Senhor Potter . O que aconteceu? – Indagou e ele mirou o pé descalço, que não conseguira colocar no chão e já estava quase o dobro de tamanho do outro.

- Eu não c-consigo mexer meu pé, a-acho que quebrei alguma coisa. – Ela pegou um telefone e discou alguns números ainda mirando seu rosto sem cor e, céus, aquilo parecia ser tão devagar.

- O senhor veio com alguém? Vou encaminhá-lo para a emergência. – Queria poder dizer a ela que a única pessoa que gostaria estar naquele instante, havia sido completamente magoada por frases impensadas, causadas por uma dor do cão. Mas...

- Não, eu vim sozinho.

- Aguarde só mais um pouco. - Pediu colocando o telefone no gancho.

As coisas passavam muito rápido naquele hospital, tornando tudo em borrões brancos e pessoas desfocadas. Na verdade tudo girava. Segurou-se no balcão como se a qualquer momento um furacão fosse traga-lo para longe. Tentava manter-se forte e não desmaiar ali na sala de espera. Mas foi inevitável quando sua dor fez tudo escurecer e ele caiu no chão de qualquer jeito.

* * *

><p>Quando abriu os olhos ainda enxergava tudo embaçado. Passou a mão em sua vista notando que uma agulha estava perfurada em sua veia. Tudo ali era branco e cheirava a álcool. O que raios havia acontecido mesmo?<p>

Como num filme os flashes passavam rápido por sua mente. A festa, o quão bonita Hermione estava, a briga, a dor, as coisas que ele lhe dissera...

- Que droga. – Falou, finalmente se dando conta de que estava deitado numa cama de hospital. Seus olhos verdes e fundos miravam com cuidado tudo ao redor. Seu pé, agora engessado, não parecia que ia cair como da última vez. Aquilo que estava em sua veia era soro, suas roupas sujas de cerveja haviam sido substituídas por uma roupa hospitalar e os machucados resultantes da briga já não doíam.

- Harry, pensei que você iria dormir a eternidade! – Ouviu aquela voz conhecida ser proferida a ele e viu a figura de Ron Weasley, sentado na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Aquilo era tão improvável. Os olhos do ruivo estavam também fundos e seus cabelos um tanto bagunçados. Apostava que ele estava dormindo quando recebeu a notícia.

Ficara feliz de o ver ali, mas seu coração se apertou quando lembrou também de tudo que aquele maldito casamento havia causado à amizade deles.

- Sinto muito por terem incomodado você. – Disse torcendo os lábios sem jeito. Parecia que lhe devia algo.

- Eles tinham meu número da vez que você quebrou o nariz e nós viemos aqui escondidos do seu pai. – Lembrou com um sorriso divertido. – Até hoje não sei como te atenderam sem nenhum responsável!

- Pois é. Como eu ia explicar ao todo poderoso James Potter que eu havia levado um soco dos garotos mais velhos? – Sorriu também. As coisas pareciam como antes, e ele ficara tão feliz.

- Por que me colocaram no soro? – Indagou mirando o líquido que pingava lentamente dentro do saco. - Eu só quebrei o pé.

- Pelo que a mulher me disse, você estava desidratado, e sua pressão também caiu. Acho que foi por causa da dor. Sei lá.

- Eu estou tão ferrado.

- Eu não liguei para os seus pais. Só para a Hermione. Não sabia o que você faria a respeito deles.

- Obrigado. Ela já chegou? – O amigo balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e um clima ruim se instalou no quarto. Afinal, Hermione Granger estava se tornando o motivo de todas as brigas de Harry. – Eu sinto muito, Ron. – Disse finalmente, fitando suas mãos, envergonhado. A pulseira de paciente parecia muito mais interessante do que o amigo que ele traíra.

- Esquece isso, cara. Eu percebi que deixar nossa amizade de lado por uma garota é besteira. Eu ia lhe falar isso uma hora ou outra. – Seu tom de voz inspirava confiança e sinceridade. E Harry sabia que, por mais magoado que Ron estivesse, nunca seria falso em relação a ele.

- Eu juro que não planejei nada. – Tentou se explicar, mas o ruivo lhe impediu.

- Deixa pra lá. Ok? – O moreno assentiu com um sorriso. – Agora me conte como você quebrou a cara do Julian!

* * *

><p>Odiava dirigir quando estava nervosa. Guiar um carro era um exercício que geralmente lhe fazia espairecer, mas, quando tinha preocupações ou coisas gravíssimas ao seu redor, o fazer se tornava quase impossível.<p>

Seus dedos finos e pequenos seguravam o volante de forma firme, ainda que suassem frio.

Receber a notícia através de Ron Weasley, àquela hora, formou dentro de si uma preocupação infinda. Ao juntar com a culpa de ter deixado Harry sozinho e a mágoa que sentira por causa das coisas que ouvira dele, fazia a receita perfeita para um caos interior. Por que apenas não tinham ficado em casa ao invés de irem àquela maldita festa?

As lágrimas gélidas que escorriam em seu rosto pareciam acostumar a cair, numa noite a qual o que mais fizera fora chorar.

Queria logo chegar naquele lugar, então seu pé pressionava o acelerador, enquanto a velocidade crescia rapidamente. Não se lembrava de ter atingido aquela quilometragem alguma vez, mesmo que seu carro fosse tão potente. De fato, sempre fora uma motorista atenta a tudo, que nunca quebrava regras e ultrapassava sinais. Mas não precisava juntar muitos acontecimentos para perceber que aquela noite era incomum, e uma multa por alta velocidade era um grão de areia, no furacão que lhe havia alcançado.

Quando o Audi S6 finalmente estacionou no hospital, após ultrapassagens indevidas pela direita e gritos sutis de motoristas mal educados, Hermione pôde respirar, sem deixar de correr até a recepção.

Pelo menos estava com sapatilhas confortáveis. Precisava mandar uma carta ao Marc Jacobs elogiando seus calçados.

* * *

><p>- Eu só acho que você deveria ter acertado o chute! – Ron disse empolgado, já imaginando a cara do almofadinha sendo atingida pelo pé de Harry. Também não gostava dele. Julian sempre era um idiota com os garotos mais novos.<p>

- Eu também acho. – Rebateu cheio de orgulho de si mesmo, mas logo se lembrou do quanto havia sido tolo.

Duas batidas leves na porta foram o suficiente para fazer a conversa morrer. Weasley se levantou em direção a ela. Já fazia ideia de quem era e sairia dali o quanto antes. Tinha certeza que o clima iria ficar muito ruim.

- Oi. – Hermione lhe cumprimentou de forma polida, como se nunca tivesse o beijado na vida. Mas não importava mais.

- E ai? Entre. – Disse dando espaço para que ela passasse e quando ela o fez, o ruivo se dirigiu até o lado de fora. – Vou deixar vocês a vontade. – Explicou sem graça, com as bochechas coradas. Aquela situação era assustadora!

- Como você está? – Indagou sentando-se no lugar antes ocupado por Ron, assim que a porta se fechou. Ele deu um meio sorriso com os lábios fechados. Seu rosto já não estava tão pálido, mas continuava um pouco abatido.

- Um tanto envergonhado por ter desmaiado como uma menina, mas tudo bem. – Tentou descontrair e ela deu um ar de riso, talvez apenas para não deixa-lo sem graça.

- Podia ser pior. – O clima estranho no ar era quase palpável e ambos não sabiam como reverter a situação em que tinham se metido.

- Pois é. – Seus olhos finalmente fitaram os âmbar. Não poderia fingir que não havia dito coisas horríveis a ela. - Olha, Hermione...

- Harry... – Falou baixo, como se falasse mais para si. Não estava pronta para relembrar tudo que havia acontecido. Não naquele hospital, com ele daquela maneira.

- Eu sinto muito. – Confessou respirando como num alívio logo em seguida. Suas bochechas coraram um tanto.

- Por que não deixamos isso pra depois? Preciso te deixar descansar. – Disse já se preparando para levantar como uma deixa de evitar qualquer conversa sobre o assunto tão temido.

- Eu quero que você fique. – Murmurou tocando sua mão com seus dedos gélidos e pela primeira vez aqueles olhos lhe passaram uma confiança incomum. - E não quero mais ser um idiota.

- Que droga, Harry! –Ela desabafou o envolvendo num abraço cheio de urgência e preocupação. O rapaz retribuiu da mesma forma. Podiam sentir ambos os corações batendo fora do compasso. - Por que você me assustou desse jeito? – Indagou com o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e a voz abafada pela sua pele. Não queria chorar, não iria chorar. Mas suas lágrimas já molhavam a roupa dele.

Os braços fortes de Harry lhe apertaram um pouco mais, cheias de segurança, e as mãos dela afagaram seus cabelos, tentando entender o que se passava entre eles.

Ele poderia dizer que já havia lhe beijado diversas vezes, mas aquele abraço havia sido único e surreal. Poderia com toda certeza se precipitar dizendo que queria estar envolvido por ela durante toda a sua vida.

* * *

><p>Apesar de todo entendimento com Hermione, a noite havia sido muito ruim. Ligara para James avisando do seu incidente de forma superficial e levara uma bronca por causa do campeonato. Dificilmente participaria e isso tornaria sua ida a faculdade algo praticamente impossível.<p>

Havia passado todo o tempo rolando na cama, como Hermione fazia. Mas dessa vez ela havia dormido calma como um anjo e velar seu sono foi a única coisa boa de toda aquela agonia.

* * *

><p>Os olhos âmbar de Hermione perscrutavam um livro qualquer. Não que não possuísse nome ou algum significado, mas sim porque ela simplesmente não conseguia prestar a devida atenção.<p>

Sempre fora uma leitora ávida. Amante fervorosa dos livros e da Literatura. Lembrava-se de, desde que aprendera a ler, devotar boa parte de seu tempo com um pouco de cultura, mas agora apenas não conseguia. Também não pudera pregar os olhos, não teve fome pela manhã e já era quase horário do almoço e ela ainda não sentia necessidade alguma por comida. Mantivera-se estática todo o tempo e os movimentos de Harry foram suficientes para fazê-la perceber que ele não dormira também. Sentira-se observada durante toda a noite.

Não iria atenuar as coisas. Era fatídico que sua mudança de estado envolvia Harry. Aliás, tudo que estava passando era apenas sobre ele. E, para ser mais precisa, todos os seus problemas nos últimos meses eram culpa dele!

Gostara da noite anterior, gostara de terem se acertado no fim das contas. Mas era tão estranho!

Sabia que as coisas ainda não estavam claras por completo, mas já havia de certo alguma definição. Eles sentiam algo um pelo outro e não precisava de muitas palavras ou informações para deduzir. Ele sentia ciúmes, ela frio na barriga. Era um acontecimento conciso, prolixo e altamente perigoso.

- Bom dia. – Ela o ouviu dizer num tom de voz baixo demais para o seu normal. Seus olhos se voltaram para ele, que estava estranhamente mais bonito naquela manhã. Ou seria a sua visão sendo aberta?

- Dia. – Respondeu lacônica e um tanto distante. Mas não assaz de não o notar contorcer o rosto em uma careta que, pelo menos para ela, não demonstrava nitidamente seu sentimento atual.

- Ham... – O moreno sentou-se de frente para a esposa distante e apoiou o rosto sobre a mão com seus cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Como foi a noite? – Questionou com as bochechas escarlates. Hermione hesitou. Por que haveria de ter vergonha de uma pergunta tão trivial. Não acontecera nada de grave pela noite, apenas se beijaram, brigaram, se ofenderam e se abraçaram. Céus, aquilo era tão estranho que ela não pode deixar de franzir o cenho pensando no que lhe responder. – Ok. Estou sendo um idiota. Eu só realmente não sei como fazer isso. – Harry lhe pareceu admitir algo que, somente para ele era real. Hermione nunca o vira sendo tão gentil e aquilo era realmente bom. Mas era tão estranho!

- Não! Não é idiota, apenas surreal. Quero dizer, é tão... esquisito. – Assumiu rindo e o rapaz também sorriu.

- Nós nunca fomos normais!

- Verdade. Mas as vezes eu queria ser.

- Pra que? Ser anormal nos faz únicos. – Falou em tom de diversão e os olhos da morena sorriram. Estava Harry Potter lhe admoestando?

- Frases de efeito! Que progresso, ogro. – Chasqueou lhe arrancando risadas. Era aquela Hermione que ele conhecia.

- Se quiser escrevo para você, bonitinha. – E era aquele o Harry. O SEU Harry. Seu Harry?

- Guarde para si suas divagações. – Ele lhe lançou uma piscadela e ela não revelaria nem em seu leito de morte, mas ele estava demasiadamente charmoso. - Irá ver seu pai hoje? – Indagou mudando totalmente o enredo antes que ele a desconsertasse mais.

- Não. Meu pai já sabe da tragédia e ele disse que viria aqui. Dessa forma tenho o programa perfeito após a provável briga! – Anunciou com uma autoconfiança que a fazia ter certeza que era um programa de índio, ou melhor, de ogros.

- E qual é? – Demandou sem demonstrar interesse, mas estava curiosa em totalidade.

- Cerveja e churrasco na casa do Draco Malfoy. Com jogos de futebol na televisão.

- Não é ele que mora com a prima vadia? – Questionou desconfiada.

- Ele tem uma prima, mas não sabia sobre seus dotes. – Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço o fazendo segurar o riso.

- E eu não sabia que era de seu feitio andar com esse tipo de espécie. – Rebateu ficando um tanto irritada. Sabia disso, pois toda vez que alguém lhe irritava suas bochechas queimavam.

- Está com ciúmes, bonitinha? – Inquiriu cheio de maldade na voz.

- Claro que não, Potter. – Ela sabia que ele usaria qualquer tipo de sentenças medíocres para lhe irritar, mas ela era maior que isso. - Sei de minhas qualidades que excedem anos luz às dela. Não preciso me auto afirmar ou temer coisa alguma.

- Uau. Parece uma daquelas frases que mulheres gordas usam para se sentirem mais bonitas. – Debochou e ela revirou os olhos. Estava tudo como antes.

- Mande lembranças à vadia. – Disse e saiu em direção a sala. Não lhe daria confiança.

Harry riu pra si mesmo. Ela estava com ciúmes? Uma pontada de orgulho nasceu em seu coração o que fez um sorriso involuntário se formar em seu rosto.

Uma expressão pachola tomara conta de si e permanecera quando a campainha tocou. Era hora de enfrentar James Potter. Pela primeira vez ele não deixaria seu pai o humilhar como sempre fazia quando era contrariado. Ele merecia todo respeito. Nunca fora um mau filho.

- O que aconteceu com o seu pé? – James indagou exasperado entrando como se a casa fosse dele.

- Chutei a parede. – Respondeu baixo. Sabia o tratamento que iria receber e isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Hermione apenas ouvia tudo numa mistura de curiosidade, vergonha e pena de Harry.

- E por que alguém chutaria uma parede? – O mais velho aumentou a voz. Ele sempre fazia isso para envergonhar o filho. Como Harry odiava aquilo.

- Eu briguei com um cara. – Noticiou fitando seus pés, que pareciam bem mais interessantes que ter uma briga estúpida com seu pai. James riu incrédulo e uma raiva súbita lhe invadiu.

- Que tipo de retardado se machuca de propósito em pleno campeonato?! – Hermione notou que, pelo tom de voz, o homem começara a se irritar. Independente do que Harry havia feito, ele não tinha o direito de ser tão rude. Um bom pai apoiaria o filho por ser sensato o suficiente de imaginar que ele estava se sentindo um idiota por estragar tudo. Não conseguia entender como o rapaz conseguia conviver com alguém como James Potter. Céus, aquele homem só pensava em si mesmo!

Tinha vontade de invadir aquela sala e arrancar o marido dali.

- Não foi de propósito. – Rebateu entredentes. Começara a sentir uma quentura invadir seu corpo e sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada. Não acreditava que mais uma vez o pai estava sendo um otário.

- Será que eu sempre vou ter que pensar em algo para cobrir as bobagens que você faz?! – Questionou segurando o braço do mais novo com força e lhe mirando nos olhos verdes que pareciam tanto com o seu. Harry não sentia mais dor pelo apertão que o homem estava lhe dando. Apenas sentia raiva o suficiente para seu corpo inteiro tremesse.

- ME SOLTA! – Gritou irritado, empurrando o corpo de James para longe. -TALVEZ SE VOCÊ FOSSE UM BOM PAI, EU NÃO FOSSE O IDIOTA QUE VOCÊ TANTO FALA! – Seus olhos ardiam e ele tinha vontade de partir para cima do Potter, que lhe mirava descrente. O coração de Hermione batia acelerado. Se em algum momento um deles partisse para cima do outro ela entraria naquela sala e chamaria a polícia. Que se danassem os assuntos de família!

- VOCÊ É UM MOQUELE! NÃO MERECE O SOBRENOME QUE TEM. – Berrou de volta lhe empurrando e o garoto caiu sentado no sofá. Aquilo só fizera a ira dentro de si crescer. – QUE SE DANE O CAMPEONATO! EU DUVIDO MESMO QUE VOCÊ TENHA UM FUTURO. – Lhe provocou, arrumando o terno no corpo, ainda que não estivesse amassado.

- SAI DAQUI! SAI DAQUI AGORA! – Harry gritou com toda sua força, o suficiente para sua voz sair rouca no final.

O mais novo se levantou e empurrou o corpo do pai para fora. Duas brigas em menos de 24 horas. Que droga!

- Agora estrague o seguro também, Harry. Sem futuro e falido. – Vociferou e o rapaz bateu a porta num estrondo. Seus olhos lagrimejavam de raiva enquanto ele mirava a janela de vidro da sala.

Hermione entrou no cômodo com cuidado, indo até ele. Conseguia ouvir sua respiração ofegante de longe. Suas mãos permaneciam fechadas em punho e seu olhar se focava num ponto fixo qualquer.

- Harry. – Lhe chamou baixinho tocando a manga de sua blusa. O rapaz puxou o braço com demasiada força e aquilo assustou a menina. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele não parecia perceber as lágrimas involuntárias que corriam de seus olhos. Nunca o vira tão nervoso.

- Sai de perto de mim, Hermione. Por favor. – Falou tentando manter o tom de voz normal, mas vociferava.

- Não fica assim. – Pediu, ainda que ele houvesse sido grosso com ela. – Seu pai estava nervoso e disse coisas sem pensar.

- Você não conhece o meu pai. – Ele riu amargo. - Será que não consegue manter essa boca fechada? – Disse ríspido e ela finalmente se calou. Não sabia o que dizer.

Harry estava nervoso o suficiente para que ela temesse que ele corresse até a porta, pegasse o carro e fosse atrás do seu pai. Sua respiração continuava tão ofegante que ela tinha medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira. E ele fez, quando sua mão atingiu com força a janela. Ele socara aquele vidro com tanta força, que Hermione pode pensar que havia quebrado algum osso. Aquela pancada deveria ter doído muito.

- Harry! Você quer quebrar a mão também?! – Lhe repreendeu assustada. Daria lhe uma boa bronca, mandando bater com a cabeça na próxima vez, mas o humor dele não era dos melhores, então preferiu se manter calada.

- Só me deixa quieto, Hermione. – Ele apoiou as mãos no batente e abaixou a cabeça respirando fundo. Hermione podia notar sua nuca suada e seu cabelo começar a ficar molhado. – Filho da mãe! – Vociferava entre fungos. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele deu outro soco no vidro, com o dobro da força. Não sabia como ele não tinha quebrado.

Ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então lhe virou para si segurando seu rosto. – Para, por favor, Harry. – Pediu desesperada tomando suas mãos, puxando a direita e fitando com cuidado o estrago que os socos haviam feito. Seus dedos pareciam inchados e roxos. Tinha dúvida se tinha ficado mais assustada com os machucados ou com as lágrimas rancorosas que escorriam dos olhos do rapaz. Ela tinha que fazer algo para acalmá-lo.

- Eu não queria assustar você. – Sussurrou entre uma fungada e outra. Seu olhar permanecia fitando o chão e tentava manter a calma, mas não conseguia.

- Eu estou bem. Só não quero que fique se machucando. – Seus braços envolveram o rapaz num abraço apertado. O abraço que ele precisava.

Ela sabia o quanto ele deveria estar se sentindo constrangido por ter sido visto naquele estado, então só tinha que tentar ter a confiança dele. Harry não tinha que ter vergonha dela. Ela entendia. Jurava que sim.

Mantiveram-se daquela forma por um tempo. A menina com o rosto encostado em seu peito e ele com o queixo apoiado no topo de sua cabeça. E aos poucos a calma lhe invadiu e a dor não importava.

Nunca vira Harry Potter tão abatido. Era fato que estavam sob pressão, mas o estado atual de sua perna estava acabando com o moreno e ela sentia a extrema necessidade de cuidar dele. Ainda mais quando sua mão também estava debilitada. Sabia que, enquanto estivessem juntos, seriam inquebráveis, mas se, por um instante sequer, estivesse sozinhos, tudo poderia romper. E ela não podia deixar.

Era um sentimento tamanho paradoxal. Querer proteger "sua" família, que lhe pertencia apenas por um contrato. Todavia, estavam esperando para vê-los cair, mas eles iriam se reerguer do chão e lutar. Como uma Granger e um Potter.

* * *

><p>Era difícil ver Harry naquele estado, em demasiada fragilidade. Desejava vê-lo implicando, lhe chateando com piadas sem graça ou até mesmo lhe surpreendendo com beijos desajeitados. Mas, nunca, nunca daquele jeito.<p>

- Como se sente? – Questionou, sentando-se ao lado dele, mas logo se arrependeu. – Essa é uma pergunta de tamanha estupidez. – Completou lhe impedindo de responder. É claro que ele estava péssimo. Não era necessário ser graduada em Psicologia para perceber seu status quo.

- Apenas quero dormir e esquecer os acontecimentos atuais, mas não consigo. As minhas chances acabaram, Hermione. – Comentou franzindo o cenho e olhando para sua perna imobilizada sobre o banco.

- Não fale besteiras, você só perderá esse campeonato.

- É o único campeonato estadual que resta. Onde os olheiros das universidades estão presentes.

- As coisas vão se acertar. – Lhe aconselhou de maneira falha. Ela não sabia o que dizer. - Posso ficar aqui com você. – Se ofereceu falando baixinho e olhando para o carpete, que era bem mais interessante do que a situação em que se encontravam.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Essa história de casamento é mesmo uma farsa. E aquela briga foi idiota. Eu estraguei tudo.

- Não se trata de precisar e sim desejar fazer isso. E esquece o Julian. Ele não importa. – Ele não falou nada e ela mirou sua silhueta. Sabia que ele faria o mesmo, ainda que de maneira distinta. – Sabe, Harry... – Ela iniciou e ele lhe fitou. Escutar seu nome dos lábios de Hermione era estranho, mas afável. Será que era o advento de momentos agradáveis? – Eu sei que... não fomos gentis um com o outro desde o começo e, talvez nem nossos pais acreditem que possamos fazer a coisa certa, mas eu definitivamente creio que podemos ser uma ótima dupla. – Terminou com um sorriso e o moreno riu. Será que riria se soubesse o que ela realmente sentia? Ou pelo menos achava.

- Acha mesmo?

- Sim. Ninguém nunca roubou uma redação por mim. – Disse rindo.

- E ninguém nunca intimidou um cara de dois metros por mim. – Ela sorriu e segurou a mão do rapaz de forma terna. Era um daqueles sentimentos díspares, mas que aprazem. E ela percebeu que, com todas as suas diferenças, eles eram iguaizinhos.

- Ainda sobra qualquer sombra de dúvidas sobre sermos uma boa dupla?

- Não mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito por... Você sabe. Sair por aí te beijando sem dar ao menos uma explicação. É que eu realmente não sei.

- Não sabe o que?

- O que está acontecendo.

- Por que não esquecemos isso hoje? Deixe-me cuidar de você, Harry. – Pediu num sussurro e seus lábios tocaram os dele. Os olhos de Harry se fecharam e os dela também. Sempre fora Harry quem a beijara, dessa forma, tomar a iniciativa era uma situação ímpar, mas daquelas que guardaria em sua memória. Não sabia o que aconteceria no dia seguinte e, sinceramente, não se importava. Apenas queria passar seu tempo com ele, esquecer todo orgulho e tudo aquilo que os tornavam lutadores em um ringue. Estava cansada de brigar.

As mãos quentes de Harry tocaram sua cintura enquanto as dela tocavam seus cabelos rebeldes. Nunca fizeram isso com tanta legalidade. Ela se afastou rapidamente, mas não o suficiente. Seus lábios ainda estavam muito próximos.

- Estou assustada... Com medo. – Confessou num sussurro.

- Por que? – Lhe indagou acariciando seu rosto de forma terna, lhe fazendo perder o raciocínio e demorar certo tempo para responde-lo.

- Porque posso acabar... Aliás, já posso estar gostando de você, seu ogro. – Nunca, em sua existência, Hermione Granger poderia se ver tendo coragem de assumir algo do tipo. Harry entrou em confusão. Era isso mesmo que ele sentia. Era aquela resposta que tanto procurara. E era ela que lhe tinha metido em tal confusão.

- É exatamente o que eu sinto, bonitinha. Tudo estava dando certo até minha mente confundir tudo. – Confessou fitando o chão, se afastando dela e indo até a janela. O vento noturno balançava a cortina e tocava os galhos das árvores lá fora, que ressonavam como uma canção de ninar. Apoiou seus braços no local e inclinou o corpo para sentir a brisa.

Ela teve extrema certeza do que estava acontecendo. E, de alguma maneira, se alegrara por saber que ele se portava do mesmo jeito diante àquela questão.

- Estamos na mesma. – Sussurrou às suas costas de maneira honesta. Ele respirou profundo e franziu o cenho. Virou-se para ela lentamente. Aquilo lhe interessava. – Mas fico contente de não estar sozinha nisso. – Admitiu, dessa vez mirando seus olhos.

- E onde isso pode nos levar? – Indagou preocupado. Sabia que depois de algum tempo suas vidas mudariam novamente.

- Não faço ideia, mas ficarei feliz se estiver comigo. – Ele deu um sorriso tímido. Seus corpos se aproximaram em sincronia e uma das mãos do moreno segurou a nuca da menina com delicadeza. Seus dedos se confundiam entre as mechas do cabelo dela. Hermione apenas abaixou o olhar e pousou suas mãos na cintura de Harry. Seus lábios se tocaram pouco mais de duas vezes antes de seus olhos se fecharem e engatarem um beijo real. Naquela fração de tempo seus corpos pareceram flutuar, suas mentes eram vãs e o instante quimérico. Fora como se finalmente encontrassem aquilo que nunca tiveram durante toda vida. Em cada vez que os lábios dele encontravam os dela, ou que as mãos do moreno tocavam lhe os cabelos ou a cintura, parecia tão certo.

Hermione Granger estava em transe. Suas pernas tornaram-se geleias. Poderia mais tarde questionar a si se Harry gostara do beijo, pois estava sem ação. Não conseguia se movimentar muito bem, apenas seguia os passos dele, que pareciam tão seguros. Os toques do moreno, seu perfume, tudo lhe deixava torpe e a fazia sentir tão tola.

Harry Potter estava nas nuvens. Nunca pensara encontrar na menina que fizera questão de odiar durantes alguns meses aquilo que nunca soubera que procurava. Nunca, em toda sua vida, acharia sensação igual. A sentia frágil em seus braços e protegê-la era tão bom.

Seus corpos se separaram apenas quando necessitaram de ar. Ela pousou as mãos em seus ombros e ele em sua cintura. Os lábios de Harry tocaram os seus mais uma vez, de maneira gentil, antes de finalmente se separarem por fim.

* * *

><p>Bom dia. – Ele lhe cumprimentou cheio de receios. Temia que a noite passada fosse ignorada por Hermione. Não sabia o que faria caso as coisas voltassem a ser como antes. Estava com problemas o suficiente para os próximos seis meses. Mais do que nunca precisava dela.<p>

- Bom dia. Como está o pé? – Questionou franzindo o cenho por alguma noticia do jornal. Harry nunca desejou tanto que aqueles olhos âmbar lhe fitassem. Sabia que, com apenas um olhar, Hermione desvendaria todos os sentimentos dele.

- Está melhor. – Falou mirando os dedos, que pareciam menos inchados dentro da bota ortopédica. Arrancara o gesso em menos de 24 horas e Hermione reclamara o suficiente para ele recorrer ao hospital mais próximo novamente. Mulheres!

Caminhou vagaroso e sentou-se de frente para ela, que finalmente abaixou aquele bendito jornal. Seu semblante, apesar de um tanto sonolento, era amável.

- O que você tem? – Questionou fitando o rapaz e mordendo o lábio inferior procurando uma resposta.

- Sabe... – Começou coçando a garganta. – Não vou me chatear caso você diga que o que aconteceu ontem foi apenas para me tirar da fossa. – Confessou ainda que seus olhos dissessem o contrário.

Hermione podia ver o beijo da noite passada nos olhos dele. Harry respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. Encarou o silencio como a mais desagradável resposta.

- Você quer isso? – Indagou lhe mirando com atenção. Com aquele jeito que o fazia sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo inteiro.

- Para ser sincero, não. – Respondeu sentindo suas bochechas queimarem e torcendo o nariz numa careta desproposital. A menina lhe lançou um sorriso genuíno.

- Então considere válidos os acontecimentos e palavras de ontem. – O moreno sorriu e finalmente sentiu seu coração, antes descompassado, bater tranquilo.

- Não vai ser estranho, né?

- Vai ser muito estranho. – Ele riu anasalado e Hermione pensou que, talvez, só talvez, aquilo tudo fosse valer a pena.

**N/A: Vão falar que eu não estou gentil e amável ultimamente? kkkkk Mais um post grande para vocês lerem. Espero que gostem do confuso casal Potter e minhas divagações sem fundamento. Obrigada por tudo! Conto com vocês. Beijoooos.**


	30. Quase um Conde Vronsky

**Capítulo Trinta – Quase um Conde Vronsky**

O céu da cidade havia tomado aquele tom de alaranjado e rosa que Hermione tanto gostava. Parecia um quadro daqueles que sua mãe costumava comprar naqueles leilões de obra de arte que tanto odiava. Não que não gostasse de pinturas e obras artísticas em geral, mas as pessoas costumavam ser tão hostis e fingidas. Não conseguia achar verdade nas pessoas da elite. E quando se tratava de mentiras, seu comportamento se tornava irascível, colérica. O que era irônico, pois vivia em uma.

Odiava seu novo estilo de vida. Sabia que não tinha sido a melhor pessoa do mundo com Harry, mas ele também não fazia questão de ser bom com ela. Aliás, suspeitava que ele até simpatizasse com seu jeito. Todavia, ela não era assim de FATO. Só era difícil ser legal com ele, era tão melhor brigar!

Mione riu ao se lembrar de inúmeras brigas que tivera com o moreno. Simplesmente lançando ofensas a torto e a direito de um modo que nunca fazia. Mas, apesar de sempre se ameaçarem, eles não faziam parte de uma Guerra Fria por dois motivos: as coisas sempre estouravam e quase sempre ficavam quentes. Poderiam se adequar melhor seu contexto à uma revolução. Sempre agitados, sempre explodindo, sempre mudando.

Seu dia havia sido demasiadamente chato. James passara cedo em casa para levar Harry à um lugar qualquer e ela imaginou que ele não voltaria tão cedo, já que visitaria o covil de Draco. Tinha que reconhecer que a presença dele alegrava um pouco a casa.

Ficava estupefata com o fato de pai e filho brigarem como se fossem se matar e horas depois ficarem bem como se nada houvesse acontecido. James apenas voltara solícito e cheio de orgulho, e Harry colocava o rabo entre as pernas como um cão indefeso. Não podia culpa-lo, era seu pai e tinha certeza que o moreno o amava muito, apesar de não achar que seu querido sogro era digno de tanto.

Depois da partida do rapaz sentira uma pontada de enfado, uma leve chateação. Causa de ficar algumas horas sentada na varanda lendo Tolstói com uma xícara de chocolate fumegante, que a fazia lembrar que seu pai a fazia bem melhor. O que é que ele usava?

Ao ter um presságio de que passar o dia daquela forma a faria uma pessoa totalmente depressiva por não ter um Conde Vronsky ao seu lado, decidiu por um pouco de entretenimento vazio na televisão.

Tinha certeza que seus avós Caleb e Tessa Granger enfartariam se optassem por ter uma TV em casa. Não podia acreditar que as programações televisivas atuais eram tão pueris.

Dessa forma, Mione procrastinou um tanto a mais. Gostaria que seu vizinho, o Sr. Russel não estivesse no concerto de jazz para poderem prosear um pouco ou até mesmo poderia ter aceitado seu convite. Não dava para adivinhar!

Nunca pensara que alguém de 72 anos lhe entenderia tão bem, talvez tivesse uma idade mental avançada. Pois Sr. Russel o fazia de forma incrível, ele até dizia que ela era iridescente. Também a pedia para chama-lo só de Dave, mas ela não conseguia chamar um idoso "só de Dave".

Divagando, ela lembrou o quanto o , ou, Só Dave, amava sua esposa Mary. Eles eram casados há 50 anos. Na época onde as pessoas contraiam matrimonio ainda jovens.

Ela casara-se cedo com Harry, mas por motivos inoportunos e não tinham nem 10% da harmonia que os seus vizinhos pareciam ter. Não merecia comparações.

Era quase noite quando Hermione terminou suas considerações. Sua mente continuaria voando se não ouvisse o barulho da chave girando sobre a fechadura e Harry se revelando ao abrir a porta. Seu estômago se revirou de forma cientificamente estranha.

O moreno trancou a porta de forma vagarosa e foi até Hermione lhe dando um beijo estranho no rosto e lhe ignorando em seguida. Para alguém com a perna quebrada, até que ele andava bem rápido. O que era aquilo?

- Ora, não ia visitar a família Malfoy? – Perguntou de forma irônica, mas em seu subconsciente a esperança de que ele não sairia mais e ficaria por ela existia cada vez mais viva. Como uma centelha. Por que ela se importava tanto?

- Desisti. – Rebateu sem parecer se importar, indo até a televisão e a ligando. – Meu pai me alugou e tudo que eu iria fazer lá posso fazer em casa.

- De fato. Mas você não irá fazer churrasco algum. Não quero emanar fumaça! – Resmungou como uma velha. Talvez aquele papo de ser iridescente era sinônimo de ter uma alma de anciã.

- Você nunca está feliz, bonitinha? – Inquiriu com aquele maldito sorriso de lado.

- Sim. Mas minha felicidade não se resume à cerveja, churrasco e vadias. – Ele riu e se aproximou perigosamente dela. Pelo jeito, suas lamentações haviam passado e ele estava bem melhor.

- Minha felicidade não se resume à cerveja, churrasco e vadias. – Lhe atestou de forma até convincente.

- Então se resume em me irritar.

- Apenas faz parte do pacote, mas tem coisas melhores...

Era perigoso demais. Aquela proximidade do moreno tirava-lhe a sanidade, e não queria fazer algo que poderia se arrepender – ou não tanto assim-, depois. Sua mente entrou em alerta vermelho.

Pensou em retrucar algo como "como o que?" de forma irônica, mas isso só lhe serviria para piorar ainda mais as coisas. Olhou para ele de forma perigosa e até ameaçadora, mas isso pareceu não fazer efeito nenhum.

Só o fez achar mais graça em provoca-la, coisa que estava cada vez mais frequente.

Era impossível não prever o que iria acontecer e ela sabia que poderia arrumar mil maneiras de evitar. Entretanto, sua mente racional parecia ter tirado férias, pois não conseguia sair do lugar.

Apenas ficou ali, parada olhando para aqueles olhos verdes que encaravam os seus lábios.

Quando finalmente abriu a boca para tentar dar alguma resposta sarcástica percebeu que era tarde demais, pois os lábios dele já estavam tocando os seus de modo suave.

A parte racional de sua mente a alertava insistentemente que o afastasse logo, mas boa parte dela queria aquilo. Uma parte bem maior.

Hermione Granger nem ao menos percebeu quando enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros os despenteando ainda mais. Sentiu as mãos dele a puxarem com força até não haver mais espaços entre seus corpos, e depois deslizarem para suas costas a acariciando devagar enquanto seus lábios se abriam para receber de bom grado a língua dele. Ele a puxava mais para si como se quisesse fundir seus corpos um no outro, enquanto ela descia as mãos por suas costas a acariciando. Deveras perigoso.

E lá estava ela de novo, com seu senso racional em frangalhos. Era ele quem fazia isso com ela. Por que não conseguia simplesmente fugir? Por que não queria fugir?

- Pare de lutar só um minuto contra sua mente, amor. – O moreno pediu com os lábios próximos demais da sua orelha e ela estremeceu.

- Em um minuto muita coisa pode acontecer. – Fora a única coisa que Hermione Granger conseguira deixar escapar de seus lábios trêmulos.

- Deixe-me provar que pela primeira vez na vida Hermione Granger está errada. – Ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo ainda que estivesse com os olhos fechados.

- Harry... Para. – Pediu de forma séria e ele provavelmente entendera o recado, pois se afastara instantaneamente.

- Eu não entendo você. – Se expressou como num desabafo, se afastando para que não perdesse a cabeça e lhe dissesse coisas que iriam lhe ferir.

- As coisas são simples, Harry. Eu e você igual a errado. – Falou como se aquilo fosse uma equação maldita que pudesse ser resolvida de forma simples.

- Em uma noite você diz que gosta de mim, em outra finge que nada aconteceu. Você quer brincar comigo?! – Indagou lhe dando as costas. Por algum motivo não queria olhá-la. Talvez pudesse perder suas forças e acatar suas ideias como um paspalho.

- Eu não menti, mas não acho correto. E quando esses três meses acabarem? Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu nada entre nós e que tudo está bem?

- Você e essa mania de esquecer o presente e viver no futuro. – Sabia que ela tinha um tanto de razão, mas era tão injusto. Tinha que ter um jeito. Ele estava tão disposto...

- Não é mania. É ser um pouco sensata. Racional.

- Então fique com sua sensatez. – Disse lhe deixando plantada e saindo em direção ao quarto. Céus, falava tanto sobre racionalidade e sensatez, mas estava ficando louca!

Já não tinha controle sobre suas pernas, pois elas pareciam ignorar todos os comandos de seu cérebro e seguiam incontroláveis ao encontro do moreno.

- Harry. – Ela o chamou num tom de voz baixo o suficiente para ser ouvido apenas por eles.

- Diga. – Fingiu não prestar atenção. Deitado na cama de costas para ela, com seu orgulho ferido e seu coração ultrajado.

- Pode, ao menos, me olhar? – Pediu naquele tom choroso que o deixava ainda mais atraído pela delicadeza que ela inspirava.

Ele se virou para ela, ainda contrariado, e se levantou da cama vagarosamente. Não queria que ela suspeitasse do quão ansioso ele estava por um pedido de desculpas seguido de um beijo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Ele era um cretino! Um cretino sem amor próprio. Um cretino implorando por ser beijado.

Harry sabia que Hermione poderia andar por aí, com o coração partido dele, mas preferia arriscar.

- Você me perdoa? – Sua voz saíra fraca e magoada, com a de uma criança que sabia ter feito algo errado. Mas ela só queria o certo para ambos.

- Você me beija?

- Com todo prazer. – Seus lábios se uniram de uma forma estranha. Demasiado emergencial. As mãos dele se encaixaram instantaneamente na cintura curvilínea dela, enquanto ele pedia mentalmente que ela tocasse seus cabelos do jeito que só ela sabia. E assim a menina o fez, como se adivinhasse o que se passava em sua mente.

Uma corrente elétrica passou sobre o corpo de ambos e Hermione estremeceu com o perigo que aquele sentimento podia lhe proporcionar.

Tinha certeza que Harry respeitaria seus limites, mas para isso ela teria que impô-los. E foi isso que ela fez quando as mãos de Harry iam descendo perigosamente pelos seus quadris. Os dedos finos e delicados da morena subiram as mãos do rapaz e isso o incitou. Menina difícil!

Separaram-se quando o ar lhes faltava nos pulmões e um sorriso travesso foi formado nos olhos e nos lábios de Hermione.

Harry estava completamente enganado quando disse a Ron que ela era normal. Hermione Granger era a garota mais bonita do mundo.

As mãos do moreno lhe envolveram novamente, mas dessa vez apenas em um abraço. Ela retribuiu de forma terna e ele sorriu, apoiando seu queixo nos ombros delicados dela.

- Acha que não temos chance alguma? – Questionou baixinho, como se lhe confidenciasse algo. Ela deu um sorriso, ainda com o corpo contra o dele no abraço e respirou profundo.

- Acho que um relacionamento vai nos derrubar. – Confessou rindo com um tanto de chateação e nervosismo. Eles se separaram apenas um pouco. Só o suficiente para se olharem. Os olhos dele estavam tão claros que poderia ver toda a sua alma em um só olhar.

- Então estou pronto para cair com você. – Disse acariciando sua cintura com os dedos. Sabia a seriedade do que dissera. Tinha consciência do que poderia acontecer caso não desse certo. Mas não tinha forças para se afastar. Só conseguia insistir para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Quem sabe não desse certo? Quem disse que não poderiam ficar juntos após aquela farsa?

* * *

><p>John entrou na casa dos Potter injuriado. Como poderia ser tão burro a ponto de por a vida de sua princesa em risco? Como não havia pensado naquilo antes? Precisava acabar com aquele casamento o quanto antes, mesmo que isso resultasse em perder suas economias de todos esses anos.<p>

- Boa noite, senhor Granger. – Mercedes, a empregada de muito tempo dos Potter o saudou assustada.

- Boa noite, o James está? – Indagou apressado, ajeitando os óculos que teimavam em cair. A mulher permanecia estática lhe olhando.

- O que foi?! Viu alguma assombração? – Perguntou irritado. Odiava quando as pessoas se espantavam com ele por algum motivo. Ele não era de causar susto em ninguém. Sua esposa e filha o achavam lindo!

- Não senhor, é que não é muito normal o senhor aparecer por aqui de pijamas. – Explicou como se ele fosse uma espécie de velho esclerosado. John mirou a si mesmo no enorme espelho veneziano que, sabe-se lá por que, era mantido no saguão e contemplou sua figura. Enrubesceu no mesmo instante, mas era uma emergência.

- Chame o James, por favor. – Pediu estressado, tentando fazer com que aquela mulher saísse dali o quanto antes. E ela o fez.

Granger sentou-se nervoso em uma das poltronas que havia no lugar, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos. Como não pensara naquilo antes? Estavam correndo um perigo enorme!

Demorou um pouco mais de dez minutos para que James descesse também de pijamas e também irritado. Sabia que o homem não estaria dormindo cedo daquele jeito, mas provavelmente estava ocupado com seu pôquer online.

- Granger, por que diabos você está na minha casa de pijamas? – Indagou num misto de curiosidade e indignação. O amigo se levantou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, que eram poucos, num sinal de nervosismo. Potter certamente pensou que o amigo tinha algum problema cognitivo.

- James, nós estamos cometendo um grande erro! – Tentou lhe alertar, mas o de olhos verdes não lhe deu muita atenção, encarando-lhe como um louco.

- Tudo bem, John. Venha cá. – Disse lhe puxando até o sofá e o fazendo sentar ali. – Por que não me conta enquanto tomamos um whisky? Tenho certeza que, seja lá o que for, pode esperar eu pegar uma bebida. – Seguiu até o bar, porque só com muito álcool para aturar as loucuras de seu grande amigo. Quando possuía dois copos generosos em mãos foi até ele e lhe entregou um. Agora sim poderia escutar a catástrofe do ano.

- Estive divagando enquanto tentava dormir – Começou dando um gole do líquido e fazendo uma careta. Nunca iria se acostumar. James escondeu um sorriso, no fundo ele sempre seria o perdedor nerd do colegial. – e confesso que alguns pensamentos me deixaram muito preocupados. Nós precisamos acabar com o casamento. – Potter quase cuspiu todo o whisky. Que tipo de anedota era aquela?

- Do que você está falando? Ficou louco. – Tentava manter o controle. Não queria mais um espetáculo, como o que aconteceu na casa de Harry mais cedo.

- Nossos filhos podem acabar se gostando de fato! – Ah, então era aquela baboseira chamada "amor". – Imagina quando o prazo se findar. Eles poderão ficar devastados. – James suspirou aliviado. Era só isso.

- Se eles se amam podem ficar juntos de verdade e nos dar vários netinhos. – Disse de forma irônica. Como ele poderia acabar com o casamento apenas por aquilo? Ainda que estourasse a 3ª Guerra Mundial, não podia deixar John Granger roer a corda e estragar tudo. - Vai dizer que não ficaria feliz se nossos filhos se unissem de forma verídica?

- Não é simples assim, eles são crianças! Não quero que minha menina passe por isso!– Rebateu deixando aquela bebida horrenda de lado. Sabia que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho e começava a ficar sem ar. Não podia ter uma crise de asma logo ali. Iniciou por puxar o ar tendo dificuldades e resultando em chiados produzidos por sua garganta.

- Johnny, respire, ok? – Pediu prevendo o que ia acontecer quando o amigo começou a ofegar e ficar sem fala. Aproximou dele pegando sua bombinha no bolso e lhe entregando. – Vamos, amigão. Puxe o ar, vamos! – O outro o fez, começando a se acalmar novamente. – Eles não são crianças. Na idade deles nós não éramos. Vai saber o que acontece naquela casa com aqueles dois sozinhos. – Soltou sem querer e viu que o amigo arregalara os olhos e começara a ofegar novamente.

- Vo-você es-está insinuando q-que... – Tentou indagar ainda mais nervoso.

- Não, Johnny, brincadeirinha! Respire, vai. – Rebateu dando algumas batidinhas simbólicas nas costas dele e o homem pareceu voltar a cor normal.

- Odeio suas insinuações e detesto quando me chama de Johnny. Não sou mais um adolescente bobalhão. – Resmungou assim que conseguiu falar.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Estou realmente preocupado. – Ótimo, voltavam à estaca zero. Seu poder de persuasão acabaria um dia. Não poderia continuar salvando a todos para sempre.

- Johnny, - O amigo lhe olhou feio. – John, eles se odeiam, está bem? – Lhe assegurou tomando um grande gole de sua bebida. – Nunca vai acontecer. É mais fácil você se preocupar com Hermione atirar em Harry à queima roupa do que em eles terem um romancezinho sequer.

- Certeza? – Indagou com os olhos inocentes.

- Absoluta, amigão.

* * *

><p>Queria entender quem foi o idiota que inventou a escola. Essa cara deveria estar no mínimo chapado para pensar em algo tão torturante como acordar cedo para ouvir as vozes insuportáveis de professores amargurados. Sabendo que ouviria uma lição de moral gigante caso se atrasasse, levantou vagaroso olhando para o outro lado vazio da cama. Provavelmente Hermione já estava vestida, devidamente maquiada e usando aquele perfume que ele adorava.<p>

Após um banho rápido, tivera um pouco de dificuldade para vestir a calça qualquer que escolhera aleatoriamente. Estar com aquela bota maldita lhe atrapalhava um tanto. Gostaria de pedir ajuda a Hermione, mas pedir para que ela o ajudasse com suas calças soaria um tanto maldoso, ainda que não fosse má ideia.

Colocou algumas coisas na mochila, precisava ao menos fingir que iria estudar e desceu em direção à cozinha, desejando comer como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Bom dia. – A cumprimentou de mau humor, fazendo com que aquilo quase soasse como um agouro. Seus lábios tocaram seu rosto de forma terna, ainda que fosse muito estranho. Hermione o mirou analisando sua expressão.

- Credo, Harry! Sua carranca está tão feia que eu poderia lhe confundir com o Freddie Krueger. – Falou em tom de piada. Rindo como se fosse a pessoa mais engraçada da face da terra.

- Obrigado pelo elogio! – Agradeceu de forma irônica, com o mesmo semblante zangado.

- Se eu acreditasse nessa coisa de maus fluídos teria que trazer uma caixa de incenso para casa. – Comentou motejando novamente.

- Eu odeio a escola. – Disse pegando uma tigela grande e a enchendo de cereais e leite de forma bem literal. Mione arregalou os olhos, estupefata com o apetite do marido e tomou um pequeno gole de seu suco. Engordara uns três quilos só de vê-lo comer.

- Não demore. Não quero receber minha primeira advertência na vida. – O alertou fitando as unhas, satisfeita com o ótimo trabalho de sua manicure.

- Que horror, que graça tem viver assim? – A menina sorriu sem vontade. Ele era tão idiota.

- Assim? Como alguém bem educada e de bom senso? Ah, sim. Toda graça.

- Você é tão chatinha. – Ela lhe mostrou a língua de uma forma infantil, lhe arrancando um sorriso a contragosto. Harry ficava muito melhor sem aquela cara feia.

Será que precisava se preocupar? Estar com Harry Potter, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts com os mesmos olhares curiosos sobre eles e não se sentir tão estranha. Aquilo não era nenhum pouco normal. Mas não era ruim.

- Eu preciso estar focada esta semana. Tenho duas coisas importantíssimas. – Noticiou naquele tom imperativo que Harry conhecia tão bem e aprendera a amar. Se é que o amor existia. Hermione Granger tinha a ponta do nariz arrebitada por algum motivo. Não imaginaria alguém como ela vivendo feliz em um país socialista. Aliás, nunca SE imaginaria com pensamentos tão nerds como esses.

- E que coisas são? – Questionou enlaçando seus dedos nos dela, que corou, mas manteve a postura inabalável.

- Meu aniversário e minhas pesquisas sobre a fabrica. Tem algo estranho nos números e eu não descansarei enquanto não souber ao certo o que é.

- Mas você não é contadora, nem nada do tipo.

- É aí que você se engana. Eu me matriculei num curso de contabilidade aqui na escola.

- Realmente você está um passo à frente.

- Tenho certeza que, com algum esforço, saberei muito mais do que muito contadores por aí em semanas. – Ele também tinha certeza. Bonitinha e teimosa.

- Ok, sabe-tudo Granger. – A menina revirou os olhos e lhe lançou uma careta infantil. Como ele pudera lembrar seu apelido de infância? Harry riu e interrompeu o trajeto assim que chegaram perto da sala onde ela teria aula.

- Qual a sua aula de agora? – Questionou parada em frente ao laboratório de química.

- Aula de dormir. – Motejou fingindo se espreguiçar. Ela lhe deu um tapa leve no braço e vestiu a capa de menina mandona.

- Deixe de ser preguiçoso e vá assistir à aula.

- Vai me dedurar, bonitinha? - Lhe provocou e aquelas benditas covinhas estavam lá de novo fazendo Hermione Granger querer morrer.

- Já disse que sou linda e não, não vou te dedurar. Apenas quero que sua cabeça oca seja preenchida por algum conhecimento.

- Não considero biologia como conhecimento útil, mas ok. Seu desejo é uma ordem. – A menina lhe dispersou um sorriso e ele se aproximou. Aquela pouca distancia ainda deixava Hermione nervosa. Mas ela não seria uma boba.

- Muito bem. Vemo-nos mais tarde. – Que tipo de pessoa falava daquele jeito? Talvez devesse ser mais descolada.

- Está bem. – Seus lábios tocaram os dela num selinho gentil e quase casto. – Até mais.

- Até mais. – E lá estava a valente Hermione Granger com bochechas escarlates em frente ao laboratório de química, pedindo a Deus para não desmaiar.

* * *

><p>Já que sua primeira aula seria de Biologia, sentaria nos fundos. Passou pela porta larga e dirigiu-se à ultima cadeira. Jogou sua mochila ao seu lado e cruzou os braços em cima da mesa deitando a cabeça ali. Prometera à Hermione que não dormiria, mas não tinha dito nada sobre prestar atenção naquelas coisas estúpidas.<p>

Depois de uns quinze minutos daquele suplicio insuportável, decidiu por colocar seus fones e ouvir musica discretamente. Pensara coisas mais interessantes para lhe distrair em sala, como partidas de pôquer, onde tiraria um bom dinheiro de quem jogasse. Todavia, não queria se meter em mais confusão com o diretor. Não sabia como James havia conseguido que não lhe expulsassem. Aliás, sabia sim, persuasão.

- Ei, manézão! – Ouviu uma voz soar longe por causa da música e recebera um piparote. Sim, piparote! E Hermione ainda lhe achava burro. Virou-se para o lado mirando irritado um Draco Malfoy que surgira sabe-se lá de onde.

- Como você conseguiu entrar aqui uma hora dessas? – Indagou indignado tirando os fones de ouvido para evitar que falasse alto e fosse expulso pela milésima vez. Em quesito de ir para a diretoria, Harry Potter havia se formado com menção honrosa.

- Digamos que eu saiba de um segredinho do nosso querido professor. – Murmurou com um pequeno sorriso sacana. Não entendia como quase toda escola tinha um rabo preso com Malfoy. Até ele mesmo, já que o loiro sabia de seu casamento de fachada.

- Você parece uma adolescente fofoqueira. – Resmungou arrancando um riso baixo de seu amigo branquelo.

- E o que você faz submerso nessas músicas de garotinhas? Deveria ter notado que todos da escola te idolatram ainda mais por ter brigado com o Julian e se aproveitar disso para conseguir algum beneficio.

- Respeite a Florence. – Draco não conhecia boa música mesmo. - Estou sem paciência para Química e não acho que isso seja verdade. Ninguém me disse nada.

- É porque agora você é temido por todos. Os comentários sobre Hermione no vestiário masculino até cessaram UM POUCO.

- Que comentários? – Perguntou sentindo seu rosto esquentar e uma leve raiva lhe tomar num ímpeto.

- Sobre suas belas pernas e coisas desse tipo. Você não iria querer saber.

- Que otários. Acham que porque são mais velhos, podem sair por ai falando do que é meu. – Rezingou como um velho.

- Ela não é de fato sua, caro amigo, mas você deveria saber do quanto Hermione é desejada pelos machos alfa do colégio. – Disse com um sorriso presunçoso, prevendo que Harry lhe daria uma tapa na cabeça e segurando seu braço.

- Mas se você quer saber, as coisas estão bem melhores. – Contou irritado. Como poderiam faltar com o respeito com sua garota? Ninguém podia olhar para as pernas dela. Só ele.

- Ah é? – Indagou surpreso, jogando seu cabelo loiro platinado para o lado com um balançar de cabeça. Era um maldito tique nervoso. – Pensei que depois de você e o ex dela quase se matarem, ela não iria querer ouvir seu lindo nome.

- E não queria, mas depois nos estendemos. – Não queria explicar que brigara com seu pai e aquela coisa toda e sabia que Draco não iria se interessar muito.

- Ponto para você, pequeno Potter.

Ficaram conversando durante aquele restante de aula, cujo Harry nem sabia do que se tratava. Oras, prometera apenas que não ia dormir e cumprira sua promessa.

* * *

><p>O intervalo demorara a chegar, o levando a pensar em muitas coisas e colocando sua cabeça em parafusos. Pensava que quando as pessoas casam, toda a insegurança de poder ser trocado por outro acabava, porque o casamento era um caminho sem volta. Mas encontrar Jullian na festa e saber que Mi era desejada por todos os caras do colégio, lhe trouxe uma insegurança gigante.<p>

A quem queria enganar? Ela sempre fora bonita e popular, por mais que sua mente cheia de aversão lhe dissesse o contrário. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte, sabia como se vestir, nunca tinha entregado o ouro a ninguém, era rica e mais enésimas coisas que todo cara com bom senso poderia desejar de uma garota. Mas ela era sua, não era? Estavam se acertando, não estavam? Ou deveria fugir como uma garotinha e deixa-la escolher alguém melhor? Afinal, não ficariam casados para sempre. Tinha certeza que assim que o prazo acabasse ela pularia fora do barco, lhe deixando com um coração partido. Se é que o coração é mesmo o centro do amor, se é que o amor existe.

Pusera em seu rosto uma cara de garoto mau, para combinar com sua nova fama e caminhou em direção a cantina buscando-a com um olhar, enquanto sua mente beirava o desespero e criava inúmeras teorias. Nenhuma delas era boa.

Quando seus olhos a avistaram SOZINHA no meio na multidão de alunos, lê-se delinquentes, um alívio misturado com uma saudade estranha lhe invadiu.

- Oi – Ela lhe saudou com um sorriso simples mais bonito do mundo – estava pensando se...

As mãos de Harry trouxeram seu rosto para perto e seus lábios se selaram de forma terna e intensa, ainda que não passasse de um encostar de bocas.

- Nossa, eu... – O rosto dela estava vermelho, sabia que todos estavam lhe olhando. Em qualquer outra situação adoraria ser o centro das atenções, mas não ali. Não quando seu coração batia acelerado por aquele contato e suas pernas pareciam perder a força. Não com o perfume de Harry lhe tirando o fôlego, não quando se tratava de seus sentimentos. Ele era quase um Conde Vronsky.

- Senti sua falta. – Disse simples e verdadeiro, olhando em seus olhos e enlaçando seus dedos nos dela. – Vamos comer. – Lhe chamou a guiando em direção à lanchonete. Agora ele estava bem melhor.

**N/a: Oi, pessoal! Perdão pela enorme demora. Estava mesmo sem ideias e acabou que não insisti muito, mas ao ler os comentários eu realmente me empolguei a meu bloqueio intelectual passou. Muito obrigada por lerem e insistirem na fic, é isso que me inspira, de verdade! Espero que gostem. Boas festas, beijos e até a próxima.**


	31. 99 Problems

**Capitulo Trinta e Um – 99 Problems**

Aquele dia parecia ter sido feito para a festa de Hermione Granger. Céu azul, sem sombra de nuvens e um sol brilhando tanto que só não conseguiria ofuscar a aniversariante. Harry nunca acreditara muito em sorte, mas passara a ter suas dúvidas ao conhecer sua querida esposa. Ele duvidava a respeito de muitas coisas, sabe-se lá por qual razão! Contudo, tinha certeza de que Mi nascera muito bem afortunada em todos os quesitos.

Apesar de estar feliz por ela ter seu grande dia, que na verdade não havia chegado, pois faria aniversário no domingo, mas a festa seria naquele sábado, estava cheio de preguiça pela agenda cheia que teriam. Granger havia acordado cedo, às 06h30min e, como uma perfeccionista que se preze, estava com seus horários cronometrados, nada poderia sair do planejado.

Mirava o teto do quarto, ainda deitado, pensando em todas as orientações que tivera no dia anterior, onde a viu tão pouco por causa das últimas provas do vestido. Poderia até dizer que estava com saudades. Deveria ir ao barbeiro, fazer a barba e cortar os cabelos. Lembrava bem da voz mandona da loira lhe dizendo "corte aviador é o que fica melhor com seu formato de rosto e tire logo esta barba, não quero que pareça um hipster sarado". Nunca pensara que teria uma garota decidindo até como seria o seu penteado. Mas, não ligava para isso mesmo!

Antes de levantar contou 5 minutos no relógio em cima da mesa de canto. Quando o fez, foi necessária uma força sobrenatural apenas para ficar de pé. A sombra da preguiça lhe tomou de assalto, quase o fazendo cair novamente nos braços de Morfeu. Mas, quando sentara outra vez na cama, o pensamento de decepcionar Hermione surgiu para lhe assombrar num súbito, o fazendo dar um pulo e finalmente despertar. Ela era perfeita e teria o dia perfeito.

Tomou um banho gelado e rápido, vestindo uma calça e um moletom qualquer, não iria pentear o cabelo para que o barbeiro cortasse tudo. Então achou que seu novo par de óculos escuros com lentes de grau seria o suficiente para completar aquilo que Mi chamava de "look". A ideia, como sempre, fora dela e, ao invés de parecer um nerd, ele ficava um gato com aquele aviador. Herdara a modéstia de James.

Desceu até a cozinha, pegando um copo de suco e alguns cookies e tratou de comer rapidamente, antes que se atrasasse. Como um ogro! Ouviu seu telefone tocar e, quando o nome dela apareceu no visor, ele temeu que estivesse se esquecendo de algo.

- Oi? – Disse tentando parecer amistoso, caso ela estivesse à beira de mata-lo. Todavia, por dentro estava se tremendo de medo. Nunca pensara que uma garota magra que não tinha nem 1.60 de estatura iria lhe amedrontar tanto.

- Bom dia, tudo bem? – Ouviu sua voz bem-humorada lhe perguntar. Se ela estivesse brava nunca perguntaria seu estado, apenas desejaria sua morte. Então realmente estava tudo bem. Havia outras vozes agitadas e animadas ao fundo e, se bem a conhecia, aquilo era um salão de beleza. Lembrava-se de ir levar e busca-la todas as vezes em que ela cismava que "suas unhas estariam frescas demais para dirigir um carro". Aquele lugar era tão estranho. Se pudesse achar no dicionário uma palavra melhor, essa seria "escalafobética". Já procurara outrora para justificar para ela o porquê de não querer fazer as sobrancelhas. É claro que não diria que achava muito gay, então descrevera com louvor sua opinião sobre o lugar. Ainda que isso não o livrasse de busca-la.

- Bem e você? Ansiosa? – Indagou com aquela voz naturalmente languida e um pouco rouca, que a fazia corar. Desde quando reparava essas coisas? E desde quando se sentia envergonhada? Tudo bem que já tivera vergonha dele, mas era quando dava algum vexame e não quando conversavam por telefone. Percebera que estava muda há algum tempo, quando a tal voz de Harry lhe tirou do transe. – Mi?

- Oi! Perdão! – Se desculpou sem jeito dando uma risadinha e o ouviu achar graça pelo seu riso breve. – Estou muito bem, há horas neste salão, mas feliz e até então tranquila. Estou ligando para lhe lembrar do horário no barbeiro. – A ouviu dizer enquanto pegava sua carteira e as chaves, para sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Se ele fosse sagaz, quando ela perguntasse onde estava, já estaria dentro do carro ouvindo os Strokes, na metade do caminho. - Tenho certeza que você seria melhor cuidado aqui, mas, já que você acha o lugar "escalafobético", tudo bem. – Ele riu. Ela deveria estar lendo mentes!

- Pois é. Mas fique tranquila, o barbeiro vai cuidar de mim.

- Ok então. Não se atrase.

- Eu não vou. Fique ainda mais linda. – Disse num tom mais baixo, ainda que não houvesse ninguém para escutá-lo. Talvez suas bochechas esquentassem menos de acordo com seu tom de voz. Ele podia não vê-la, já que não gostava muito do tal FaceTime, mas tinha certeza que ela estava dando o sorriso mais bonito do mundo.

- Até mais, Harry.

- Até mais.

* * *

><p>- E aí, como está o príncipe? – Sua prima Christine perguntou assim que Mione desligou, enquanto faziam as unhas. Curiosa demais para o seu gosto! Mas talvez estivesse ficando obsessiva e paranoica. Demorara demais para perceber que, apesar de ogro, Harry era um gato e poderia ter todas as garotas à sua disposição. Menos aquelas que não se dão ao desfrute, é claro. Todavia, Christie poderia cair nos braços de Harry em um segundo, caso ele quisesse. Sem ao menos se importar se ele era marido de sua prima ou não.<p>

- Está bem. – Disse seca e um tanto irritada. Gina, que estava fazendo os cabelos ao seu lado, lhe mirou com um olhar debochado.

- Ainda não entendo porque casaram tão novos, - Ela tornou a falar, insistindo no assunto. Christine Granger era o tipo de prima que Mione só queria ver em festas da família. Na verdade, não queria não, mas não poderia ser tão cruel assim. Ela era oferecida e sempre tentava fazer com que suas coisas ou namorados fossem melhores que os de todo mundo. E ainda por cima agia como super-rica, mesmo que John Granger possuísse o triplo da fortuna que seu pai tinha. - afinal, ainda que vocês se amem, muita agua pode passar por debaixo da ponte. – Disse mirando suas unhas de forma satisfeita. – Não acha que ambos podem conhecer um outro alguém? – Hermione estava estática! Não existia ninguém mais promissora para Harry do que ela? Existia? Tinha certeza que, com sua presença na vida dele, poderia até torna-lo um homem bem-sucedido no futuro! - Estou perguntando só por perguntar. – Acrescentou com um sorriso ao ver que havia plantado a semente da dúvida no coração de Hermione.

- Ou por você ser uma vadia invejosa. – Ginny rebateu antes que a amiga pudesse responder aquela pergunta idiota. Conhecia muito bem garotas do tipo da Christie e era uma pena que Mi tivesse alguém assim em sua família. Christine deu um suspiro falsamente ofendida, porque ela era uma dissimulada e Gina teve vontade de matá-la enforcada com aquele poodle que ela carregava para cima e para baixo como uma perua brega.

- Ginny! – Hermione lhe repreendeu embaraçada com aquela situação. A ruiva bufou. Conhecia bem sua prima, mas conhecia sua melhor amiga ainda melhor. O suficiente para saber que Ginny havia prometido uma surra a Christine há anos atrás e estava doida para cumprir a promessa.

- Você sempre tão mordaz, Weasley.

- Realista, querida. – Rebateu com um sorriso falso.

- Er... Por que não nos preocupamos com qual penteado faremos ao invés de discutirmos por besteiras? – Hermione sugeriu antes que a Terceira Guerra Mundial acontecesse.

* * *

><p>- Eu ainda não acredito que fui convidado para a festa da Granger. – Malfoy comentou pensativo enquanto comiam hambúrgueres na casa do loiro ouvindo a voz de Alex Turner, que soava no Ipod conectado a uma caixa de som.<p>

- Eu disse que ia conseguir convites. Afinal, alguém tem que animar aquele lugar! – Potter falou divertido, dando uma mordida no sanduiche.

- Tirando o fato de que a aniversariante me odeia, poderei encontrar alguma patricinha que adore loiros... – Harry riu.

- Eu não sei se ela de fato te detesta mesmo. Muita coisa é só fachada. – Confidenciou com um riso bobo.

- Você está defendendo a bonitinha ou é impressão minha? – Indagou abafando o riso.

- É... Talvez eu esteja.

- Sabe, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas de alguma forma ela lhe faz bem.

- Nossa, acho que devo ir à sinagoga, isso é um milagre! – Motejou surpreso pela declaração de Draco, um anti-Hermione declarado.

- Mas é verdade, cara.

- Hermione me faz sentir que eu tenho chances de ser alguém, sabe? Meus pais nunca ligaram muito, ainda mais desde que... Bem, você sabe...

- Sim, eu sei... Mas você tem que esquecer isso.

- Verdade, não sei por que lembrei. Tenho que ir em casa. Daqui a pouco Hermione chega e eu não posso deixá-la me esperando.

- Parece que alguém vai provar o bolo antes da festa!

- Idiota! – Lhe deu um soco no braço enquanto ria, tentando não pensar naquela maldita piada.

* * *

><p>Quando seu telefone tocou pela milésima vez e ela atendeu de bom grado, apesar da exaustão, tudo que menos esperava ouvir lhe fora dito. O nome de John no visor e a foto dos dois sendo fofos em frente a paisagem cinematográfica de Viena, lhe trouxeram alegria. Tinha a esperança de que ele ligasse para lhe dizer frases afáveis, que ficavam lindas na sua voz.<p>

De fato, fora assim, como em todo aniversário, com a diferença de um bônus de recomendações a respeito de Harry Potter. À princípio não entendera todo aquele eufemismo e mais um par de figuras de linguagem. Mas, logo no meio da conversa, conseguira captar exatamente o que ele tinha para lhe ordenar: Queria ela "longe" de Harry.

Não sabia o porquê, apesar de muito lhe interessar. No começo da história, o sonho de seu pai era que se dessem bem juntos. Seria mais um plano diabólico de James Potter? Poderia achar que sim, mas apenas se não atribuísse o fato do homem ser louco por dinheiro e o dinheiro estar completamente ligado ao seu relacionamento bem-sucedido com o herdeiro dos Potter.

Pela primeira vez, desde que se casaram, não queria ficar longe dele. Tinha medo até de que simplesmente não conseguisse mais.

Aquilo tudo não tinha coerência e, ao pensar em perde-lo, seu estomago revirou e lhe brotou um sentimento ruim. Queria falar com ele, ligar para ele e ter certeza de que aquele garoto não iria a lugar algum. Ele não podia fazer isso com ela.

Quando seus dedos discaram o número dele, ignorando o fato de ela o ter na ligação automática, Hermione só queria ter certeza de que ele não partiria seu coração. Pois, se ele fizesse isso, ela teria todo direito de mata-lo, dar um fim em sua reputação, ou, talvez, rasgar todas as suas roupas e ...

- Alô. – Nunca sentira um alivio tão grande ao ouvir aquela voz rouca.

- Harry? – Tentava simplesmente não parecer insegura, apesar de ele não vê-la quase roendo as unhas que acabara de pintar. Céus, que horror!

- Oi, Mi. Tudo bom?

- Sim... Hm... Meu pai ligou aí para casa?

- Não. Mas, também, acabei de chegar, vou olhar na secretária eletrônica. – Ele NÃO podia fazer aquilo.

- NÃO PRECISA! – Quase berrou, assustando o cabeleireiro que terminava seu penteado estonteante.

- Tudo bem... – Assentiu num tom de voz assustado. – Tem certeza que está tudo legal? – Insistiu um pouco, quase a fazendo desabar.

- Eu...

- Mi?

- Eu só estou um pouco preocupada com tudo, mas vai passar.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Obrigada por se preocupar.

- Por nada. Até mais.

- Até.

* * *

><p>Aquela ligação era tão estranha. Aliás, nunca pensara que fossem se ligar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Quer dizer, passaram poucas horas e já tinham se falado duas vezes. Ele gostava bastante daquilo. Todavia, ouvir Hermione tão preocupada o fazia não saber ao certo o que fazer. Algumas coisas simplesmente não existiam em sua vida antes de ela chegar com uma mala cheia de novas experiências e sentimentos. Sentimentos? Estava realmente pensando neles? Que bichinha!<p>

Ficara um bom tempo meditando ao som de Brandon Flowers e depois de alguns minutos decidiu que a vida não podia ser tão complicada assim. Precisava viver o momento, como diziam nos comercias. Colocar aquela bendita roupa de príncipe e rumar àquela festa como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Entraria na mansão Granger decorada de palácio e faria o necessário para que tudo simplesmente desse certo.

Ouviu o barulho da fechadura e seu coração pareceu parar até fita-la transpor aquela porta. Quando viu Hermione naquele vestido, por um instante, ele parou de respirar. Não queria perder nenhum segundo daquela visão que mais parecia uma quimera. Era curioso o fato de observa-la passar enésimas vezes naquele colégio e não perceber o quão única ela era. Hermione Granger tinha seu próprio brilho e podia ofuscar qualquer coisa. Talvez por isso ele estivesse tão cego.

Ele poderia fechar os olhos e lembrar-se de cada momento de suas infâncias, quando ela fez parte da sua vida pela primeira vez. Arrependia-se por terem se afastado, poderiam ter vivido tantas coisas juntos...

O que foi? - Questionou lhe tirando do transe e lhe observando um pouco insegura. - Estou feia? - Indagou desapontada abaixando os olhos de maneira envergonhada. Acabara de chegar em casa e ter aquela recepção não era nada agradável. - Eu sabia que deveria escolher o vestido da Burberry. Christopher foi tão gentil quando ofereceu. - Comentou chateada e Harry finalmente saiu do transe, percebendo o quão insano era o que aquela menina dizia.

- Você está louca, Hermione! - Disse risonho. Ela arregalou os grandes olhos âmbar e ele logo lhe explicou. - Tenho certeza que ninguém na face da Terra fica mais bonita neste vestido do que você. Ele foi inventado para que você usasse. - Terminou de falar com aquele sorriso que fazia suas covinhas aparecerem e encantarem toda Hogwarts School.

- Jura? - Perguntou com seus olhos brilhando e ele assentiu num menear de cabeça. - Obrigada, Potter.

- É Harry, Mione. - Lhe lembrou num tom de voz leve e brincalhão. Aquela fase de guerra já havia passado.

- Perdão, é força do hábito. - Mordeu o lábio inferior e bochechas coraram um pouco.

– Você está linda. - Disse mirando os olhos âmbar que, naquela noite, estavam ainda mais brilhantes. Ficara surpreso, não imaginava que alguma coisa pudesse tornar Hermione mais bonita do que ela já era, mas aconteceu. Sentia-se orgulhoso por estar ao lado dela, a sentia tão sua...

– Obrigada, príncipe Harry. - Falou com as bochechas coradas e um meio sorriso que aprendera com ele. Ele riu e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, dando um beijo demorado em sua testa.

– Nessa noite eu realmente queria te levar para um castelo.

Hermione sorriu para o rapaz, que estava tão próximo de seu rosto que ela podia sentir sua respiração quente. Um arrepio bom lhe invadiu e ela mirou as duas esferas verdes, que podiam dizer muito, sem usar palavra alguma.

– Tenho certeza que seria melhor do que encarar todas aquelas pessoas. - Hermione mostrou a mão trêmula para o garoto e ele percebeu o quão apreensiva ela estava. Mi Granger tinha medo de algo e isso era a maior novidade que poderia saber.

– Vai dar tudo certo, prometo. - Potter a encarou e deu um sorriso de canto ao ver o enorme sorriso que ela abrira.

– Obrigada. - Ela encarou suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas e sorriu acariciando a mão dele com seu polegar. Já não era mais tão estranho, ela já podia se sentir em casa. Harry levou a mão de Mi junto a sua, até próximo ao rosto, dando um beijo suave nas costas da mão dela e não foram necessárias frases ou palavras, ela apenas sorriu.

– Por nada.

– Espero me acalmar... - Comentou soltando suas mãos e segurando seus próprios dedos, numa tentativa frustrada de faze-los pararem de tremer.

– Eu acho que posso te ajudar a se acalmar. - Disse erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um meio sorriso. Hermione riu.

– Ah, é?

– Sim. - Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido e rapidamente colou os lábios nos dela. Não necessitou de permissão alguma, entrelaçou rapidamente suas mãos em seu cabelo e acabou com qualquer espaço que existisse ali e ninguém se importara em estragar ou não o penteado. Hermione sentiu um arrepio quando a língua de Harry invadiu sua boca e tocou a sua. O segurou com força pelo pescoço e intensificou o beijo. Havia um desespero onde não sabiam quem necessitava mais por aquilo. O compasso de seus corações batendo era a única coisa que tomava sua atenção e, céus, aquilo era tão bom! Por mais que já houvesse beijado diversas garotas, aquele beijo era completamente diferente. Nunca imaginara isso, mas tinha certeza que eles eram o par perfeito. Hermione mordeu seu lábio devagar. Havia perdido todo fôlego.

– Está mais calma? - Harry perguntou com a boca colada na dela, que riu abafado.

– Estou. - Mione murmurou e ambos abriram os olhos. - Como está meu cabelo? - Perguntou levando as mãos até as madeixas. Ele lhe mirou e sorriu.

– Perfeito, como tudo em você. - Ela corou lhe fazendo achar graça.

– Cala a boca. - Disse maldosa, mordendo o lábio inferior dele e Harry sentiu a nuca arrepiar.

– Me dê um bom motivo, Granger. - As borboletas no estômago da menina fizeram um carnaval e ele sorriu maroto.

Ela o puxou devagar e seus narizes se tocaram, e ao mesmo tempo, encostaram-se os lábios. Harry foi com mais calma dessa vez, queria aproveitar cada segundo, cada pedaço de Hermione. Desenhou sua boca com a língua e a beijou devagar. Aquilo para ela era uma tortura. Hermione suspirou alto, mas não se importou. Harry parou o beijo sem nenhuma vontade e acariciou sem rosto. Ela aproximou sua boca do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

– Temos que ir, bonitinho.

* * *

><p>Se, em algum dia da sua vida, já havia se sentido tão orgulhoso não se lembrava. Talvez quando ganhara o campeonato, se tornando artilheiro pelo segundo ano. Todavia, estar acompanhado de Hermione Granger perante uma multidão de pessoas importantes, era um verdadeiro motivo de altivez.<p>

As pessoas os olhavam como se fossem o casal do ano. Podia ver que todos os rapazes daquele lugar gostariam de estar na sua posição e, pela primeira vez, agradecia mentalmente por aquele casamento.

Cumprimentavam algumas pessoas com olhares e sorrisos e, tinha certeza que, qualquer um que não soubesse daquele "arranjo", confiaria plenamente na veracidade da história.

- Tenho certeza que agora nos acham o casal perfeito. – Comentou baixo, com o olhar brilhante, assim que chegaram no centro de observações. Harry lhe lançou um sorriso devoto.

- Nós somos o casal perfeito, Hermione. – Disse-lhe com convicção a encarando nos olhos.

- Harry...

- Oi...

- Me beija. – E quem era ele para desobedecer uma ordem de Hermione Granger. Seus lábios se tocaram numa sincronia tão perfeita que poderia assustar. As mãos dele perseguiam qualquer mínimo movimento de sua cintura e Hermione nunca desejara tanto estar com alguém. Os braços dela o envolviam pelo pescoço, acariciando sua nuca num toque gentil.

Mi podia sentir todos os olhares ao redor e aquilo lhe animou ainda mais. Entretanto, ao lembrar dos conselhos estranhos de seu pai, pôs fim naquilo tudo. Já era o suficiente para aquele momento.

- Vou cumprimentar alguns convidados, nos vemos em breve. – Comunicou de forma simples, lhe depositando um beijo casto na bochecha. Talvez para balancear a atenção que chamaram no momento anterior.

- Como quiser. – Harry disse com um sorriso de canto, assim que percebera sua "mulher" sumir naquele meio de gente.

* * *

><p>- Esses dois realmente são bons atores. – James comentou empolgado após presenciar o beijo. – Sabia que minha cria um dia iria dar bons resultados.<p>

- Talvez se você não falasse como se ele fosse um cachorro. – John comentou mal-humorado. Seus batimentos estavam acelerados, mas preferia crer que Hermione tinha um bom motivo para fazer aquilo. Só não poderia mais aturar os olhares irritados de sua mulher.

- Calma, Johnny. – O outro revirou os olhos ao ouvir seu maldito apelido. – Para quê tanta irritação? Nem parece que é o aniversário de sua única herdeira.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim e eu só acho isso tudo meio... Exagerado. – Nunca fora bom em maquiar seus sentimentos, mas teria que segurar seu coração. Era ele quem tinha sujeitado a filha àquele tratado sem pudor. Só não queria que sua menininha sofresse ainda mais.

Passara toda a noite pensando e desejando que Hermione voltasse a ser criança. Assim ele poderia ditar todos os seus passos e escolhas de forma que ela nunca viesse a sofrer por causa alguma. Mas o crescimento de Hermione Granger significava que ele havia envelhecido e ela também. Dessa forma, agora, já não poderia tomar as decisões por ela. Seus problemas não eram mais não ter rimas para cantar ou histórias para contar. Sabia que um dia deveria entrega-la a alguém e que ela já não seria mais motivação de todo seu esforço e suor naquela bendita empresa. Mas não pensara que isso poderia acontecer tão rápido.

- Os filhos crescem, Granger. E, querendo ou não, você tem que deixar Hermione fazer as próprias escolhas. – Aquelas palavras o irritavam em demasia. Será que James não sentira o crescimento de Harry? Será que ele não entendia os seus sentimentos? A verdade é que o herdeiro Potter nunca seria bom o suficiente para a sua menininha. Aliás, nenhum rapaz no mundo poderia ser.

- Isso não significa que eu vá entregar minha filha nas mãos desse moleque Potter! – Exclamou irritado, atraindo alguns olhares desconfiados da mesa ao lado.

- Isso, ponha tudo a perder. Inclusive o futuro da garotinha perfeita! – James sussurrou com veneno nas palavras. – Seja com o Harry ou com quem for, você já não tem mais o poder de escolher por ela.

- Cale essa boca, James!

- Olá, cavalheiros! – O rapaz do seguro se aproximou, trazendo um grande susto e um enfado ainda maior. Talvez ele estivesse apenas esperando o clima piorar. John Granger já não ligava se colocaria tudo a perder, não naquele momento.

- Olá, Kevin! – James o cumprimentou com uma alegria fingida que enganaria até um investigador do FBI. - É um prazer tê-lo aqui. – Continuou, polido, tendo plena certeza que John não conseguira engolir a presença daquele homem na festa de sua amada filha. - Nunca pensei que fosse resolver aparecer nesta data tão especial. – Granger comentou, fazendo todas as orações possíveis para que ele dissesse que já estava de saída. Ser judeu sempre lhe ajudava e se saíssem dessa ele passaria um bom tempo na sinagoga.

- Pois é, vim prestigiar o aniversário de sua querida filha. - Disse dirigindo-se a John, que estava vermelho como um pimentão. - Apesar de insolente, ela parece ser muito querida. – John Granger engasgou com a bebida, desencadeando em uma tosse, queria matar aquele maldito. Potter rapidamente lhe deu breves tapinhas nas costas, tentando ao mesmo tempo contê-lo.

- Ei, amigão, vá com calma na bebida! - O homem disse num risinho debochado. Fazendo John apertar com mais força o copo. - Vou ver se acho a aniversariante. - Disse dando uma piscadela, que James definiria como ridícula e saindo dali.

- Por que não me avisaram que esse maldito vinha!

- Com o humor que você anda está difícil se comunicar ultimamente.

* * *

><p>- Cara, isso que eu chamo de entrada triunfal! – Malfoy comentou tomando um gole de refrigerante. Sabe-se lá o porquê, mas ele havia decidido se manter extremamente sóbrio naquela noite.<p>

- O que você acharia se eu dissesse que estou me sentindo o cara da noite? – Perguntou num sorriso orgulhoso.

- Diria que você está coberto de razão. Com todo respeito, Hermione é a garota mais bonita da festa.

- É, eu sei. – Comentou com os olhos meio perdidos. Talvez ele apenas não quisesse que aquele momento acabasse. Por que aquilo tudo não poderia ser real? Por que simplesmente não poderiam ser pessoas normais? Daquelas que se conhecem, passam a se gostar e a partir dali é gerado algum tipo de relacionamento. Não sabia o que tinham de verdade, mas queria que sempre tivessem algo.

- E você ainda diz que não acredita nessas coisas de coração. A garota mexe com você como um relógio.

- Eu apenas acho que as pessoas procuram por amor como noivas procuram por vestidos. - Retrucou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Sua mente vagava por aquela festa, tentando achar algum rastro dela entre aquelas pessoas. - Eu tenho uma queda sobrenatural pela Hermione. Isso eu posso dizer. - Assumiu tomando um gole de sua água e seu amigo riu de sua cara de bobo, fazendo aquela confidencia.

- Hermione Granger, quem diria... - Disse com um olhar divertido. - É, meu caro amigo, você está com problemas.

- Em um grande e lindo problema.

* * *

><p>- Boa noite novamente, Sra. Potter. – Disse sem emoção.<p>

- Boa noite. – Retrucou friamente.

- Realmente é uma linda festa. Acaso sempre teve esse bom gosto? – Indagou educadamente.

- Sim, herança de família. – Conseguiu responder polida, lhe dispensando um olhar indiferente. "Que excelente convidado", pensou ironicamente. – Não imaginei que o senhor fosse vir.

Ele usava um terno que parecia ter pertencido a seu avô Caleb Granger quando estava em sua mocidade. E os sapatos meio quadrados... Uma poluição visual. Se não dependesse do seguro, mandaria seu segurança jogá-lo lá fora, sem direito à demais explanações.

- Sabe, sempre estimei muito sua família... – Comentou começando outro assunto e lhe tirando as esperanças de sair de fininho. – Os Granger nunca estiveram envolvidos em escândalos, sempre bondosos, refinados e polidos.

- Então não sei por que o senhor insiste em nos manter sob rédeas curtas com tantas visitas e investigações. – Rebateu num sorriso torto e um olhar desafiador.

- Porque... Ao contrário da família Granger, a família Potter sempre foi excêntrica e de pouca confiança.

- Como agora sou uma Potter, devo lhe garantir que minha... Nova família é de muito respeito.

O homem deu de ombros e, antes que ela pudesse pensar em como se retirar sem parecer mal-educada, uma voz a atingiu muito firme. - Princesa Granger, boa noite.

Ela se voltou imediatamente, ignorando o enfado que observou nos olhos do homem, que parecia desejar lhe arrancar algo antes de ser interrompido.

- Não vai cumprimentar seu convidado? – Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios e ela concluiu que aquilo era realmente um pesadelo. Primeiro o cara do seguro, agora Julian. Naquele momento prometeu a si mesma que, se sobrevivesse naquela noite, frequentaria a sinagoga com mais assiduidade.

- Oi, Julian. – Disse lhe estendendo a mão para que ele apertasse, mas ele à levou até os lábios, depositando um beijo breve e cheio de significado.

- Sra. Potter, irei buscar uma bebida, logo mais conversamos mais um pouco. – O mais velho disse lhe sorrindo cheio de ironias. Kevin se retirou disfarçadamente. Talvez para evitar "bobagens de jovens".

- Ok, senhor. Nos vemos por aí. – Seus olhos âmbar o acompanharam sumir na multidão de pessoas e, quando isso aconteceu, ela se virou super irritada.

- Continuando... – Disse se aproximando mais do que ela desejava. Hermione se esquivou lentamente com uma cara emburrada.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou irritada e ele riu. Sim! Ele riu. Por que raios aquele bendito homem estava rindo? Aliás, por que raios ele estava ali?

- Uau! Direta como um trem! – Julian jogou os cabelos para traz num movimento leve com a cabeça. Tique que conquistara metade das meninas do ensino médio, mas que agora lhe fazia acha-lo um idiota. – Vim prestigiar você. Eu não sabia da festa, mas seu pai me ligou. Achei muito gentil da parte dele.

- Eu não acredito!

- Pois é, eu também não acreditei quando soube que você não havia me convidado. Mas eu sei que você ficou um pouco assustada com o que aconteceu com o seu... Marido. Mesmo assim eu sabia que aí dentro ainda existia algum sentimento sobre mim.

- Há sim. Enfado.

- Como?

- Enfado. Eu já estou cansada só de conversar com você nesses quase cinco minutos.

- Não era isso que você achava há uns anos atrás...

- O que você vai insinuar dessa vez?

- Amor, eu não queria dizer aquilo, mas confesso que o tal Harry estava me irritando. E você sabe que, se dependesse de mim, essa mentirinha seria uma verdade.

- Como você ousa?!

- Céus, Hermione. Você é uma garota linda. Acha que pelo menos 80 por cento dos homens dessa festa não lhe deseja. Isso porque 15 por cento são seus familiares e 5 por cento são muito velhos ou muito gays. – Comentou rindo da própria piada. Céus, aquele era o fim do mundo!

- Eu só queria que, pelo menos hoje, você me deixasse em paz. – Quase implorou, tendo fé de que ele entenderia o recado.

- Eu sei que você precisa do seu tempo, amor. – Não, ela não precisava! Mas, se assumisse isso, não sairia dali tão cedo.

- Sim, preciso do meu tempo. Nos vemos depois. – Disse saindo antes que ele pudesse ousar tirar ainda mais a sua paciência.

* * *

><p>Não podia negar que tinha alguma expectativa em estar pela primeira vez em uma festa de Hermione Granger. Não iria dizer que esperava há anos por um convite, mas ficava curioso, de fato. Os comentários que rondavam a escola eram sempre tão positivos e agora via que também eram reais. Tinha uma banda famosa que as garotas gostavam tocando ao vivo, uma decoração deslumbrante e um jantar onde até o sheik de Dubai iria se surpreender. Era uma festa faraônica, que ficaria na memória de todos os convidados durante algum tempo. Tinha que admitir que ela tinha bom gosto.<p>

Sentia suas lentes lhe incomodarem um tanto, então recostou-se no balcão do bar montado para servir os convidados. Seus olhos ardiam um pouco, então tirou aquela bendita máscara por um instante.

Ora, se não é o famoso Harry Potter. - Ouviu uma voz esganiçada falar ao seu lado e virou-se assustado. Não conhecia aquela garota da escola, muito menos era alguma celebridade para ser conhecido.

E você é a famosa quem? - Indagou confuso, analisando o rosto da menina meticulosamente.

Digamos que sou sua nova prima, Christie Granger. - Estendeu a mão com dedos compridos para que Harry provavelmente a beijasse, mas ele apenas lhe cumprimentou com um aperto. Se ouvira bem, ela não era flor boa para se cheirar e sabia que Mione não ficaria nada feliz. Ela nunca iria admitir, mas era uma grande ciumenta.

Bom conhecê-la. - Fingiu um meio sorriso, o suficiente para que ela achasse que deveria ficar ali.

Nunca lhe vi em outras festas da Hermione... - Comentou tomando um gole de sua bebida azul e lhe mirando com olhos grandes, sem serem bonitos. Ela definitivamente não era como Mi, apesar de ter lá seus atrativos.

Harry se perguntou onde ela estava querendo chegar com aquele projeto de conversa fiada. Não estava com muita paciência para perder algum tempo com aquela garota, mas precisava ser polido e dar o fora o mais rápido possível.

É porque não nos falávamos muito antigamente, mas nossos pais sempre foram amigos. - Explicou temendo falar besteira. Passou a mão nos cabelos, seu maldito tique nervoso. A menina pareceu perceber, pois ergueu a sobrancelha e se endireitou na banqueta interessada em saber mais.

Então foi um casamento arranjado pelos pais? Que antiquado! - Deu uma risadinha cínica colocando uma mexa do cabelo para trás. Harry arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se intimidado por uma perua miniatura.

Não, claro que não! - Ele riu nervoso, engolindo seco sem que ela notasse. - Há algum tempo nos aproximamos muito e foi puro acaso. - Terminou tentando parecer natural enquanto ela lhe estudava como se ele fosse um experimento químico. - Ei, me traga uma água por favor! - Pediu ao barman, assim que o homem lhe olhou.

Adoro histórias de amor, Potter... - Comentou observando enquanto o homem entregava a água. Harry Potter, com sua vasta experiência com garotas, poderia jurar que ela estava dando mole para o cara do bar. - Confesso que a de vocês me intriga um pouco. - Aquela patricinha não iria lhe intimidar. Encarnaria a versão mais convicta de Hermione Granger.

Jura? - Deu um meio sorriso confiante. - Tem coisas que só entendemos quando amamos e, mesmo vendo Mione por anos, levei tempo para perceber que ela era perfeita para mim. - Tinha certeza que poderia ter dito isso sem ser tão gay, mas ok. Tinha se mostrado bem firme.

E o que fez você perceber isso? Não estou incomodando estou? - Questionou como se isso realmente importasse algo. Tudo que vinha de Christine Granger soava falso, inclusive aquele silicone exorbitante com um decote ridículo.

Jamais. - Respondeu calmamente, tentando pensar em algo convincente o suficiente para fazê-la calar a matraca.

Amor, finalmente lhe achei! - Hermione disse se aproximando e lhe cumprimentando com um selinho, visto por John Granger de longe. Harry sorriu abobalhado. A memória de Hermione linda naquela roupa era como um fantasma e iria lhe assombrar até o final dos tempos.

Ora, se não é a dona da festa! - Christine a saudou com o sorriso mais artificial da Costa do Pacífico.

Vejo que já conheceu meu "príncipe", Christie. - Comentou com um grande sorriso, que constrangeu a prima. Harry apenas mirava ambas, ou melhor, Hermione.

Sim, estava sabendo um pouco mais sobre vocês.

Ótimo, somos um livro aberto, mas agora se importa se eu roubá-lo por um instante? – Disse tocando o braço do marido, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso.

Claro que não, é todo seu.

Sim, eu sei.

Obrigado, mil vezes. – Ele disse assim que sumiram apressadamente da vista da prima Granger.

Por nada, deveria ter lhe deixado a salvo antes, mas nessa multidão foi difícil de achá-lo.

Seu pai não tira os olhos da gente.

Sim, ele anda com algumas paranoias, mas é besteira. Me tira um pouco daqui? – Pediu encarecida e ele tinha certeza que, pelo menos naquela noite, lhe concederia todos os seus desejos.

Claro, princesa.

* * *

><p>Ela se deixava ser guiada por ele num silêncio sepulcral, sem ao menos saber aonde a levaria. Tinha uma confiança súbita nele e aquilo era tão bom. Enquanto seus pés subiam as escadas apressados, Mi tentava firmar suas pernas, que não paravam de tremer.<p>

- Você está bem? - Ele indagou quebrando a ausência de palavras e acariciando as costas da sua mão.

- S-sim. Apenas fui acometida por um tremor súbito. - Disse em tom de piada, tentando afastar aquela atmosfera pesada. Ele sorriu e abriu a primeira porta que viu pela frente.

- Por que não passamos uns minutos longe dessas pessoas? - Indagou mirando o quarto que acabara de entrar sem soltar a mão da esposa.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. - Concordou indo até a grande cama frente à uma janela com vista para o resto da propriedade. Sentiu o peso de Harry sobre a cama enquanto mirava o céu com suas estrelas infindas. - Harry. - O chamou ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Oi, Mi. - Os olhos verdes procuravam as esferas âmbar com uma necessidade díspar e, quando ela o fitou, seu estômago pareceu remexer de forma sobrenatural.

- Obrigada...Por tudo.

- Que nada. Nós somos uma dupla.- Ele sorriu corando e ela riu ao ver aquelas covinhas novamente. Era estranho, mas ele lhe fazia tão bem.

- De quem é esse quarto? - Perguntou ao percorrer os olhos com mais atenção e perceber que não conhecia aquele lugar. Era um cômodo enorme. Com uma decoração neutra, imparcial, apesar de bonita. Granger suspirou fundo e mirou o ambiente, que parecia lhe remeter à algumas memorias. Levantou, sendo seguida por ele e foi até um armário, de onde tirou uma caixa de madeira com algumas fotos da família.

- Esse era para ser o quarto do Timothy. – Disse mostrando uma foto de sua mãe com um bebê que se parecia muito com Hermione.

- E quem é Timothy?

- Meu irmão, ele era três anos mais velho que eu. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo, mas é como se a memória dele estivesse nessa casa assombrando meus pais. - Confidenciou pensativa e Harry se sentiu um idiota por ter estragado tudo com um assunto como aquele.

- Desculpa, não queria invadir a privacidade da sua família.

- Não tem problema. Ele teve uma pneumonia quando tinha um ano, meus pais não falam muito disso. Mas tenho certeza que eles ainda sentem muito. - Nunca ouvira James ou Lilian falarem de algo parecido.

- Em troca ele ganhou uma menina brilhante.- Foi a vez dela de corar e, por mais que Harry se achasse uma bicha, ele achou aquilo fofo.

- Não precisa me bajular, AINDA não é meu aniversário.- Uma coragem tomou o coração e mente do rapaz e ele se sentiu seguro para compartilhar também um segredo com ela.

- Sabe... Quando eu tinha uns quinze anos nós estávamos viajando para a Flórida. Eu estava muito animado e meu primo Ben estava no carro. Eu ainda não tinha tirado minha habilitação, mas ele tinha insistido para que eu dirigisse. – Começou a falar fitando os próprios pés enquanto ela lhe observava sentindo que aquilo tudo era realmente importante para ele. Ela tocou-lhe os dedos parecendo lhe dar algum incentivo. – Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Eu só me lembro de ver o carro capotando e o Benjamin ser lançado para fora. Ele chegou com morte cerebral no hospital. Meu pai assumiu a culpa, mas meus tios não mantiveram o processo e nem o relacionamento. – Hermione pode notar os olhos verdes marejados do rapaz.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. – Sussurrou lhe abraçando por trás e envolvendo seu corpo com dificuldade. Ele era tão alto e forte. Ou talvez ela que fosse pequena.

- Pode soar estranho, mas... Você é uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu nesses últimos anos. - Ela sentiu seu coração se aquecer e se virou depositando um longo beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você também.

- Eu vou te beijar. – Anunciou e logo lhe tomou pela cintura, selando seus lábios num beijo calmo e quente.

- Hermione! – Ouvir a voz inconfundível de John era um mau sinal. Ainda mais quando seu timbre era de irritação. Presenciar seu querido pai gritar era algo ímpar. Ele sempre fora praticamente um lorde!

Seus lábios se separaram dos de Harry num ímpeto e as mãos o empurraram com certo desespero, o fazendo parar a centímetros de distância. Talvez pudesse fingir que não queria nada daquilo... Mas essa não seria ela. Afinal, Hermione Granger não iria fugir como uma fracassada!

- Papai! – Os olhos arregalados miravam o rosto vermelho do homem, que parecia estar prestes a explodir a qualquer momento, enquanto Harry Potter nunca estivera mais pálido. Mione, além de vergonha, sentiu que, se não se manifestasse, seu pai os mataria com apenas um olhar. – Olha, foi um equívoco, um mal-entendido! – Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela gesticulava demais, pelo seu nervosismo e Harry tinha certeza que estavam numa furada. Mas ao mesmo tempo agradeceu por não terem sido pegos num amasso de verdade, o que seria ainda pior.

- Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não se envolver com o Potter? – Os dois homens ficaram lhe olhando enquanto ela mirava o chão de maneira envergonhada. Céus, por que tais coisas estranhas só aconteciam em sua vida? Em que tipo de família normal seria um ultraje que o pai flagrasse a filha beijando seu próprio marido? Porque, afinal de contas, eles não eram casados? E não fora o próprio John Granger, coberto uma influência descomunal de James, que lhe obrigaram a se casar? Não queria entrar em um confronto com seu progenitor em plena festa de aniversário, mas aquela situação estapafúrdia havia lhe deixado fula da vida!

- A mesma quantidade de vezes em que me disse que eu deveria me casar com ele! – Respondeu de forma malcriada ainda sem ter coragem de olhar para algum lugar sem ser o chão. Desejara que os alienígenas invadissem a Terra e lhe abduzissem naquele instante. John suspirou assustado com tal audácia e aumentou a voz.

- C-como se atreve? Eu sou seu pai, mocinha! E deveria ter lhe dado umas boas palmadas quando era criança! – O homem começou a se aproximar lívido de raiva e quando ela achava que iria receber as tais palmadas , afinal, nada deixaria aquela situação mais bizarra, John apontou o indicador para o rosto de Potter num tom ameaçador. Ela nunca pensou que, naquele momento, seu pai se pareceria tanto com Vito Corleone. – É a última vez que você toca na minha filha! Estamos entendidos? – Indagou enquanto mirava os olhos verdes de Harry com uma fúria que nunca fora vista. O moreno tragou a saliva, piscou algumas vezes e abriu a boca tentando falar algo, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu não ouvi. – Falou firme, cruzando os braços e uma dor de barriga inesperada começou a afetar o mais novo.

- S-sim. – Disse, sentindo seu estomago vibrar de medo. Nunca pensou que John Granger praticasse atos de tortura. Eles estavam completamente ferrados.

* * *

><p>- Eu não acredito. – Disse enquanto fitava o nada, sentada na larga sacada de pedra com aquele vestido gigante. Pela primeira vez naquela noite estava se sentindo ridícula por tentar viver um conto de fadas que não se assimilava em nada com sua vida real. Talvez seria melhor se caísse dali de uma vez ou simplesmente desaparecesse.<p>

- É a terceira vez que você fala isso. – Harry comentou tentando não parecer exausto – mas estava. Sua noite tinha ido por água abaixo e o comportamento pouco esperançoso de Hermione não estava ajudando em nada. Ela sempre tinha soluções, mas não naquela vez.

- Talvez seja porque você não se deu ao trabalho de falar coisa alguma.

A menina bufou irritada, desejando pela primeira vez naquele dia que Harry sumisse. Não para sempre, mas até que raiva passasse.

- O que quer que eu fale?

- Nada. Realmente você é melhor calado. – Mi desceu da sacada, ignorando a mão dele estendida para lhe ajudar.

- Agora você vai dizer que a culpa é minha? Você não queria que eu lhe beijasse? – Indagou confuso, sentindo uma onda de chateação lhe atingir enquanto ela havia lhe dado as costas e aberto a porta para entrar no quarto.

Harry lhe seguiu. Ela iria lhe responder, ela lhe devia isso.

- Não é isso. É só que... Deveríamos ter sido mais espertos. – Será que ele não poderia simplesmente entender que aquilo não era só sobre ele?

- Está bem. Eu sinto muito, mas agora já aconteceu...

- Você me prometeu que ia dar tudo certo. – Sabia que não poderia cobrar aquilo dele. Mas aquele era um dos casos onde as palavras atropelam qualquer pensamento racional.

- Mas eu não pude impedir. O que você quer que eu faça? - Aquela pergunta saíra um tanto desesperada. Da mesma forma que ele se sentia. Não queria mais um confronto. Será que pedir paz era pedir muito?

- Não quero que você faça nada, Harry.

**N/A: Depois de anos sem atualização saí de um terrível bloqueio intelectual e consegui preparar esse capítulo. Prometo atualização em breve! Obrigada por acompanharem, opinem nos comentários. Beijos.**


End file.
